Two suns Light my way (Your eyes I shall follow)
by TheUsagi1995
Summary: Magnus is alerted by Jace so as to sneak inside the Institute despite the fact that it's on lockdown, in order to save Alec, who has been fatally injured. A race against time starts then, with Alec's life on the line. Magnus sees a much larger conspiracy is at hand. There is more to the lockdown than meets the eye. Read notes! H/C! Angst! Drama&Romance! Injured Alec! Blood! Malec.
1. That dreadful Night'

_**A/N!** **So, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos you left at my story ''The smile on your face (Is all I want to see...)" They really, really mean the world to me! So, here is my first attemt at a multi-chapter fic. I don't know if it's good, I have only watched the show ''Shadowhunters'' I have not read the books. And when it comes to the show, Magnus and Alec are my favorite characters. So, forgive me if this is not good...**_

* * *

 _ **Also, this is very IMPORTANT!**_

 _ **I do not know when I will be able to post new chapters. My studies are at their pick and I am writting stories as a way of relaxing. I am taking a very long and important project at uni, and my favorite professor is my tutor! That was my dream ever since I entered university, to be assigned a project with that very professor as my tutor. So I am so happy, but also busy.**_

* * *

 _ **Henceforth, I will not be updating every week, and for that I am sorry. I know it may bother you, but I write fanfiction to relax. I can't afford to be anxious about that too. So, that being said, I will update slowly. Once every two weeks, or once a month, I think. If that is something that bothers you, please take it into account before starting to read.**_

* * *

 ** _FULL SUMMARY:_** _ **"The loud pounding on the front door of his loft was something Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was not accustomed to. Not many would dare disturb him at his home, especially at three in the being said, there were but a few, who would dare to bother him at three o'clock in the morning. Which was not a good thing, Magnus thought to himself, as he inhaled deeply, forcing his eyes to flutter open..."**_

 _ **Or: Magnus is awaken by Jace, who begs him to sneak inside the Institute, in order to save Alec, who has been fatally injured by a demon while on petrol. Magnus rushes to his lover's side, despite the fact that the Institute is on lock-down. But what he encounters terrifies him. Alec is barely breathing and as if that wasn't enough, a piece of the demon's nail remains launched inside the wound.**_

 _ **A race against the clock starts then, with Alec's life hanging by a thread. But Magnus has to do more than keep his beloved Alexander alive. A much larger conspiracy is at hand, and Magnus understands that there is more to this decision about the lock-down that meets the eye...**_

* * *

 ** _CHARACTERS:_**

 ** _1)Alec Lightwood_**

 ** _2)Magnus Bane_**

 ** _3)Jace wayland_**

 ** _4)Clary Fray_**

 ** _5)Isabelle Lightwood_**

 ** _6)Raphael Santiago_**

 ** _7)Victor Aldertree_**

 ** _8)Valentine Morgenstern_**

 ** _9)Imogen Herondale_**

 ** _10) Original Male Character_**

* * *

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _1)Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood_**

 ** _2) Established relationship_**

 ** _3)Malec_**

 ** _4)Original Male characters_**

 ** _5)Depictions of blood and injury_**

 ** _6)Hurt Alec Lightwood_**

 ** _7)Injured Alec Lightwood  
_**

 ** _8) Magnus Saves Alec_**

 ** _9)High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane_**

 ** _10)Drama and Romance_**

 ** _11)Conspirasies_**

 ** _12)The Clave sucks_**

 ** _13) Temporary Character death (Really short, not really character death  
_**

 ** _14)Magnus' eyes are Important_**

 ** _15)Additional tags to be added_**

 ** _16) Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _17) Feverish Alec_**

 ** _18) Fever dreams_**

 ** _19) Angst and drama_**

 ** _20) Eventual happy ending!_**

* * *

 _ **So, off we go! A/N!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1..."That dreadful night..."**_

The loud pounding on the front door of his loft was something Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was not accustomed to. Not many would dare disturb him at his home, especially at three in the morning. Most of the Downworld knew that Magnus was a force to be reckoned with and that he didn't like those who thought they could just come knocking at his door in the middle of the night, demanding some kind of favor. That being said, there were but a few, who would dare to bother him at three o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Which, was not a good thing, Magnus thought to himself, as he inhaled deeply, forcing his eyes to flutter open. The scent of his beloved Alexander filled his lungs and Magnus smiled absently, still dazed from sleep. Stretching his right hand to the side, Magnus muttered his lover's name, expecting his long, elegant fingers to be met with Alec's warm skin. When all his fingers touched, however, were the cold sheets, the Warlock bolted upright on his bed, eyes widening in shock. The pounding on his door continued, and now the thuds were echoing loud and clear throughout the loft. Thud. Thud. Thud. Magnus turned his head to his side, and when the empty bed was all he viewed, he turned his eyes on his lap.

* * *

Oh. Oh... He had slept wearing one of Alec's hoodies. Hence the smell, which so sweetly and gently had flooded his lungs. Magnus got up and almost stumbled on his own feet, for his eyes were still heavy with sleep. Thud. Thud. Thud. The Warlock shook his head, turning on the light, narrowing his eyes in an attempt for them to adjust faster, to the now brightened room. He found himself checking the room for any sign of his young lover, even though his mind could now recall that Alec was supposed to be out in the field tonight.

* * *

The thought threw Magnus off, and he grabbed his blue robe from where he had thrown it, intending to take Alec's hoodie off and wear the smooth blue robe instead, for good measure. But when the pounding on the door was followed by hoarse growls and yelps of his name, the Warlock abandoned his task and hurried to the door, wearing only Alec's hoodie and a pair of night pants. His bare feet were hot against the cold floor, yet Magnus paid no attention to the tinkling feeling. Thud. Thud. Thud. God, was that the door, or his own beating heart? Magnus couldn't tell for sure, for his body was numb with fear. Please, please, let it not be him behind the door. Let him be alright, let him be alright...

* * *

The Warlock grabbed the door-handle, opening the door with one rushed movement of his hand. "What on Earth is going on, it's three in the morning-" The sight he beheld, however, was enough to make all words die in his throat. It was not Alec who was standing behind the door. But that didn't mean he was alright... Magnus blinked, swallowing hard. Jace was standing on his doorstep, face pale, drenched in sweat. His clothes were covered in blood, and demon ichor but a small, yet thick voice inside Magnus' head was whispering that the blood on Jace's shirt was not his own. His eyes were wide, filled with fear. He was trembling, holding on to the door for balance. "Jace, are you alright? Is Alec-" "Magnus... Magnus, Alec is..." The shadowhunter bit his tongue, cursing loudly, hitting his bloody fist on the door.

* * *

Magnus felt the Earth caving in from under his feet, but he refused to allow his fear to overrun his body and mind. "Jace, what is it?" The Warlock rasped, unable to mask the fear in his voice. "Jace!" Magnus snarled, grabbing the shadowhunter by the collar of his bloodied shirt. "Jace, talk to me! Is Alec..." The Warlock's voice trailed off, the mere thought causing his body to shiver. "He... He's hurt pretty badly. The demons, they were too many and... Alec ordered me to go save some kids which were nearby, while he would hold the demons off. I got the kids out of there in time, but Alec had his hands full. And one of the demons stabbed him with its nails and then-" "Jace, listen to me, I have to heal you first, you'll collapse right where you stand-" Magnus tried to speak, but Jace seemed lost in his delirium.

* * *

"Magnus, I managed to get him back to the Institute, but Aldrertree locked the place down. He says Alec has no hope left! So I sneaked out to come and get you." The Warlock felt pulses of magic emerging from the tips of his fingers and he couldn't stop himself from growling deep in his throat. "Magnus, I'm begging you, save my brother, please, forget about me, just save him..." "You said a demon stabbed him?" Jace could only nod, for his voice was not his own to command.

* * *

"Wait here." Was all Magnus muttered before disappearing from Jace's line of sight. The shadowhunter didn't have the chance to blink twice, and Magnus was back, wearing a pair of jeans and his shoes. He was holding a wooden box in his right hand and three, old, thick books in his left. "Take these, and don't drop them!" Magnus commanded, yet Jace could tell the Warlock was trying hard to remain calm.

* * *

The shadowhunter took the box and the books in his trembling hands. "Where is Alec, exactly?" "In the infirmary, room number 5." He croaked out hoarsely, pausing for breath, before speaking again. A small part of him was pointing out the fact, that Magnus looked nothing like his usual self. His face was plain, deprived off glitter or eye-shadow. His hair was a mess and his clothes were looking bizarre on his lean figure. The jeans and hoodie were too casual for him. The hoodie in particular... The hoodie... Only when Jace took a closer look, did he see that the hoodie was Alec's favorite one. His eyes widened, but Jace knew better than to comment on the matter. The Shadowhunter swallowed hard, speaking again.

* * *

"Magnus, Aldrertree will not let you in-" "I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I enter wherever I want, whenever I want!" The Warlock replied, and Jace watched through blurred eyes as Magnus waved his hands gracefully, creating a portal. The two of them stepped in and then out of the portal, and Jace had to let Magnus support him so as to remain standing. The two of them entered the infirmary, and not a moment later, the institute's alarms went off, as the system had by then detected Magnus' portal.

* * *

But no sound reached the Warlock's ears. Everything went quiet, all sounds faded away and everything blurred. Everything, except Alec, who was lying on one of the beds, face whiter that the sheets and the pillowcase. His sweet, big, hazel eyes were closed and unmoving under long eyelashes. He was ghostly pale and his black runes were looking bizarre, like deathly vines which were tainting, spoiling that white canvas, which was Alec's chest. His dark blue jeans were still mostly in one piece and the healers hadn't bothered to remove them, for it was a waste of time. But the sight of the black runes and dark blued jeans on deathly pale skin, was not what made Magnus' heart miss several beats. No. It was the wound on Alec's left shoulder, a wound which was oozing both blood, as well as black ichor.

* * *

The flesh was torn and Magnus could see three long gashes, which began from the top of Alec's left shoulder and were going all the way down, on the left side of his chest. The Warlock followed their trail with his eyes and paused where the gashes did; only a few inches above the young man's heart. Which could only mean, that there was demon poison running through Alec's veins, tainting his blood.

* * *

"Magnus! Magnus!" The Warlock blinked at the sound of his own name and suddenly, the world started spinning again. The deafening, high pitched sound of the alarm was covering almost every other voice in the room, so the Warlock had to look to his side to detect the origin of the voice which was calling his name. His eyes left his lover's body for a second and Magnus felt his heart aching at the sight of Isabelle Lightwood, who was standing next to him, crying. "Magnus, the demons were too many and Alec... The medics said that a piece of the demon's nail is still inside the wound, so he must be poisoned, but they couldn't trace it, no matter how hard they tried. They said Alec will not-" "We tried using the healing rune, but it didn't work and now I can't feel him through our bond..." Jace rasped, interrupting Izzy.

* * *

"It's your fault this happened Jace! You shouldn't have left him alone-" "He ordered me to go, Izzy, I didn't just leave him-" "And since when are you obeying orders?" "There were kids there, I had to save them-" "Enough!" Magnus yelled, waving his hand much less gracefully than usual. A wave of blue and yellow magic filled the room then, and all of a sudden, the deafening roar of the alarm was no longer audible. Jace blinked, closing his mouth and Izzy buried her face in her hands, muttering apologies to Jace and pleadings to Magnus at the same time. Jace said nothing, he only placed the box and the books he was still holding on a nearby table and then hurried back to where his brother was lying.

* * *

The Warlock gathered up his courage and also moved closer to the bed, eyes on the wound which was threatening to steal Alec from this world. Magnus let his hand find Alec's pulse point, closing his eyes. He willed his own breathing to slow down and started counting silently. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... Too slow, the beats were too slow, labored almost... Magnus shivered at the thought, but obliged his other hand to move. He let it hover over the wound, ringed fingers only inches apart from the ravaged flesh. Blue streams of magic emerged from the Warlock's slim fingers, but to Izzy's surprise, they didn't seem to be knitting the skin back together.

* * *

"Why isn't it working-" Jace, who was on the right side of the bed Alec was laying on, began to say, only to pause and fall quiet when he saw Izzy, who was on the right side of the bed, next to Magnus, placing her index finger on her lips. Minutes passed in silence, with Magnus moving his fingers, willing the streams of magic, not to heal the wound, but to travel underneath the blood, the ooze and the torn flesh, in order to trace that small piece of the demon's nail, which Magnus could tell, was still caught in between layers of muscle and nerves.

* * *

"Come on, come on..." Magnus muttered to himself in anguish, well aware of the fact that he was racing against the clock. As long as that small piece of the demon's nail remained inside the wound, Magnus knew he couldn't heal it. He had to find it, he had to... "What? Magnus, what is it?" Jace asked in a frantic voice, as he saw the Warlock's face paling and darkening. His hand moved away from the wound and he clenched his fingers into a fist, which he then brought to his lips. His other hand cupped Alec's neck, feeling the slow beats of his heart underneath his fingers.

* * *

"I did locate the fragment of the nail which still remains inside the wound." He stated in a low voice, as if he was afraid of the words which were getting out of his mouth. And maybe, he was. "Okay, and?" Izzy rasped, letting her hands caress her brother's face. "It's launched in between layers of muscles as I suspected it would be. But... The fragment it's small and too close to his heart... It's too dangerous to try and extract it. One wrong move and Alec could..." He stopped himself, unable to utter the words...

* * *

No... Alec couldn't die yet. Not now... Not ever... And yet, with every passing second, Magnus could tell that his young lover was losing the battle to stay alive...

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **So, you want to see more? I would love to hear your thoughts!**_  
 _ **Until next time,**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi**_


	2. information

_**Chapter 2: Imformation**_  
 _ **Author's note!**_

I enjoy writing stories and even though I know I make mistakes, I promise to try and become better. I am not a native speaker and on top of that, I have a slight case of dyslexia. I can not memorize spelling very well. Thus, I must apologize in advance for the mistakes which I've missed while checking the story. Man, I just love writing Malec and hurt!Alec and Protective!Magnus is what I live for! So, know that there will be a lot of Carring Magnus and Hurt Alec!

* * *

 **About the updates:** I said this in chapter one, and it is mentioned in the tags, but I have to say this again, so that the readers will know it for sure: My studies are at their pick and I am writing fanfiction as a way to relax. Thus, the updates will not be regular. I can not be anxious about delivering a chapter every week. I want to have time to work on it. If that is something that bothers you, please take it into account before starting to read.

* * *

 ** _Thank you again, for everything!_**

 ** _Love you all,_**  
 ** _Usagi!_**

 _ **End of Author's note!**_


	3. I will fight alongside you'

**_A/N! Hey there! So, here is chapter 2!Please, forgive my mistakes, this is un beta'd and I am not a native speaker. Should you spot something, please let me know about it, so that I can edit it!_**

 _ **I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter! :-)**_

 _ **So, off we go!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: "**_ _ **I will fight alongside you..."**_

 _ **Previously...**_

"I did locate the fragment of the claw which still remains inside the wound." He stated in a low voice, as if he was afraid of the words which were getting out of his mouth. And maybe he was. "Okay, and?" Izzy rasped, letting her hands caress her brother's face. "It's launched in between layers of muscles as I suspected it would be. But... The fragment it's too close to his heart... It's too dangerous to try and extract it. One wrong move and Alec could-" He stopped himself, unable to utter the words...

* * *

No... Alec couldn't die yet. Not yet... Not ever... And yet, with every passing second, Magnus could tell that his young lover was losing the battle to stay alive...

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

"What if we were to leave the claw in the wound? If we find a potion, or... Or a spell that can turn the claw into specks of dust. We wouldn't have to remove it, it would go away on its own." Isabelle offered weakly, breathing shallowly. "Even if such a potion could be made, it would take time for it to act. We can't afford to wait. The longer that thing is inside Alec, the more venom it produces. Hell, it's made by that very venom. Black ichor travels through Alexander's veins as we speak." Magnus uttered, pressing his hand on his face. He took in a few steadying breaths and then spoke again.

* * *

"Every time Alexander's heart beats, labored as the beat might be, blood gets pumped and passes over that small fragment of the demon's claw. Every time this happens, the blood gets contaminated and in turn, it transfers the venom in every corner of Alec's body." The Warlock continued, letting his hand drop from his face. He nestled closer to his lover's body, letting his fingers linger on Alec's sweaty forehead. He bit his lip, holding back the words which were lingering on the tip of his tongue. No, no. Neither Isabelle, nor yet Jace, were strong enough to hear what the Warlock had to say next. They wouldn't bear it. They wouldn't bear to hear that the angelic blood of their beloved brother was turning thicker and blacker with every passing second. They couldn't handle the fact that the demon's venom was traveling through his veins, rotting each and every vital organ at its path.

* * *

"So... You're saying that... That no matter what we do-" Izzy's voice cracked then and she pressed her hand over her mouth, suppressing a sob. "No, no, no, Magnus, there has to be something, anything! We have to try, we have to fight for him! We can't just give up on him without doing everything in our power to save him, like Aldertree wants us to!" Jace yelled, punching the nearest wall. "I will not let my brother die without a fight!" Jace snapped and his eyes met the ones of the Warlock. "I'll travel from the lowest pit of Edom to the highest pick of Heaven if I have to. But I will not give up on him." Jace's eyes shone then, posing an unspoken question to the Warlock. 'Wouldn't you do the same?' Magnus stared back at the Shadowhunter, nodding his head in silent consent. Of course he would. He would do anything for Alec...

* * *

"He's burning up..." Magnus muttered all of a sudden, and his own voice got him out of his head and back to the dreadful present. He moved his gaze, from Jace back to Alec and jerked as he noticed that his hand, which was still lingering on Alec's forehead, was now drenched in sweat. "He's burning up..." Magnus said again, more to himself, rather than the two Lightwood siblings, which could only stare at him in disbelief. "The fever is a sign that his body is trying its best to fight off the demon venom." Magnus explained, falling silent after the last syllable had left his lips.

* * *

It was in that moment, that all three of them looked at Alec and then at one another. If Alec was still fighting, then they would fight along with him. "We have but one choice. I'll have to remove the fragment of the demon's claw from the wound, draw out the remaining venom, and then heal the flesh. If I succeed, then Alec will be alright." Magnus stated, darting his eyes from Isabelle to Jace and then back to Alec. The words were heavy and the silence which followed, ominous. But neither Jace, nor Isabelle dwelled on what Magnus had just uttered. No. They were both well aware of the words the Warlock could not bring himself to speak out loud, words which were echoing loud and clear in the silence. 'But if I fail... He will die.'

* * *

"What do you need?" Both Jace and Izzy asked at the same time, turning their gaze on Magnus, who couldn't help but hunch his shoulders under the weight of their gaze. Under the weight of their unspoken request. 'Do not fail. You can't fail, you are not allowed to.' The Warlock took in a deep breath and spoke, voice hard, strong, steady. "Isabelle, I need you to bring me two bowls filled with clear water. Fill the first bowl with hot and the second bowl with cold water. Bring me as many towels and bandages as you can find. Jace, I need you to sneak out of the Institute again and-" "I won't leave him!" The shadowhunter rasped, but Magnus pierced him with his eyes. "I need you to go to my friend Catarina, and ask her to make a potion to fight off demon venom. Alec will need it. There is not enough of it in the box I brought with me." The Warlock explained in a hurry.

* * *

"Magnus, Catarina lives on the other side of town. Jace is injured, he won't be fast enough!" Izzy retorted. "Jace, go find Raphael. Raphael Sandiago. He's usually at Hunter's Moon around this hour. He's very fast. He'll go to Catarina and come back to you, before you can blink twice." Izzy offered, and Magnus nodded in agreement. "Okay, alright... I'll alert Clary as well. I bet the alarm must have woken her up." The shadowhunter breathed, leaning in, close to Alec.

* * *

"Jace, I know you're hurt, but once you're back, I'll need you here. I'll need to draw your strength." Magnus stated, his words heavy and meaningful. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I swear." Jace promised in a low voice. His lips found Alec's ear and the shadowhunter spoke, voice row, hoarse from all the emotions it carried. "You have to fight, you hear me brother? You can't die, Alec. You just can't. I swear, I'll kick your ass if you do." He uttered, placing a kiss on his brother's forehead.

* * *

His lips were cold against Alec's burning skin, but Jace let them linger there, silently praying for his sibling to pull through. He then withdrew and spoke aloud. "Izzy, go and I'll be right there in a minute." He stated, and Izzy, despite being extremely worried, took the hint. She caressed her brother's hand and then turned around, heading towards the door, which was surrounded by red streams of energy. The woman blinked, but then remembered that Magnus had soundproofed and reinforced the room, so that they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone who wished to enter. She gazed over her shoulder, at Magnus and Jace, who were muttering hushed words she couldn't hear.

* * *

"What happens if you fail?" Jace asked, even though he already knew the answer. "That is not an option." Magnus replied hoarsely, dragging a chair next to the bed. "Magnus, it's my fault. Izzy was right, I should have stayed with him... Angel, if anything happens to him... If he d-" "He won't. I won't let him." The Warlock cut the shadowhunter off, sitting down on the chair. "Magnus-" "You once told me you'd never let anyone hurt him." Magnus said in a low voice, locking his eyes with Jace's for yet another time. "But I already have-" "This poison is turning his blood into thick, blazing fire, it's burning him, hurting him beyond measure." Magnus said bitterly, and the Shadowhunter could tell that the words were hurting the Warlock more than he let on. "So, go and bring me what I need, for Alexander's life is on the line and in my hands."

* * *

Jace breathed out, nodding in agreement. He turned around, ready to leave, but he hesitated, placing a hand on the Warlock's shoulder. "His life is in _**our**_ hands, Magnus." The Shadowhunter uttered, hurrying to further explain himself when he saw the Warlock narrowing his eyes. "You're not alone in this. This is not a burden you can carry alone." He said, and then started walking towards where Izzy was standing, by the door.

* * *

"Jace... If I fail..." The Warlock muttered under his breath, making the young warrior pause. "If I fail, I need you to do something for me-" "You won't. Alec believes in you more than anything. You won't fail him. You love him too much to let him slip away from you." The words took Magnus by surprise, and the Warlock found himself gasping. Yet, he said nothing, for what was there to say?

* * *

"Let's go." Jace said as he started walking again. He reached Izzy and she extended her hand, taking a hold of the door-handle. Jace nodded his head and they got ready to open the door together. They didn't have the time to do that, however, because at that same moment, the door of the infirmary burst open and they were both pushed backwards, hitting the floor hard and fast. Magnus turned around abruptly, and his eyes widened in fear as he felt his magic fading away, leaving the doorway unprotected. Magnus cursed inwardly, but didn't have the time to restore his wards, as Aldertree walked into the room, accompanied by Clary and at least half a dozen of Shadowhunters, well armed, ready to attack at any moment...

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 3...**_

* * *

 ** _So, here it ends!_**  
 ** _I would love to hear your thoughts! Did you like it? Hate it? None of the above?_**  
 ** _So, until next time,_**  
 ** _Love you all,_**  
 ** _Usagi! :-)_**


	4. Fight back to back

_**Okay, what can I say... I am really enjoying writing this story! It's my oxygen! I am so glad that so many people seem to be enjoying it! :-) A/N!**_

 _ **Chapter 3..."Fight back to back..."**_

 _ **Previously...**_

"Let's go." Jace said as he started walking again. He reached Izzy and she extended her hand, taking a hold of the door-handle. Jace nodded his head and they got ready to open the door together. They didn't have the time to do that, however, because at that same moment, the doors of the infirmary burst open and they were both pushed backwards, hitting the floor hard and fast. Magnus turned around abruptly, and his eyes widened in fear as he felt his magic fading away, leaving the doorway unprotected. Magnus cursed, but didn't have the time to restore his wards, as Aldertree walked into the room, accompanied by Clary and at least half a dozen of Shadowhunters, well armed, ready to attack at any moment...

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

"Aldertree, what is the meaning of this?" Jace groaned, but his cries went unheard, as two Shadowhunters grabbed him by the hands and got him up and on his feet. A few inches away, Izzy was also being pulled on her feet, but another couple of Shadowhunters made sure to immobilize her as well. "Aldertree, what the Hell, you lied to me!" Clary rasped in anger, her red hair falling over her shoulder as she turned around to face Magnus. "You told me a Warlock who was working for Valentine had infiltrated the infirmary and wanted to finish off Alec!" The girl shouted as she tried to move closer to where Jace was. Aldertree, however, raised his hand and the red-haired Shaddowhunter was captured by two other men. "You lied to me, you asked me to break the wards to save Alec-" "That's enough, Clary." Aldertree said, cutting her off.

* * *

"This Institute is currently on lock-down. There are demons wandering around the city and therefor, no Downworlder is allowed in here. And there is no exception to that rule." Aldertree announced, speaking louder than necessary. His eyes were fixed on Magnus. "Magnus Bane, you are not allowed to be in this Institute. Leave at once, or I will have to take drastic measures." Aldertree ordered, and both Jace, as well as Izzy, could only watch, as three Shadowhunters marched towards Magnus, Seraph blades in their hands...

* * *

"This is my last warning. Leave this establishment right now." Aldertree hissed, eyes sharp and narrowed, fixed on Magnus' lean back. Magnus stilled for a second, before getting up from his chair. He leaned over Alec's frame, letting his hand push away strands of black hair from his lover's sweaty forehead and started whispering in his ear, words no one could hear. Aldertree huffed in annoyance, but spoke again. "Magnus Bane, I am ordering you, to leave the perimeter of this Institute-" All words died in Aldertree's throat, however, as Magnus turned around and towards him, his hand never leaving Alec's burning forehead.

* * *

"Order me? You? You think you can... Order me to do anything? Me?" The Warlock snapped, his voice low, threatening. Promising. His eyes were fixed on Aldertree, shining with the wish to attack the man who was daring to utter such words. "There is no reason for you to be in here, Bane. And the same applies for you too." Aldertree rasped, flicking his gaze between Jace and Izzy. "No reason? Alec is-" "Alexander Lightwood, is gravely injured and unfortunately, has no hope left. He's a hero, who will be remembered for his valiance. But this city needs its protectors on the streets, not in a room, waiting for the inevitable to happen." The man's voice was not cold, yet it was strict. No one dared to speak. Jace and Izzy couldn't even believe what they were hearing.

* * *

"You have orders. Go back to the city, find and slay the remaining demons." The Shadowhunter commanded, narrowing his eyes when none of the Lightwoods made a move. "I am sorry for your loss, but we have a job to do-" "Alec is not dead!" Izzy yelled, running a hand through her black hair. "I can not waste precious Shadowhunters here, not when the city is under attack by demons." "This is ridiculous! You're the one who's wasting time and resources here! Sent everyone out, let all these Shadowhunters do their job, let them protect the city. But you have to let Magnus, Jace and Izzy stay here! They have to save Alec!" Clary snapped, unable to understand why Aldertree was acting so strangely.

* * *

"According to our medics, Alec can not be saved." "My brother, my parabatai is not dead-" "He will be pretty soon. All our healers have said so. That's why you can't feel him through your bond." Aldertree retorted at once, his voice now hard. Jace's eyes shone with rage then and he got ready to attack the man who had dared to utter such words, but he was held back by the other Shadowhunters, who had an iron grip on his wrists. "Look, I know this is a difficult thing to ask of you. But you must join the rest of the Shadowhunters on this mission. We can't afford to waste precious resources here. Not even a single man." Aldertree said, repeating his previous words, voice now softer than before.

* * *

"'Precious...?'" Magnus' voice was then heard, low, yet harder than steel, sharper than the edge of a blade. "He's the most precious Shadowhunter you've got, he's the Head of this Institute, he's..." At that point, Magnus' voice trailed off and he stood up, turning his sleeves upwards. "He's respected by the Clave. Now, imagine what would happen to you, to your image and reputation, if I were to tell the Clave that you are dooming Alec to die, without turning to anyone for help." Magnus spat, waiting for Aldertree's face to darken.

* * *

But all the man did, was to dart his gaze from Magnus to Alec and then back on the Warlock. "It's the Clave's orders that I follow. I am not the one dooming him, Bane... I received a fire message a while ago, saying that the city should be protected at all costs and that we can not afford to waste time and energy for something that is already foretold and can not be undone. They are the ones who ordered the lock-down as well. They permitted all Downwarlders from entering this Institute. They left no room for an argument on this matter." The man said dryly, handing Magnus a thick piece of paper.

* * *

"Here are the names of those who voted in favor of this decision." Magnus took the paper in his hand, letting his eyes fall on the many names it contained. He gasped and shoved the paper back to Aldertree, narrowing his eyes. "Magnus, what is it?" Clary asked kindly, voice low. "Robert Lightwood's name is on that list." Aldertree answered, aware of the fact that Magnus could not will his mouth to open. "No, it can't be-" "I'm sorry, Isabelle. I really am. Alec is a good man. But we have orders to follow." "Alec has saved the life of every single Shadowhunter in this room, at least once! He's fought our battles for us! And this is the way you repay him?" Clary rasped then, addressing to the men who were once again, heading towards Magnus. "Get the Warlock out of here and make sure he'll stay out." Aldertree ordered, ignoring Clary's ranting.

* * *

"Alec is one of your best fighters! He's a great brother, a good man! He deserves as much as a chance to stay alive!" Clary cried out, but her voice didn't reach Magnus' ears, for the beating of his own heart was echoing loud inside his head. 'He's mine... He's mine and I will not let him die. Not now, not yet. Not ever...' "Aldertree, this is wrong! Alec, he's-" "He's still fighting." Magnus snarled, cutting Isabelle off. "He still has a chance. And as long as I am alive, breathing, able to think and use my magic, none of you will lay a hand on him. Alec is fighting and that means, I fight alongside him." Magnus stated, seeing that both Isabelle as well as Clary were tearing up.

* * *

"Now, I will not leave this room, not until Alec wins this fight. And if you value your life, I suggest you back off right now. Or else, you'll understand why I bear the title of 'The High Warlock of Brooklyn.'" The Warlock stated, eyeing the Shadowhunters which had circled all around him. The men looked at one another, as if trying to decide which course of action to follow. Magnus raised his hand, his silver rings shining under the lights of the infirmary. Red strings of magic flew off his fingertips, making the men which were ready to attack him, backtrack.

* * *

"Don't make me waste my magic on you. It's needed elsewhere." Magnus said, in a promising voice. Yet, Clary could trace the pleading tone behind the threatening words. Aldertree locked his gaze with Magnus' and silence fell in the room. "I know it's hard to lose people you love. But, hard as it might be, it's inevitable." He raised his hand and the Shadowhunters tensed, ready to attack. "I'm sorry, Bane, but you have to go." He said, giving the signal for his men to charge forwards... Everything blurred then, and time slowed down all around Clary, who saw two things happening, at almost the same time.

* * *

The first one, was Magnus, who swung his hands in a cyclical motion, allowing his magic to flow freely out of his palms. A wave of energy was unleashed then, and powerful, red strings of magic hit the Shadowhunters who were marching towards Magnus and therefore, Alec. The shock-wave created a strong breeze, but Clary kept her eyes open, utterly amazed by her friend's powers to let them fall closed. So, she kept looking, as Magnus turned his back on Alec, but stretched his free hand backwards and above the bed where the young man was lying. He muttered words incomprehensible to Clary and then a blue sheet of energy covered Alec, concealing him, protecting him from harm. Magnus darted his head towards Aldertree, and the man gasped as he beheld golden cat-eyes staring at him.

* * *

But, absorbed as Magnus was, he didn't see another Shadowhunter who had managed to move silently and slip unnoticed on the other side of the room. He took step after step closer to the left side of the bed and got ready to grab Magnus' hand, the one which was hovering over Alec. Then, however, happened yet another unexpected thing. Jace's eyes shone with a golden glow and he lashed out, freeing himself from the hold the two Shadowhunters had on him. He kicked the first one, obliging him to kneel on the floor and then pushed back the second man, taking a few steps back himself as he did so. But he didn't retreat, like Clary thought he would, no. To the contrary, he put his weight on his right leg and run forwards, turning to his left after a couple of steps, grabbing the Shadowhunter who Magnus hadn't seen, from the back of his shirt, throwing him on the floor, away from Alec.

* * *

And so, there they stood, Warlock and Shadowhunter. Back to back, one on the right side of Alec's bed, the other one on the left. There they stood, with muscles tensed under the skin, with bodies ready to act as shields for Alec, with faces hard, darkened. With eyes unforgiving, unblinking. Aldertree could only stare at the two of them, at that strange team, which he knew, he couldn't overpower. "You want these Shadowhunters to be able to defend the streets of this city?" Jace snapped, breaking the silence. "If that's the case, then order them to withdraw and let Magnus save my brother." Jace snarled, keeping his eyes on the Shadowhunter who was on the floor.

* * *

"You don't get it. I have orders, the Clave wants not a single Downwarlder in this Institute right now, and you have sneaked in-" "It seems as though I didn't make myself clear." Magnus uttered, voice low, quiet, yet hard as steel. "Let me spell it out for you. I am _**not**_ leaving Alexander here to die. I will burn this Institute to the ground with fire from Edom, I'll go to Idris and I will bring the Clave down to its knees if I have to. But I am not giving up on him. I'll raise Hell on Earth, if it means Alexander will have even the slightest chance, of pulling through! Now, withdraw your men and let me save him!" Magnus rasped and the room trembled as waves of magic came out of the Warlock's hands...

* * *

It was at that moment, that Aldertree understood the title the Warlock was bearing, as well the words he had just uttered, should never be underestimated, or taken lightly... For he, was on the side of the Angels. He had pledged his love to a Nephilim, and therefor, he would do anything for the young man. Yes; he was on the side of the Angels. But he was not, and he would never be, one of them...

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 3...**_

* * *

 _ **So, here it ends! Liked it? Hated it? None of the above?**_  
 _ **I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **Also: The quote 'Yes; he was on the side of the Angels. But he was not, and he would never be, one of them...' Was heavily inspired by the BBC TV Series Sherlock. Season 2 episode 3 "The Reichenbach Fall'' Check it out!**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**_  
 _ **So, until next time,**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi!**_


	5. Keep beating, my heart'

**_Hi there! So, I am back with another chapter._**  
 ** _Title is taken from Shakespeare's Hamlet: Act 1, Scene 5, Page 4. NOT MINE!_**  
 ** _I have a very important meeting in the morning, and I am so anxious, so I wanted to take my mind off things._**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy! A/N!_**

 _"Oh, all you host of heaven! O earth! What else?_

 _And shall I couple hell? Oh, fie! Hold, hold, my heart..."_

 _"Ah, all you up in heaven! And earth! What else? Shall I include hell as well?_

 _Damn it! Keep beating, my heart, and muscles, don't grow old yet—keep me standing..."_

Shakespeare's Hamlet, Act 1, Scene 5, Page 4

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: "**_ _ **Keep beating, my heart, and muscles, don't grow old yet—keep me standing..."**_

 _ **Previously**_

"You don't get it. I have orders, the Clave wants not a single Downwarlder in this Institute right now, and you have sneaked in-" "It seems as though I didn't make myself clear." Magnus uttered, voice low, quiet, yet hard as steal. "Let me spell it out for you. I am _**not**_ leaving Alexander here to die. I will burn this Institute to the ground with fire from Edom, I'll go to Idris and I will bring the Clave down to its knees if I have to. But I am not giving up on him. I'll raise Hell on Earth, if it means I'll get a chance to save Alexander's life. Now, withdraw your men and let me save him!" Magnus rasped and the room trembled as waves of magic came out of his hands...

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

"Bane, if you harm a Shadowhunter, you'll be breaking the accords and you of all people should know that this is the wrong thing to do." Aldertree stated, taking a few steps to his right and then a couple steps forwards, closer to the Warlock. "Bane, look, I am just doing what I was told to. Those demons are powerful. Very powerful. The Clave thinks-" "I know what and how the Clave thinks." Magnus rasped, spitting out the words as if they were poisonous. "I've been around long enough, to know that they will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. They will sacrifice even their most valuable Shadowhunters, they will betray and use even their most powerful allies." Magnus continued, eyeing the man who had taken yet another step towards him.

* * *

He wished to say more. He wanted to let Aldertree know that he was aware of the fact that the Clave, especially certain members of it, would be very delighted to know that Alec was about to perish. That they would gladly use the demons as a diversion, as a reason to order the lock- down at the Institute, despite knowing that Alec's life was hanging by a thread. Yes, Magnus wasn't blind, quite the contrary, he could see that the Clave was putting way too much weight on Alec's shoulders, in hopes that he would step down from the position which was rightfully his.

* * *

He could see the way many of the Clave's members were looking at his young Nephilim, as if he was but an abomination, someone who shouldn't be a part of their 'Holy and Sacred community.' Because, he was gay. Because, he had embarrassed them in the worst way imaginable. By kissing a Warlock right before their eyes, thus calling off his prearranged marriage with a woman, who was bound to make him miserable for the rest of his days. He could tell that they were many who wanted Alec out of the way once and for all... And this attack, the injury Alec had suffered, was the perfect excuse, the perfect setting...

* * *

Magnus' cat-eyes widened then and his breath hitched. That was the real reason behind the lock-down. Someone from the Clave wanted Alexander dead. Magnus opened his mouth, ready to speak, but at the last minute he held his tongue, understanding that he couldn't give himself away. Not now, not when half a dozen of Shadowhunters were ready to grab him and throw him out of the Institute, thus robbing Alec of his last chance to stay alive. Not when the person who had thought of this plan could be listening. He needed to be diplomatic about it. He needed to save Alexander's life. Yes, that was what mattered the most at that moment. And only when his beloved Nephilim would be safe, lying in Magnus' bed, protected behind the Warlock's almost invincible wards, then and only then, would he make a move.

* * *

"Your words are not the ones a man would expect to hear, from someone who bears the title you do." Aldertree said, getting Magnus back to the present. Taking one more step closer to Magnus, the man tried to speak again, but the Warlock narrowed his eyes, wordlessly advising Aldertree to pause. "And your blind obedience to the Clave's insane demands is not what a man would think he would face, from someone who has the sharp mind you do." The Warlock replied dryly. "That being said, I am asking you one last time. Aldertree, let me at least try to save Alec." Magnus uttered, his voice low and unsure.

* * *

The Shadowhunter paused then, swallowing hard, before opening his mouth to speak. But no words escaped his lips, for his mobile phone rang, echoing loud in the room. "It's the Inquisitor. I should answer that." Aldrertree said, showing his palms to Magnus in a gesture which indicated he meant no harm. "Yes, ma'am." Aldertree said, before pulling the phone away from his ear. He turned the screen towards Magnus, nodding to the rest of the Lightwood siblings, as well as, to the rest of the Shadowhunters, to gather around, so that they would be able to hear and see the Inquisitor, who was apparently making, a video call.

* * *

"Aldertree, I demand you release these Shadowhunters at once." Her sharp voice echoed even sharper through the speaker of the phone. Not a moment later, Izzy and Clary were set free and they both rushed to Alec's side. Jace turned around as well, so as to be able to look at his grandmother. "Ma'am, my orders were clear-" "We can not afford to lose the head of the NY Institute. So, I am allowing the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and him alone, to remain inside the building, for I am aware that he will be of help to mister Lightwood." Magnus saw the Inquisitor's eyes softening for a mere second, but then she blinked, regaining her composure. "Ma'am, I don't mean to overstep here, but the Clave's orders said that the Lock-down was not to be broken for any reason-" "I'll be taking the full responsibility of this action, Aldertree." The woman said and Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"However, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fairchild and you, Jace, you must return to your posts. The demons have to be dealt with." The woman declared and Magnus saw Izzy opening her mouth to protest, from the corner of his eye. Thankfully, Jace stepped in. "We sure will. Just, allow us to bring some things Mag-... I mean, Mister Bane has requested and then we'll be on our way." The Inquisitor nodded her head in agreement, and so, Aldertree spoke. "You have your orders. Go back to the city. Find and kill the Demons. But those of you who will remain here, make sure that Magnus Bane is the only Downworlder in the Institute." The man snarled, watching as the roomed emptied. "Victor, pass the phone over to Jace." The woman said, hinting that Aldertree should also leave the room, which he did, with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Jace accepted the phone with trembling hands and muttered his thanks to the woman who looked at him through the screen with sadness in her eyes. Magnus let his hands fall to his sides, exhaling tiredly. Izzy, as well as Clary, started thanking the Inquisitor, but Magnus remained silent, darting his eyes on Alec's rapidly paling frame. "We have to hurry, we've lost precious time with all these... Insane demands." Magnus muttered, once again leaning over Alec's frame. The Inquisitor saw Jace's face paling at the sound of the words, so she hurried to speak. "Go, bring whatever Magnus Bane has asked of you." The woman said in a voice kinder than Magnus thought she could ever muster. The three Shadowhunters nodded in unison and then left, placing the phone next to the books Magnus had brought with him.

* * *

Magnus thought the Inquisitor had hung up, so he sat by his lover's side once again, but the woman's voice reached his ears and so the Warlock took the phone back in his hands. "I have lost much needed time with all these games." Magnus rasped, dragging the words out for as long as he could. "I take it that you're smart Mister Bane; Very smart; Smarter than most members of the Clave give you credit for." She said in a low voice. "What are you implying?" Magnus uttered, placing his free hand over Alec's wound once again. "That this game, the lock-down... The Clave refusing to let you inside the Institute-" "You support the Clave wholeheartedly. You wanted to chip Downworlders not two months ago. Why imply such serious accusations towards the Clave now?" Magnus retorted dryly.

* * *

"It may seem strange to you, Mister Bane, but I am not blind. Someone wants Alexander Lightwood dead, and I need to know who it is and more importantly, why is he doing this." Magnus blew out a long sigh, running a hand through his raven hair. "On top of that, Alexander Lightwood is a valuable asset. It would be a shame-" "He's not an asset, he's one of your own! He's a human, not some kind of tool the Clave can use whenever it's necessary!" The Warlock spat, voice low, yet filled with rage. "Mind your tone, mister Bane." Was all the Inquisitor replied, as her eyes narrowed, becoming two cold orbs which looked at Magnus through the screen.

* * *

"Still, that's not a good enough reason for what you did." Hissed Magnus, whose mind was overwhelmed with suspicions. "I am not as heartless as you think. My grandson and Mister Lightwood are closer than brothers. I would never wish for Jace to go through such an experience; Losing someone he loves so much. In addition to that, I lost my son once. And I know the feeling. So when Maryse Lightwood came into my office, pleading me to save her eldest son..." The woman's voice trailed off, leaving Magnus' mouth gaping. "Yes, Mister Bane. She did ask me for help. And more importantly, she asked, that you should treat her son." The woman's voice faded and she averted her gaze, no doubt thinking she had revealed more than she had originally planned.

* * *

The declaration threw Magnus off. His eyes traveled to his lover's still body and the Warlock yearned to tell him that his mother did indeed love him, in her own way. Magnus, however, remained silent, turning his gaze back on the screen and the inquisitor. "I never thought I'd say this to a Downworlder, but... Be careful. Whoever this is, it's someone from the highest ranks of the Clave. He may even-" "Be inside the building, yes, I know." Magnus muttered lowly. "Any idea on who it might be?" Magnus questioned, well aware that he was pushing his luck.

* * *

"No, I am not aware of anyone who would want to hurt Mister Lightwood. In addition to that, I didn't attend the latest meeting." The woman retorted, face hardening. "Imogen, I've known you for a long time. Now it's not the time to worry about wrongly accusing a member of the Clave. Whoever is the mastermind behind this plan, he needs to be stopped! And you, you know everyone in the Council." Magnus hissed, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Not a moment later, however, the man pressed a hand on his knitted eyebrows, blowing out a heavy sigh. 'You need to be diplomatic about this...' He thought to himself. Looking back at the screen, the Warlock cleared his throat before speaking again.

* * *

"Apologies. I am under a lot of pressure at the moment. I am certain that, should you notice someone acting out of character, you will let us know." The Warlock offered, hoping that the inquisitor wouldn't use his words against him. The woman blew out a frustrated sigh before speaking again. "Keep in mind, Mister Bane, that false accusations will not be tolerated. I will not make a move, unless we are certain we have found the traitor." The woman rasped, voice sharp. Magnus could only nod and swallow the words he wanted to speak. "I am the one who allowed you to remain inside the Institute, despite the lock-down. All it took, was an order. And, an order is all I need to give, for you to be thrown out of it." She continued, eyeing the Warlock through the screen.

* * *

"Allow me to stop you right there, Inquisitor." The Warlock muttered, in a low, dark tone. "No order of yours will make me leave this room." He stated, eyes shining under the white light. "Mister Bane-" "Without my help, you may as well lose the entire NY Institute. The traitor may be working with Valentine, so you need me here. The possibility of an attack is serious and the lock-down will not prevent neither Circle Members, nor any traitor of the Clave, from entering the building. With all your Shadowhunters on the streets, you have no one to defend it." The Warlock spat, savoring the look of resignation on the Inquisitor's face.

* * *

"I'll be in touch with Jace from now on." She said and Magnus nodded, but couldn't help but let his lips form a small smile, for he knew he had won the argument. "I'll hang up now." The woman stated, but then paused. Magnus nodded his head absently, for he was once again, counting the beats of Alec's heart. "Oh, one last thing, Mister Bane..." Her softened tone made Magnus raise his eyes, as well as his eyebrows. "I hope that you can save him." She uttered, hanging up the phone before the Warlock could speak. "So do I, Imogen. So do I." Magnus muttered to the, now black screen.

* * *

Silence then coated the room, a heavy, ominous silence, which was broken only by the labored puffs of Alec's breaths. Magnus swallowed hard, moving impossibly close to his beloved Nephilim. He got up from his chair and sat on the bed, careful to move Alec's numb hand from his side. Placing his right hand on Alec's burning forehead and his left on the Shadowhunter's cheek, Magnus tilted Alec's head a little. Oh, how he wished for those hazel eyes to open... "Alexander..." Magnus uttered, his voice wavering. "Darling... Open your eyes for me... Alec, please, just..." He swallowed thickly, and his voice faded. His tear-filled eyes were fixed on his lover's face, sadness and fear welling up within them. Fear... Magnus shivered at the realization. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, a being thousands of years old, was terrified.

* * *

"I'm... Alexander... I... I'm scared. I haven't been so scared in a very, very long time." The Warlock whispered, his lips only inches away from the Shadowhunter's dry ones. Who was he kidding? He had never been so scared. "What I have to do to save you-" Magnus let out a breathy sigh, cutting himself off. "It's hard, so very hard. One miscalculated move, an inhale at the wrong moment and that small fragment of the demon's claw will end up ripping your heart to shreds. Then, I'll never see you again. And that is something I can't live with. Or better, without..." Magnus trailed off again, letting his hands cup both sides of Alec's sweaty face.

* * *

"I can't, Alexander, I can't lose you. I can't-" Another pause, for the Warlock's words were blocked by a sob which emerged from the depths of his throat. His long fingers caressed Alec's face as if it would break, and he managed to speak again, voice but a mere whisper. "You have to come back to me, my love. You must fight, Alec. And it will be a tough fight, the hardest of your life. But I promise you, I swear to you, I'll be right here by your side." Magnus muttered deep in his throat. He ran his ringed fingers through sweaty strands of black hair, unable to hold back his tears, which were falling on Alec's face, marking his skin. "Alec, I- I can't lose you, I am not supposed to, not yet..." The Warlock whispered, breathing out a breath on Alec's hair, his lips lingering on his lover's forehead.

* * *

"Please, Alexander, please, you have to fight..." Magnus nearly begged, letting his lips move downwards. He let them trace the lines on Alec's face absently, until they found the man's dry lips. Magnus let his lips touch the ones of his lover, knowing, like he had known back then, when Alec had tried to track Jace through their bond, that the kiss would do nothing to help. But in that moment, Alec's words echoed through Magnus' head. 'I did feel you there, and it did make a difference...' So, Magnus hoped beyond hope, that Alec could feel him this time as well. "Aku cinta kamu..." Magnus muttered against Alec's burning forehead, caressing his lover's face one last time before pulling away, sitting back on his chair by the bed. Not a moment later, Jace, Clary and Izzy entered the infirmary, their hands full with what Magnus had requested of them.

* * *

'So, it begins...' The Warlock thought to himself, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 5_**

* * *

 ** _So, here it ends! I would love to hear your thoughts about the chapter, because I am not so sure it was good. I have no idea if the Inquisitor was out of character or not... Ah... I just hope it wasn't all that bad..._**

 ** _So, until next time,_**  
 ** _Love you all,_**  
 ** _Usagi!_**


	6. Call my name at the edge of the Night

_**Hi there!**_  
 _ **So, here is chapter 5! Title is taken from the song ''Run to you'' by Lea Michele!**_  
 _ **Warning: Possible tear jerking moments!**_  
 _ **I am so tired right now, please, forgive me for my mistakes...**_  
 _ **I hope that you'll enjoy! A/N!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_ **"Call me name at the edge of the night..."**

 _ **Previously...**_

"Please, Alexander, please, you have to fight..." Magnus nearly begged, letting his lips move downwards. He let them trace the lines on Alec's face absently, until they found the man's dry lips. "Aku cinta kamu..." Magnus muttered, caressing his lover's face one last time before pulling away, sitting back on his chair by the bed. Not a moment later, Jace, Clary and Izzy entered the infirmary, their hands full with what Magnus had requested of them.

'So, it begins...' The Warlock thought to himself, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

Not a moment later, Jace, Clary and Izzy entered the infirmary, their hands full with what Magnus had requested of them. "Bring that desk next to the bed and place the bowls with the water, as well as the towels and bandages, on it." Magnus commanded in a voice low, yet strict. His eyes were still on Alec's figure and all three of the Shadowhunters were too stressed to notice the Warlock wiping the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. Taking a few silent, yet deep, calming breaths, Magnus regained his composure and masked his expression as best as he could.

* * *

Jace complied immediately, dragging the table towards the Warlock. The girls placed the objects on the table and Magnus took in yet another deep breath. "Jace, you'll need to talk with the Inquisitor later." He muttered, gathering up all his energy and courage. "How much time do you have until you head out?" The Warlock rasped, voice steady. "Ten minutes, fifteen at most." Retorted the young man, letting his voice fade away. "I should go find Raphael-" "No, not yet. I need you here for the time being." "But you said Alec will need-" "Alec will need you, now more than ever." Magnus uttered and Jace nodded in agreement, unable to speak. "I'll text Raphael right now." Isabelle rasped, taking a hold of her phone with trembling hands. She started typing in earnest, cursing silently every time her trembling fingers would press the wrong button.

* * *

Barely a minute had passed since Izzy had managed to send the text to Raphael, that her phone buzzed in her hand. "He says he's on his way to Catarina as we speak. He also says that if you need anything, anything at all, just let him know." Isabelle said, reading Raphael's reply to Magnus, whose heart welled up with a feeling akin to fondness for his vampire friend, who would always hold a special place in his heart. "Clary, Isabelle, I'd rather you left the room now." Magnus said as soon as the black haired girl had put her phone aside. "No-" "This is not a sight for the fainthearted. This is not something I wish for you to see." The Warlock said in a tone almost pleading, all the while he let his hands hover over Alec's wound, willing his magic to gather up to the tips of his fingers.

* * *

"No way. I am not leaving my brother." "I trust then, that you'll remain quiet, no matter what?" Magnus asked, his question making both Clary and Izzy gasp silently. "I'll remain silent, no matter what." Was all Izzy answered, as she walked to the end of the bed, Clary on her tail. "Jace, I need you to hold him down as best as you can." "But he's unconscious, he has been, ever since I brought him here." "He won't stay unconscious for long. Once my magic hits the wound, pain will overran Alec's body. It will be instantaneous, a feeling similar to electrocution. The deeper I virtue, the more intense the pain will become." The Warlock explained, flicking his eyes to Jace, who seemed unsure. "This is of grave importance! No matter what he says, no matter how much he pleads for you to make it stop, to help him, to set him free, you must hold him still." Magnus rasped, seeing Jace's eyes shining.

* * *

"Okay." Was all the Shadowhunter mumbled. "And... Jace..." Magnus uttered, but then trailed off, biting his bottom lip hard. "I can not be sure whether or not you will be affected by this. The pain, it may travel through your bond-" "I told you. Save my brother, forget about me." Jace stated, and Magnus could only stare back at him, a mix of awe and appreciation in his brown eyes. Clary and Isabelle moved then, and wordlessly stood across from one another, with the red haired girl placing her hands over Alec's right leg, while Izzy placed hers on Alec's left leg.

* * *

Jace let his own sweaty hands find their place over Alec's chest and rib cage, but the Shadowhunter made sure to keep them away from the wound. That was the Warlock's game. Magnus breathed in, holding the air inside his lungs for about five seconds, all the while he let his eyes flutter closed and his hands hover over Alec's wound. Silence filled the room once again, but this time it was short lived, for it was cut off by Alec's pained inhale the second Magnus breathed out.

* * *

The Warlock opened his eyes, aware that they were golden, like the cat's. 'Like the sun...' Alexander had told Magnus one night, as they were lying on their bed, bodies spent and hearts contented, a result of tender, yet passionate love making... With this thought in his head, Magnus let his magic pour out of him. He felt strong waves of energy leaving his body through the tips of his fingers and was careful to lead them beneath the small ribbons of Alec's shirt, which had become one with the ravaged flesh. He was careful to maneuver his magic, letting it slip underneath the torn skin, the gashed muscles and the thickening blood, feeling the exact moment it did slide in. Yes, Magnus felt it, for his magic was a part of him; the elegant blue streams were extensions of his fingers, of his very being. So, yes, he did feel it. But so did Alec, whose hoarse cry was so pained, it made the Warlock's heart miss a beat.

* * *

"Talk to him!" the Warlock commanded Jace, all the while he continued his ministrations, guiding his magic deeper underneath Alec's flesh, willing it to push and purge, to break the increasingly thickening stream which was Alec's contaminated blood. He needed to get to that claw, yet that little thing seemed to have a mind of its own, as it was constantly moving, and was now even closer to Alec's heart than it was when Magnus had arrived. "Alec, Alec, it's me buddy, it's Jace. I'm here, right here alright?" The man paused, swallowing hard. His parabatai rune hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to what his brother was feeling. Gathering his courage, Jace spoke again.

* * *

"It's alright, It's going to be alright Alec, just hang on, just a little bit longer and then it'll be all over..." His voice trailed off as Alec screamed anew, a cry heart-wrecking, which made the veins on the young archer's neck pop out. "Oh God... They're black, like vines, like snaky vines..." Clary muttered under her breath as she beheld the sight. She pressed her hands on Alec's leg even more, keeping him as still as she could. Glancing across from her, Clary let her gaze linger on Izzy, who was crying silent tears. "Let go!" Alec howled, and Jace had to remind himself that he had to hold the archer still.

* * *

Magnus felt sweat drenching his face, but narrowed his eyes, moving his wrist slightly to his left, in an attempt to speed up the flow of magic which was running within Alec's blood. His cat-eyes flicked from the wound to the veins on Alec's neck and his breath hitched at the sight of black, snakelike lines. He felt his hand trembling, but placed his free palm around his wrist in order to will his magic to keep on flowing. He was close, closer than ever before... He let his fingers move up and then down, in a way which resembled the movements of a pianist. Yet, no dulcet tone was heard, only Alec's pleading scream. "Stop, stop!" The archer cried out desperately, time and time again, making Izzy's frame tremble dangerously. Magnus was sure his heart was shattering to ever smaller pieces with every high-pitched cry, yet he refused to back down.

* * *

Jace found himself holding Alec down using all his strength and training, muttering nothings into his ear. Yet, all words of comfort died in his throat the moment Magnus lowered his hand, fingers now almost touching the wound, an act which caused blood as well as black ichor to ooze out of the torn flesh anew. The sight was indeed not for the fainthearted, as the blood was now flowing freely down Alec's side, dying the sheets and the floor a dark red color. Thick pieces of black ichor were dripping down as well, and the smell traveled down Izzy's throat, making her stomach flip. She had to place one hand over her mouth, but she refused to leave the room.

* * *

Alec's body started convulsing and Izzy bit her bottom lip to the point of drawing blood so as to stop from calling out to her brother. Magnus growled deep in his throat, a sound inhuman and close to a snarl. He began moving his fingers again, and Clary could see through blurred eyes, that her friend was drawing his fingers closer together, in a motion that indicated he wanted to clench them into a fist. Jace groaned in pain, his parabatai rune burning against his skin. But, to his credit, the blond Shadowhunter kept a firm grip on Alec's right shoulder and pressed his other hand at the center of his brother's chest. Magnus' fingers were now like an enclosing vice, mere inches above the oozing wound and the the streams of energy emerging from them, were now orange.

* * *

Magnus' eyes widened and his fingers finally came together, forming a fist. "Teneo!" The Warlock commanded sharply, well aware that his magic had finally imprisoned that small piece of the demon's claw. A strong breeze blew then, making both girls shiver. The breeze was unexpectedly cold, carrying with it a huge amount of energy. Izzy blinked, darting her head from side to side, so that her vision would focus on the Warlock again. Her hair danced at the breeze's command, yet her sweet scent was not capable of covering the smell of blood.

* * *

Magnus' nostrils twitched, but the Warlock inhaled deeply, unable to care about the intense smell of blood which his nose picked up. He exhaled, and tightened his fist, willing his magic to gather around the small demonic claw. The venom the claw contained was powerful, and once again, it seemed to Magnus as though that little fragment had a will of its own, for it was hooked in between the deepest layers of Alec's muscles, determent to claim the young archer's life. But Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and that meant, he refused to be defeated and step down, even as he felt his magic leaving him rapidly. That wasn't good, however, Magnus thought to himself.

* * *

He still needed to draw out the claw as well as the remaining venom... He breathed heavily, gritting his teeth against the feeling of wariness which was starting to crawl around his hands. No, he needed more power, more magic. His eyes flicked to Jace, but he knew that the young man couldn't move right now. He knitted his eyebrows together and began moving his fist upwards. No sooner had he done that, than a cry unlike anything else the Warlock had ever heard before, echoed throughout the infirmary. Magnus could swear that the windows rattled as the sound-wave traveled with the air. His eyes blurred as he saw his beloved Alexander arching his back as if he was made entirely of muscles and had no bones in his body. Izzy and Clary had to take many steps back, as Alec lost what little control he had over his limbs. Jace however, remained pinned where he stood, refusing to leave his brother's side.

* * *

One would have to analyze the sound bit by bit, in order to determine if it was a product of a man's vocal cords. It was so raw, so shamelessly filled with fear, agony and pain. Incomprehensible by most, yet Magnus could make out the two syllables which were uttered in between the inhuman howls. And how could he not recognize them, when they were the ones composing his name? "Ma- Agh! -gnus!" Alec cried out beseechingly... Magnus' heart stopped beating.

* * *

The plea was filled with so much fear, pain and need. It was a plea filled with vulnerability. The tone the Nephilim had used was low, yet deprived of all masks. Alec was neither the brave Shadowhunter. Nor yet the always-patient parabatai and big brother. Alec was scared, body writhing like a fish's out of the water. Alec couldn't breathe, and his heart was beating so fast, it was on the verge of giving out. Alec was in so much pain. He was dying. And he was calling out to the only person his barely functioning brain could point out. To the one person, his erratically beating heart had given itself to. He was calling out to the one person who had seen Alec at his most vulnerable.

* * *

He was calling out for Magnus. That was Alec's last, and safest haven. The broken plea, his lover's name. The man who had always taken the pain away and had healed all wounds. Both external as well as others, which were hiding deep underneath the surface, deep underneath his white skin, away from prying eyes. Wounds, which had been inflicted by sharp words and angry glares, filled with disgust... Yes, Magnus could help him. He could take the pain away. He could guide Alec back to a brighter place, for his eyes had stolen some of the light of the sun. Yes, Magnus could do it. Magnus, Magnus... "MAGNUS!" Alec yelled and every soul inside the New York Institute heard his cry...

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 6...**_

* * *

''Teneo'' means ''grasp'' according to Google translate

 ** _So, here it ends..._**  
 ** _I would love to hear your thoughts! They keep me going on more than one ways... Thank you so much for all your suport!_**  
 ** _I hope you enjoyed!_**  
 ** _So, until next time,_**  
 ** _Love you all,_**  
 ** _Usagi!_**


	7. The battle is won but

_**So, here is chapter 7!**_  
 _ **Hope you'll enjoy! A/N!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 "The battle is won, but the war still rages on..."**_

 _ **Previously...**_

"Ma- Agh! -gnus!" Alec cried out beseechingly... Magnus' heart stopped beating. The plea was filled with so much fear, pain and need. It was a plea filled with vulnerability. Alec was in so much pain. He was dying. And he was calling out to the only person his barely functioning brain could point out. To the one person, his erratically beating heart had given itself to. He was calling out to the one person who had seen Alec at his most vulnerable.

* * *

He was calling out for Magnus. That was Alec's last, and safest haven. The broken plea, his lover's name. The man who had always taken the pain away and had healed all wounds. Yes, Magnus could help him. He could take the pain away. He could guide Alec back to a brighter place, for his eyes had stolen some of the light of the sun. Yes, Magnus could do it. Magnus, Magnus... MAGNUS!" Alec yelled and every soul inside the New York Institute heard his cry...

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

Magnus felt his heart stumbling on itself and every single cell in his body was ready to combust. The Warlock shivered, as the hair of his hands started rising upwards. He wished he could stop. He was sure, he would sell his very soul to the Devil if it meant Alec wouldn't be in so much pain. He would give up everything; his magic, his immortality, his wealth... Everything. But he couldn't stop, not now. Everyone fell silent, and three pairs of eyes were instantaneously fixed on the Warlock. Magnus paused his ministrations for only a moment, and leaned close to his lover, lips finding Alec's ear. The words he spoke went unheard by the three Shadowhunters, but something inside Magnus was telling him that Alec could somehow hear him.

* * *

"I'm right here, with you, Alec. I'm by your side, darling, like I promised. And if you can hear me, then know that I'll bring you back. But you have to fight, you must fight the pain, you can't give in." The Warlock breathed out, voice but a mere, wavering whisper. "Please Alexander..." He swallowed the sob which was threatening to come out of his lips and pulled away, ever so carefully. He then got up from his chair, pinning his legs on the floor, stretching his hand. His wrist was slightly tilted to the right and his fingers were clenched so tightly together, that his knuckles had turned white. Alec jolted again, hands gripping the sheets so tightly, they could tear then to shreds.

* * *

"MAGNUS!" The Nephilim screeched, this time uttering the Warlock's full name, not bits and pieces of it. "MAGNUS! MAGNUS!" The cries were surely audible throughout the Institute, for the walls of the infirmary were not capable of concealing such pained howls. Izzy leaned against the wall and Clary hurried to her side, letting her bury her face in the crook of her neck, so as to muffle the sobs. "Magnus!" Alec shouted for yet another time, making Jace dart his head towards the Warlock. He opened his mouth, ready to ask the Downworlder to stop, but Magnus seemed lost in his own mind, as he was moving his fist slowly, yet steadily, upwards.

* * *

Inch by agonizing inch, the Warlock moved his wrist upwards, never letting it slip not even a mere millimeter to the side. The accuracy of his movements would be envied even by the greatest of neurosurgeons. Jace closed his mouth, remembering the words the Warlock had spoken earlier. 'The fragment is too close to his heart. One wrong move, and Alec could...' No, no, he couldn't afford to distract him now. He couldn't ask him to stop, for that would break his concentration and that, in turn, would cause Alec's death. But as Jace returned his gaze on the wound, he felt his stomach flipping. Even if Alec didn't die from the claw which was inside him, he would definitely die, either from the bleeding, or from a cardiac arrest.

* * *

Jace waved his head in refusal, shutting his eyes against the thought which was swirling in his head. No. Alec was the best fighter Jace had ever known. He was his parabatai, his brother. He wouldn't die. 'I won't let him.' Magnus' words echoed inside Jace's head and the Shadowhunter obliged his eyes to open. He pushed Alec's upper body down with all his might, all the while dragging his eyes towards Magnus. The sight he beheld made his breath hitch. The Warlock was gritting his teeth and pain was painted across his frowned face. Jace however, wasn't sure about the origins of that truly, heartbreaking sight.

* * *

The Shadowhunter could tell that, drawing the piece of the demon's claw out of Alec's wound without letting it touch his heart, required a Herculean effort from Magnus' part. He was using every single drop of magic he had inside him. The muscles of his right hand, whose fingers the Warlock had clenched into a fist, were so tensed Jace was sure the veins would pop out of his flesh. His golden cat-eyes were glowing, brighter than ever before and his breathing was so slow and shallow that one would think he wasn't inhaling at all, so as to maintain his hand steady. And yet, Jace wasn't sure the pain across the Warlock's face was a result of his currant state.

* * *

No... Jace could tell that the pain Magnus was feeling was attributed to the fact that Alec was desperately calling out to him. The archer couldn't even beg for his lover to stop, or to help him. Magnus' name was the only coherent word which would escape Alec's lips. And that, Jace knew, was far worse than anything else Alec could be shouting. Because, it meant that this one word was holding thousands of meanings, that this one word, was the manifestation of everything the young man wanted to say, but couldn't, due to the pain which was blanking his mind. It meant that, Alec was calling out to Magnus, hoping, believing that his lover would make the excruciating torment stop.

* * *

And even in this state, with his life hanging by a thread, that small part of Alec which was still able to function, knew that he didn't have to ask Magnus to help him, or to save him. There was no need to utter the words. His name was enough. Enough, to bring Magnus close to Alec. Enough, to motivate the Warlock to make the torment stop. Yet, he was the one causing it... So, yes, by the time Jace averted his gaze from the Warlock's hunched frame, he was sure beyond any doubt, that Magnus' devastated expression, was a result of his lover's cries, for which he was responsible... Cries which would certainly haunt the Warlock's dreams for a long time...

* * *

Jace felt his heart breaking as Alec screamed again, but the Shadowhunter could tell that the Warlock was close to getting the claw out, as he could now see a gold and orange glow emerging from Alec's wound. "Come on buddy, come on, just a little bit longer, yeah? We're almost done, it's going to be all over..." He muttered in the archer's ear, all the while Magnus drew his fist a few more millimeters upwards, thus revealing more of the thick, golden-orange orb of energy which he had conjured. The orb emerged from the marsh of torn, molded flesh, blood and ichor, under the sound of Alec's short lived howl.

* * *

Short lived because, in a moment of clarity, the blond man realized that his brother could actually kill himself as he let out cry after desperate cry of Magnus' name. He grabbed a small towel from the nightstand, which was by the bed, placing it inside his brother's mouth, thus stopping him from biting his tongue, and therefor, from choking on his own blood. "Bite down Alec, bite down..." Jace instructed, keeping his voice as steady as he could manage. He then darted his gaze towards the, now floating orb and his eyes narrowed in anger. Within it, lingered a small, yet sharp fragment of the demon's claw.

* * *

"Izzy, look, he did it!" Clary whispered in Izzy's ear, for the latter had averted her gaze from the heart-wrecking sight, and had buried her face in the crook of Clary's neck. No sooner had the words left the girl's lips, than Izzy darted her head towards her brother. Her eyes flew open, as she saw Magnus' legs trembling and she rushed to his side, offering her hand wordlessly. The Warlock didn't even look at her, he couldn't afford to lose his focus. Izzy panicked, but then placed her hand on Magnus' shoulder, willing for all her energy to be transferred to him.

* * *

The black haired Shadowhunter felt her energy leaving her body, her legs wobbled and her gaze blurred even more. But she remained by the Warlock's side, a small smile on her lips, as she saw the flow of Magnus' magic increasing. The man pulled his fist upwards again and now the golden orb which was concealing the claw was entirely out of Alec's body. The archer cried out again, only this time, he breathed out a long, broken sigh of relief. Jace extended his right hand, removing the small towel from his brother's mouth, allowing him to take in a deep breath. Magnus however, couldn't let himself breathe out yet. He guided the golden orb away from his beloved Alexander, letting the claw fall inside the bowl with the cold water, which was instantly colored black.

* * *

"You've made it buddy, that's it, that's it, Alec, it's going to be alright now, it's going to be alright..." Jace praised softly, muttering in his brother's ear. Magnus lowered his hand slowly, willing his fingers to unclench, so that his muscles could relax. His inner forearm felt numb, so the Warlock raised his other hand, letting his palm hover over Alec's wound, which was now bleeding a tremendous amount of blood. He knew he had to stop the bleeding and draw out the remaining poison, but in no way could he resist his heart's desire to take that moment, that one moment, so as to breathe in and out a couple of times. If he didn't do that, he knew he would pass out. Izzy withdrew her hand from the Warlock's shoulder, taking a few wobbly steps to the side, leaning heavily against the wall.

* * *

Magnus inhaled deeply for the first time in a long while, feeling his senses returning to him. The Warlock repeated the procedure a couple of times and then sat back on the chair, bending over Alec's frame, letting his lips find his lover's ear. He found himself swallowing hard, and he battled the almost overwhelming need to just lay beside his young Nephilim, and let his weary hands tower over him. No, he couldn't do that, not yet. For the time being, he would have to settle with muttering words of comfort to Alec, because the first battle for his life was coming to an end, but the course of the war was yet to be decided...

* * *

So, Magnus spoke to him, and his voice was tired and raw, filled with so many emotions. The Warlock blinked, for his own voice was sounding foreign in his ears. Fear, guilt, desperation, hope and love; they were all pouring out of the Warlock, becoming one with his hushed, whispered pleas. "Alexander, darling, it's done, it's almost over... You did it my Angel, you did it..." Magnus removed black strands of hair from his lover's sweaty forehead, swallowing hard. The Shadowhunter shivered as the cold rings came in touch with his burning skin, but the feeling was welcomed and familiar.

* * *

"I'm here, Alec, I'm right here..." Magnus promised, swallowing back the tears as he spoke. Jace's face lighted up and when his gaze met the one of the Warlock, Jace couldn't help but feel a tremendous amount of gratitude for the man, who was now finally, smiling. Magnus inhaled deeply then, savoring Alec's scent, understanding that, despite his many, many years, despite his wisdom and his unclouded judgment, he couldn't stop feelings of joy and happiness from welling up in his chest. Yes, at that moment, he was utterly at their mercy. And he didn't mind. Not one bit...

* * *

Underneath long, black eyelashes, Alec's eyes fluttered and Magnus gasped silently as the young Shadowhunter turned his face to the side, leaning into the Warlock's cooling touch. "Alexander, can you hear me?" Magnus questioned in a small voice, and his whispers caused three pairs of eyes to widen. His own amber eyes were fixed on his lover's sweaty face. "Alec, it's me, Magnus..." The Warlock offered, letting his other hand brush black strands of hair away from Alec's forehead yet again. "M-M-Mags..." Alec breathed out, a relieved whisper only the Warlock heard. "Yes, yes, I'm right here, right here Alexander... It's alright, it's going to be alright darling..." The Downworlder promised, voice wavering.

* * *

"The... kids..." The Nephelim breathed out and Magnus could swear he could have hit Alec for his selfishness. By the Angel, he was dying, and all he could think of, were some innocent kids who just happened to be there when the Demons attacked. "I got them out, Alec, they're fine, everyone is fine... Me, Clary, Izzy, everyone's okay buddy. Thanks to you..." Jace spoke, voice raw, but truthful. Magnus saw his young lover swallowing down a moan of pain and he hurried to calm him down.

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Alec, you're going to be okay, I'm going to make the pain stop, okay? I'm going to make it stop, I promise you..." The Warlock assured, although he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. It could have been that he was addressing this statement to the three Shadowhunters who were in the room with him, or, to his beloved Nephilim who was lying on the white sheets, or to himself. Magnus didn't really know the answer to that. So, he just let his hands caress Alec's burning skin, feeling his heart fluttering when Alec leaned into the touch again. The blissful moment was cut short, however, as Alec's body went numb for a mere second. It tensed and seized not a moment later, however, writhing uncontrollably due to the extended blood loss...

* * *

Magnus hurried back to his feet, ignoring his muscles' protests. He moved a few feet away from the bed, extending his hand— this time it was his left hand- above Alec's wound. His eyes blurred, both with unshed tears, as well as, with exhaustion, but the Warlock bit his lip hard, obliging his magic to re-surface, so that he could draw out the remaining poison. Yes, Magnus was right... The battle against the demon's claw had been won, but the war was still raging on...

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 7...**_

* * *

 _ **So, here it ends! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you, each and every one of you, for taking the time to read this! I hope I didn't let you down!**_  
 _ **So, until next time,**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi!**_


	8. The man dressed in Black

**_HELLO! Here is the next chapter! I have to state that the name_** ** _''Alan Ashman" does not exist in the Shadowhunters TV series. As far as I am aware, I came up with it and he is an original character. Any possible similarity with a character from the books, or any real-life person, is totally unintentional and coincidental._**

 ** _So, off we go!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: "**_ _ **The man dressed in Black, the man who wore a mask..."**_

 _ **Previously...**_

"M-M-Mags..." Alec breathed out, a relieved whisper, only the Warlock heard. "Yes, yes, I'm right here, right here Alexander... It's alright, it's going to be alright my darling..." Magnus promised, swallowing back the tears as he spoke. Jace's face lighted up and when his gaze met the one of the Warlock, Jace couldn't help but feel a tremendous amount of gratitude for the man, who was now finally, smiling.

* * *

The blissful moment was cut short, however, as Alec's body went numb for a mere second. It tensed and seized not a moment later, however, writhing uncontrollably due to the extended blood loss... Magnus hurried back to his feet, ignoring his muscles' protests. He moved a few feet away from the bed, extending his hand—this time it was his left hand- above Alec's wound. His eyes blurred, both with unshed tears, as well as, with exhaustion, but the Warlock bit his lip hard, obliging his magic to re-surface, so that he could draw out the remaining poison. Yes, Magnus was right... The battle against the demon's claw had been won, but the war was still raging on...

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

Izzy let out a shaky, breathy, muffled shriek as her eyes fell on her brother's figure. She tried to move away from the wall, but that proved to be a bad idea, for the room started spinning and the girl shivered as she felt the telltale second during which, her knees gave out from under her. Jace gasped in horror at the sight of his sister collapsing on the floor, but to her credit, Clary rushed to the spot, catching Izzy, dragging her away from Magnus and towards an empty bed. "No, no, let me go back, he needs to draw out more of my-" "Shh... Izzy, no, come on, lay down." Clary offered in a hushed voice, all the while guiding the black haired Shadowhunter towards the bed.

* * *

A few feet away, Alec was panting for breath, squirming and thrusting on the bed, as Magnus was obliging the venom to withdraw and leave the young man's body. Jace had tears in his eyes, but he knew he wasn't the only one. All of a sudden however, the archer let out a long, breathy sigh and then stilled on the bed. Magnus' eyes widened and he stopped his ministrations at once. "What, what is it?" Jace rasped, gaze flicking between the Warlock and his brother. "Alexander!" Magnus uttered wearily, yet urgently. He drew his hand away from the wound and tried to move closer to the bed, but his exhaustion had finally caught up with him. He took one, then a second step towards the bed, but then his legs wobbled and the Warlock was unable to remain standing any longer. He sunk to his knees, blurting out reassurances to Jace, who croaked out his name the second his knees were met with the cold floor.

* * *

Clary rushed to the spot again, helping her friend to nestle next to the bed. She babbled something about bringing a pillow for his knees, but the Warlock shook his head in refusal. He was now only inches away from his young lover and he rested his elbows on the mattress, extending his hands, reaching out to Alec's pale, and now still, face. Trembling, sweaty hands, caressed the burning skin ever so gently, and Magnus let the fingers of his left hand brush Alec's slightly parted lips, waiting to feel the, by now, all familiar and beloved, tingling sensation which would wash over him, every time Alec's hot breaths engulfed his fingertips. His other hand slid down the young archer's neck. Long, ringed fingers lingered on Alec's pulse point.

* * *

"No, no, not now, not now..." The Warlock muttered to himself, forgetting that he wasn't alone in the room. "Magnus, what is it?" Jace rasped in fear, breathing shallowly. "No, no... Come on Alec, don't give up on me, not now, you stupid Nephelim..." he blurted out hoarsely, not caring about the rawness of his tone. He pressed his index and middle finger on his lover's pulse point even harder, willing the last bits of his magic to stabilize and hopefully increase, Alec's pulse. Faint blue streams of magic danced over Alec's chest and for a few agonizing moments, no one dared to speak. They could hardly breathe... "Come on, come on Alexander... Hold on, hold on for me..." The Warlock pleaded under his breath, in a tone deep and wavering.

* * *

Jace was the one who eventually broke the deathly silence, as he pulled his hands away from his brother's chest and moved to where the Warlock was crouching, next to Alec's bed. "Take it, take every last drop of my strength!" the Shadowhunter said, his tone equally scared and demanding. Gold, tear-filled eyes fell on the young man's pained face and he accepted the offered hand, drawing strength from Jace in earnest. He focused all his magic on stopping the bleeding and knitting the ravaged flesh back together, knowing that it was the best he could do, given Alec's current state.

* * *

Jace's energy was much more powerful than Isabelle's, so the Warlock let his magic flow freely, allowing it to repair the torn flesh from the inside. He, once again started moving his hand upwards, but this time, the movement was guiding the blue streams of energy and Jace could only stare in bewilderment and awe, as his brother's muscles were put back together piece by piece and eventually the three long gashes were starting to heal. The Shadowhunter couldn't tell if there would be marks left on his brother's skin, but frankly, he couldn't care about such an unimportant detail.

* * *

When Magnus reached Alec's collarbone, he turned to Clary, mouthing that she should very gently prop Alec up, but only a few inches, so that he could heal the back of the young Shadowhunter's shoulder. Clary obeyed silently, cradling Alec's head, feeling the slow, labored breaths her friend was taking in. Another minute passed and the wound was mostly healed, and the flow of the blood which was running down Alec's side had been reduced drastically. Yet, the wound was not completely closed. Despite that, Magnus released Jace's hand, all the while nodding for Clary to place Alec back on the mattress.

* * *

"Why did you stop? There is still a lot of demon venom running through Alec's veins! And the wound is not healed all the way. What is the point of healing the wound if the demon venom is still in Alec's bloodstream?" Jace snapped, averting his gaze from the Warlock's face when he saw his expression darkening. "I can give you more of my energy, hell, I told you to take it all!" Jace muttered, but this time made sure to soften his tone. He didn't mean to take his frustration out on Magnus, he just needed his brother back. "Magnus, I... I know you're exhausted but... Please, we have to keep on going. We must fight for him. You and me. I'll give you as much of my energy as you need." The tone was a pleading one and when Jace met Magnus' eyes, he was surprised to see that they were filled not with anger, or hostility, like the Shadowhunter thought they would be, but with understanding and compassion. That however, shouldn't come as a surprise After all, Magnus had witnessed a similar reaction from Alec,when Jace had been missing.

* * *

Jace was taken aback by the sight and he lowered his head, unable to deal with the fact that there was anyone on this Earth which could look at him like Magnus had just did. Luckily, the Warlock was also not good with expressing emotions, so he turned his gaze on Alec, placing his fingers on the young man's pulse point yet again. "You and me, we may be able to continue, but I'm afraid Alexander can't do the same." The Downworlder explained in a low voice. He hurried to speak, not wanted the two Shadowhunters to cut him off.

* * *

"His heart has undergone an immense strain. His pulse was too weak when I first came in and then we lost time with Aldertree and his refusal to let me heal Alec. So, the demon venom moved on. When I started pulling the claw out, adrenaline and pain obliged Alec's heart to work faster, a lot faster than it should have been, given the circumstances. So now... Now the adrenaline has worn off, and his heart rate took a dive. I can't keep going, Jace. If I put any more strain on his heart it will give out. In fact, it almost did give out, not two minutes ago." The Warlock muttered, spitting the words out as if they were toxic, as if they were poisoning his blood. "That's why you directed your magic right above his heart..." Clary muttered lowly, blinking back the tears.

* * *

Magnus could only nod. "Then you gave me your strength, so I knew that if I couldn't draw all the venom out, then I had to at least try, and heal the wound." Magnus continued, damping one of the clean towels in the bowl with the hot water. "But he can't take it anymore. The fact that his heart is still beating is a miracle in itself." The words fell heavy on Jace's shoulders and the Shadowhunter bit his lip. "I have pulled some of the demon venom out of the wound, but there is still a dangerously large amount of it running through Alec's veins as we speak." "So... Now what?" Izzy, who had somehow managed to get back on her feet and close to her brother, asked. The Warlock sighed bitterly as he bleached the towel he had previously dipped into the hot water.

* * *

"Now, there is no other choice but to make him drink the potion which can clear his blood of the venom." Magnus continued, gently brushing Alec's forehead with the washcloth. "Okay, that's good, right?" Clary asked, her face brightening. "I mean, you managed to remove the claw and apparently, enough of the demon venom, so that the rest of it can be cleared up by the potion." "That's true biscuit..." Magnus muttered, looking at the red haired girl with a compassionate expression on his face. What she was saying was partly true, yet her optimism was a clear indication of both her innocence, as well as her ignorance. And she had every right to be both of those things. But not Magnus. Magnus knew better. His amber cat-eyes had seen much more death and devastation, thus his heart knew better than to start fluttering with false hopes...

* * *

"But?" Jace said, arching an eyebrow. "You wouldn't be so silent if there wasn't a 'but' following what you just said." The blond Shadowhunter continued, eyeing the Warlock. Magnus licked his lips before speaking again. "What Clary said, it's true, but only to a certain extent. I've drawn out enough of the venom so that the rest of it can be cleared by the potion. But Alexander is already weakened and on top of that, he has a high fever. The potion will fight off the rest of the demon venom, but its side effects could prove fatal for someone who bears such a severe injury, like Alec does." The Warlock's voice eventually faded and he found himself biting his bottom lip. Clary's expression turned into one of utter sadness in less than a blink of an eye...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Imogen Herondale was sitting in her office, a warm, yet strictly professional room, with walls painted different hues of blue and gray. There was a big wooden desk, on the perimeter of which, graceful technicians had crafted beautiful designs, thus transforming the inanimate object into an elegant piece of furniture. The dark color of the wood, which had come from an oak tree, felt smooth under Imogen's roughed fingertips. She blew out a sigh, swinging her chair around, so as to face the big window which was on the wall. The starry sky of Alicante greeted her and the woman took a moment to stare at those stars, which were shining high above, shining with a light so bright and purifying, it could seemingly break through even the darkest of places.

* * *

Thoughts of her deceased son flooded her mind then, but the woman shook her head in an attempt to push them away. A knock at her door was what eventually helped the Inquisitor achieve her goal. "Come in." She replied sharply. The door opened then and a tall figure walked in. Shiny black shoes made almost no sound as they stepped on the cold floor. The black color of the shoes felt out of place as it was reflected in the white marble floor. "Ah, Mister Ashman, I have been waiting for you." The Inquisitor said, eyeing the man who was standing by the door.

* * *

"Apologies ma'am. I was delayed." The man replied, voice deep, yet steady. He lowered his gaze, shoving his phone in his pocket. The Inquisitor let her gaze scan the man as if she had never lay eyes on him before, albeit he was more than just a member of the Clave and of the Council. He was around thirty three years old, yet his life, as the Inquisitor knew, hadn't been an easy one. Her lips formed a faint smile as she took in the man's clothes. His dark blue trousers were falling elegantly over his slim, well shaped legs, covering strong calf muscles, and well trained, swift thighs as well as hips. The button and belt of his trousers, were shining under the dim light of the office, making it almost impossible for someone not to let his eyes linger on them.

* * *

The Inquisitor was no exception. Her gaze, however, left the shiny accessories shortly after falling on them and traveled upwards yet again, taking in the man's ebony black shirt, which was decorated with buttons in the hue of his trousers. Underneath it, lingered a strong, broad chest, with muscles tensed and on edge. Muscles covered in battle scars, which the man felt the need to hide under expensive long sleeved and high collared shirts. The Inquisitor let out a small huff, letting her gaze move upwards yet again, albeit she already knew what she would be met with.

* * *

The collar of the man's shirt, as well as his sleeves, were neatly folded so as to cover three quarters of his neck end the entire length of his well trained hands, up to the point where his wrists were completely concealed in a cocoon of soft, expensive cotton. A long, black, unbuttoned coat, was falling over his broad shoulders and its collar was turned upwards, emphasizing the man's shark-face and his rather big cheekbones. "Even in the middle of the night, you're always neatly dressed." The woman pointed out and there was a part of her, that couldn't help but think of Magnus and his choices when it came to clothes.

* * *

"You know me better than anyone, Inquisitor. You know I like looking... Presentable." The man replied, cracking a small smile. His black eyes shone as the light of the room got trapped within them. "However, I doubt that your call had anything to do with my styling choices." He pointed out, voice low. The Inquisitor pressed a hand on her face. "Please, sit down Mister Ashman... We need to talk." The Inquisitor explained, waving her hand, indicating that the man should sit down on a chair across from her. The man nodded his head in agreement and moved elegantly, slightly raising his trouser as he sat down...

* * *

They say, never allow a single soul to know of your weaknesses, your desires, your unfulfilled wishes, for they will eventually, use them against you... They say, never underestimate neither your opponent, nor yet your closest ally... They say treacherous men hide well, behind righteous masks... Thus, here lies the question. Are your eyes keen enough to pierce through the mask? "So, Inquisitor, what is it you want of me?" The man asked, face strictly professional. Carefully masked...

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 8...**_

* * *

 _ **So, here it ends!**_  
 _ **I would love to hear your thoughts!**_  
 _ **What did you think of Mister Ashman? All dressed in black, save his jeans, with sleeves neatly folded, well trained, a man that the Inquisitor knows very well, according to his own words! She knows him... Or does she?**_  
 _ **So, until next time,**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi!**_


	9. You may be deceived

_**So, here is yet another chapter! Thank you all for all your feedback!**_  
 _ **I hope that you'll enjoy this!**_  
 _ **The title does not belong tome, it's a quote by Frank Crane.**_  
 _ **So, off we go!**_

* * *

 _ **"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment unless you trust enough."**_  
 _ **Frank Crane**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: ''**_ _ **You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment, unless you trust enough."**_

 _ **Previously...**_

They say, never allow a single soul to know of your weaknesses, your desires, your unfulfilled wishes, for they will eventually, use them against you... They say, never underestimate neither your opponent, nor yet your closest ally... They say treacherous men hide well, behind righteous masks... Thus, here lies the question. Are your eyes keen enough to pierce through the mask?

* * *

"So, Inquisitor, what is it you want of me?" The man asked, face strictly professional. Carefully masked... "We need to talk." The Inquisitor explained, waving her hand, indicating that the man should sit down on a chair across from her. The man nodded his head in agreement and moved elegantly, slightly raising his trouser as he sat down...

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

No sooner had the man sat down on the chair, than the Inquisitor started talking, wasting no time in politics. "As you very well know, Alan, we have a very dangerous situation going on in the NY Institute." The man smiled at the sound of his first name. "I am well aware that Mister Lightwood is gravely injured. I was present in the council, and with all due respect, I opposed the decision about the lock-down. Mister Lightwood may still have a chance." The man offered, eyeing the Inquisitor thoroughly.

* * *

"I trust you more than anyone, Alan. You have been my right hand for more than ten years. So I need you to tell me. Out of all those who were present in the meeting, did anyone seem... Determent to see the NY Institute under lock-down?" The woman questioned, piercing Alan with her eyes. The man's face frowned and he took a few seconds to put his thoughts in order. "No, ma'am. No one acted out of line. However, most of them agreed to lock the Institute down, out of fear that the demons would find a way to infiltrate it." The man explained, his expression unreadable. "And what about Mister Lightwood?" The Inquisitor questioned in a low voice. "Mister Lightwood's life didn't seem to be a top priority, albeit he's the Head of the Institute." Alan answered, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

"Ma'am, with all due respect..." Alan's voice trailed off and his lips quivered. "Yes, Alan?" The woman pressed, raising an eyebrow. "I think Alexander Lightwood's life is not as important as the Clave's overall reputation, for most of its members. After all..." Another pause, and the man swallowed hard. "Alan, tell me what's in your mind." "Ma'am... What I'm trying to say is that many members of the council view Mister Lightwood as... As someone who has humiliated the entire Clave. His sexuality is not accepted by most of the council and his personal relations deem him... Um... Unreliable. Unwelcome, even." The man continued, lowering his voice.

* * *

"And what about you, Alan? Do you... Share these views?" The woman questioned, drawing out the words to emphasize her point. "Are you asking me... If I mind that the head of the NY Institute is dating a Downworlder?" Alan retorted, folding his legs, moving closer to the desk, letting his long hands rest on the wooden surface. "Or... Are you asking me if I mind it to such an extend that I would manipulate and convince the Council to vote in favor of a decision which as an ultimate goal, is to get Mister Lightwood out of the way once and for all?" Alan continued, scanning the Inquisitor's face. "Because, that's what the lock down really wants to achieve. Am I wrong?" The woman lowered her eyes, remaining silent for a moment, as if weighing her options. The next second, however, she cleared her throat and spoke again.

* * *

"Alan, I... There is someone from within the highest ranks of the Clave who..." The Inquisitor let her voice fade, unsure of how to orchestrate her thoughts. "Someone who would gladly use the demon attack as a facade to order the lock-down." Alan finished the phrase for her. "A traitor..." The man continued, crashing his fist on the desk. They both fell silent after that, losing themselves inside their heads. "If I may ask... Is there someone else to whom you've entrusted these suspicions?" Alan questioned in a hesitant voice. "No, mister Ashman. None of the Clave members knows of my suspicions." The woman replied tiredly. "And... What about people who are not bound to the Clave?" Alan pressed, letting his eyes scrutinize the Inquisitor's face.

* * *

"What are you asking me, Mister Ashman?" The woman rasped, her voice sharp. "Pardon me, ma'am, but as it would seem, we have a very difficult situation on our hands. Someone from the Clave wants Alexander's head on a plate, and he has found the perfect chance to achieve his goal. So, I was thinking that, maybe, if we can't trust the Clave, then we should trust someone else. Someone who's smart enough to put the pieces together, who cares for Mister Lightwood's well being enough to help us with this." The man hurried to explain himself. "I never meant to doubt your intentions, Inquisitor." Alan offered, apologetically. "As I have never doubted yours, Alan." The woman answered after a while.

* * *

"Thank you, ma'am." Alan replied slowly. "What are your orders?" He then questioned in a serious tone. "Should we try and find the member of the Clave that has betrayed us, or-" "No, no. We have to take drastic measures. I need the NY Institute secured immediately." "But, I thought the lock-down would be enough... I don't think it would be a wise choice to send anyone from the Clave to the institute. We have no idea who the traitor might be. We should permit all members of the Clave from portaling to New York, at least for now." Alan explained, voice sure. "Yes, you're right Alan..." Imogen muttered absently, for her mind was dwelling on Magnus' words.

* * *

'Without my help, you may as well lose the entire NY Institute. The traitor may be working with Valentine, so you need me here. The possibility of an attack is serious and the lock-down will not prevent neither Circle Members, nor any traitor of the Clave, from entering the building. With all your Shadowhunters in the streets, you have no one to defend it.' Imogen waved her head in an attempt to clear it from these thoughts an she swallowed before speaking again. "Ma'am? Are you all right?" The man questioned, alarmed. "Yes, yes, I am fine Alan." "Alright then... Should I initiate the security protocol? That way, no member of the Clave will be able to go to the NY Institute." Alan elaborated, raising an eyebrow when the Inquisitor waved her head in refusal.

* * *

"It's not just Alexander Lightwood's life that's at stake, Alan. Our reputation is hanging by a thread. We need to act fast, catch the traitor before anyone else is involved." "I understand Ma'am." Was all the man answered, voice even. "So, I need someone I can trust to go to New York and secure the Institute. With almost all our forces on the battlefield, any intruder could take over the building." The woman explained darkly. "Understood. I will assemble a team-" "No, no... You shall go alone, Alan. This mission is of grave importance." The Inquisitor stated, voice low.

* * *

"You want me to lead the mission?" Alan questioned, surprised. "Yes, of course Alan. Now, go and keep in mind, that no Clave member should enter the NY Institute. By the time you will arrive, only a few Shadowhunters will be inside the building, so any newcomer will not be allowed to enter. The rule applies to Clave members and Downworlders alike." "Understood." The man answered, getting up from his chair. "I'll get you access to a portal. You will find it on the ground floor. Head out as soon as you're ready. Waste no time in returning here."The woman commanded sharply. "Inquisitor, what about Aldertree? I'm sure he won't be fond of your choice." "I'll contact Victor right now, Alan. Don't waste time on such matters. The New York Institute needs to be secured. The traitor needs to be caught." Imogen retorted strictly.

* * *

"At your orders, ma'am." Alan replied at once. He eyed the Inquisitor once again, before turning around to leave the room. "Ma'am..." The man said, stopping a few inches before he reached the door. "Yes, Alan?" "What about the High Warlock of Brooklyn? News like that, they travel fast. No doubt whispers will reach his ears, if they haven't already, and he will come by the Institute. Should I let him in?" The question threw the Inquisitor off, but she regained her composure almost instantaneously.

* * *

"Mister Ashman..." The woman uttered, making the man halt. "I have given permission to the High Warlock of Brooklyn to remain in the Institute, despite the lock-down. If by the time you get there Alec Lightwood is alive, then it will be because of Magnus Bane." The woman explained in a low voice, which held a small amount of regret. "Remain, you said?" Alan rasped, but hurried to mask the hate in his tone. "So, he was there before your interference, despite the lock-down?" "Yes." Was all the woman answered. "I see." The man uttered in between his teeth. The air thickened for a moment, but then Alan regained his composure, masking the dark tone of his voice perfectly.

* * *

"Anyhow, I understand your decision Imogen. It was a wise and difficult one." Alan replied after a short pause. His face was hidden from view, thus the small frown remained concealed from Imogen's eyes. "Ma'am... In answer to your previously asked questions about my opinion on the matter of Mister Lightwood's affairs..." The man said, speaking after a long while. "I don't mind that he's dating a Warlock. His personal life is none of my business." "And?" The woman pressed, aware from years of talking to the man, that he had more to say.

* * *

"And, I think it's a good trap card for us Ma'am. Mister Bane is very powerful. It's better that we consider him our allay, rather than our enemy. He's a force to be recon with. So, now more than ever, we need him on our side. And as long as he and Mister Lightwood are together, we have Mister Bane as our ally. So, yes, I think it's a good thing those two have gotten together. Should Alec Lightwood meet his end, then by the Angel, Magnus Bane would be uncontrollable." The man paused then, turning his face towards the Inquisitor. "I will find the traitor Imogen. This is not a good time to lose neither good soldiers, nor yet powerful allies." Alan continued and the Inquisitor nodded her head, watching the man walking out the door with steady steps.

* * *

For all she knew, she was sending her most trusted, capable and loyal soldier to the front line. Loyalty, however, can easily be forsaken in times bleak, in times of war... In times of war, where everything is fair...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back in New York...**_

"So... Now what?" Izzy, who had somehow managed to get back on her feet and close to her brother, asked. "Now, there is no other choice but to make him drink the potion which can clear his blood of the venom. I have pulled some of the demon venom out of the wound, but there is still a dangerously large amount of it running through Alec's veins." The Warlock muttered as he bleached the towel he had previously dipped into the hot water."But?" Jace said, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't be so silent if there wasn't a 'but' following what you just said." The blond Shadowhunter continued, eyeing the Warlock. Magnus licked his lips before speaking again.

* * *

"Alexander is already weakened and on top of that, he was a high fever. The potion will fight off the rest of the demon venom, but its side effects could prove fatal for someone who bears such a severe injury, like Alec does." The Warlock's voice trailed off again, and he found himself biting his bottom lip as his heart sank in an ocean of despair.

* * *

"What can we do for him?" Jace and Clary questioned in unison, and Magnus realized that he could have asked them for anything at that moment. "Unfortunately, there is nothing any of you can do. I will find a way to make him drink the potion, but the rest is on him. But it won't be an easy fight. Far from it, I'm afraid. His body is wrecked and burning with fever, which will undoubtedly climb higher with every dose of the potion." The Warlock muttered, letting the washcloth he still held, brush away the sweat from Alec's neck, in order to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. "How many times does he have to take the potion?" Izzy mumbled weakly, wiping her tear-marked cheeks with the back of her hand.

* * *

Magnus blew out a breath as he gazed across the room, to the clock which was hanging from the wall. "It's three forty five right now. Judging by the amount of demon venom I sense still runs through his veins, he'll need at least five rounds." The Warlock muttered tiredly. "One dose every half an hour." He further elaborated, voice thick with emotion. He paused, swallowing hard, as his heart began to understand that there was no way Alexander could survive the side effects of the potion. "Of these five rounds, the first three are the most crucial and therefor, the most dangerous. I'll be reducing the dosage little by little with every application. The first three doses, however, are tasked with drawing out the majority of the venom, and so they will be dangerously high." The Warlock let his voice trail off, knowing better than to press the matter.

* * *

"Every half an hour? But that's-" "I've told you before Izabelle, we can't afford to wait. The venom has to get out of his system." Magnus explained, voice edgy, harder than he intended it to be. The black-hair girl swallowed the words she wished to speak, lowering her head in resignation. "Okay, alright. If you say that he needs the potion, then that's the case." Jace said after a few seconds during which no one dared to speak. Magnus' eyes widened, only to narrow a mere moment later. He was sure that a look of disbelief was painted all over his face. "He's strong, he will pull through, I know it. I'm sure of it." Jace elaborated, letting his gaze find the one of the Warlock's. "Jace, I know how much he means to you, but I can't lie to you, he's in a very bad way-" Magnus tried, but failed to speak.

* * *

"Stop, stop this." "Jace, look, I need to be honest-" "No, no Magnus, you need to pull yourself together. Right the fuck now!" Jace commanded sharply, raising a hand, only to place it on Magnus' shoulder. His trained fingers gripped the flesh harshly, making the Warlock flinch. When Izzy opened her mouth to speak, Jace waved his head, silently urging her to not interfere. "My brother has been screaming your name for over half an hour. He has been calling out to you. Only you." The blond man retorted, voice low, but sure. "He hasn't been calling out to me, or to Izzy, but to you." Jace rasped, voice low, but sharp, for it now held none of the compassion it was filled with a few minutes ago. "Jace, lower your voice..." Clary muttered, but her words fell on deaf ears, as Jace ignored her.

* * *

"Alec loves you, Magnus, more than you know, more than you could possibly know." The blond man stated, well aware that he was pressing the boundaries more than he should. But that didn't stop him from continuing down that path. "I know it, Magnus, he's my parabatai. I know how much he loves you, I can feel it, every second, every minute of every day, I can feel it." The Shadowhunter said, pressing his palm on his parabatai rune. "So, if you're not going to believe that he can pull through, if you're not going to believe in his inner strength, in his love for us, in his love for you, if you're not going to believe in him, then, who will?" Jace questioned, his voice low, yet filled with honesty.

* * *

Both Izzy as well as Clary gasped in unison at the sound of those words, but Magnus was left speechless, eyes flicking between his lover and Jace, heart fluttering in his chest...

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 9...**_

* * *

 _ **So, here it ends! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you all, for reading!**_  
 _ **Also, I would like to ask you something. Can Magnus use angelic blades? Or is it that because he is a half demon they will burn him or something like that?**_  
 _ **I am sorry for my ignorence, but I don't really know many things about the Shadowhunters outside of the TV show...**_  
 _ **Thank you in advance! I hope that you enjoyed it!**_  
 _ **Until next time,**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi!**_


	10. Where your true allegiance lies

_**Happy new year to you all! May 2018 be your best year yet! Filled with happiness and joy, with people worthy of your love and attention!**_  
 _ **Never allow anyone to make you sad! Always keep on going, always keep on smiling, even when times seem bleak.**_

 _ **So, thank you all for all your support! I am so glad you're enjoying this story! Hope that this chapter won't fail you!**_  
 _ **So, off we go! A/N!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ ** _"Where your true allegiance lies...''_**

 _ **Previously...**_

"Alec loves you, Magnus, more than you know, more than you could possibly know." The blond man stated. "I know it Magnus, he's my parabatai. I know how much he loves you, I can feel it, every second, every minute of every day, I can feel it." The Shadowhunter said, pressing his palm on his parabatai rune. "So, if you're not going to believe that he can pull through, if you're not going to believe in his inner strength, in his love for us, in his love for you, if you're not going to believe in him, then who will?" Jace questioned, voice low, but truthful.

* * *

 _ **NOW...**_

The words fell heavily on the Warlock's shoulders and Magnus took in a sharp breath, opening his mouth. But then all words died in his throat as his troubled mind slowly realized what Jace really meant. He swallowed hard, letting his watery eyes find Alec's figure once again. Jace was right, he needed to push the fear and sorrow aside, he couldn't allow them to clench around his mind and heart like a vice. He needed to have a little faith. At the thought, a part of himself laughed ironically. Have faith? In what? He was a demon, he didn't believe neither in Angels, nor yet in any other higher Beings.

* * *

As if Jace could read his mind, he spoke and his words, were once again filled with meaning. "Have faith in my brother. Have faith in Alec." Jace muttered in a low voice, locking his gaze with Magnus', who swallowed before nodding his head... Jace was right. If there was one thing Magnus believed in, he believed in Alec. He believed in that young man he loved so much. He believed in the man he wanted to spend his life with... He believed, in Alexander Lightwood...

* * *

Jace and Magnus remained silent for a few minutes, for neither of them could find the courage to speak to the other. The sound of Alec's labored breaths got them out of their heads, however, and back to the dreadful present. "We cannot linger, we need to act, or else, he will not last." Magnus muttered, letting his gaze wander around the room, in search for his spell book and box, in which he had stored his potions.

* * *

Soon, the Warlock spotted the box he had brought with him. Magnus sighed wearily, trying to oblige his wobbly legs to obey his wishes. As much as he hated to leave Alec's side, he needed to get up and grab that box. Jace blew out a long sigh and offered his hands to Magnus. "Take my strength." Was all the Shadowhunter said. "There's no reason for you to give me your strength Jace. Alec can't-" "It's not about Alec. It's about you. You can't even stand upright at the moment." The blond man pointed out, letting his eyes take in the sight of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who was on his knees, leaning against the mattress of Alec's bed for support.

* * *

Magnus swallowed thickly, eyes widening in surprise. "Jace, you have to go on a mission-" "First off, you need your magic. And secondly, we both know I am not your ordinary Shadowhunter." Jace said, cutting Magnus off, placing his hands inches away from Magnus'. "You've worn yourself out to save my brother. It's the least I can do." Jace muttered, averting his gaze from the Warlock's face. "I wish he were saved. But he's nowhere near to being neither saved, nor safe, Jace." Magnus pointed out bitterly. Yet, Jace kept his hands outstretched. "Then, there's one more reason for you to take my strength. You have to be able to use your magic. You said that, as long as he fights, you'll fight alongside him. He'll undoubtedly need your magic." The blond man stated, voice softer than before, but sure nonetheless.

* * *

"No. He'll need more than your magic." Izzy offered, flicking her gaze between Jace and Alec. "He'll need you, Magnus." Izzy continued, correcting her brother. The Warlock could only flick his gaze between the three Shadowhunters, and his eyes widened as he found himself in a situation he had rarely encountered before. He was tongue-tied. There were no words he could utter, nothing he could say to these three warriors, would be enough to express his gratitude at this time of need. "Alec would have hated to see you so tired. And when he wakes up, he'll start ranting about how we allowed you to drain yourself of all your magic. You know how he is." Clary pointed out, urging Magnus to accept the offer.

* * *

Magnus hesitated for a second. His blood was frozen in his veins. Not many had ever offered him their energy. And even though Magnus knew Jace was doing it so as to help Alec, the gesture still took him by surprise. His gaze fell on the big, strong palms, which were extended towards him. "Thank you..." Was all the Downworlder mumbled as he once again took a hold of Jace's palms. He felt a strong tingling sensation lingering on the tips of his fingers and then waves of energy started to overrun every corner of his body. Yet, despite the instantaneous euphoria, Magnus noted that Jace's energy was stronger, more aggressive and row, as it entered his system. His mind tried, but failed the urge not to make the comparison with Alec's much kinder, yet almost equally strong aura.

* * *

The Warlock let his eyes flutter closed and allowed his mind to wonder. Memories of his beloved Alexander flooded his heart and soul, making his body shiver to its core, at the mere thought of Alec's energy running through his veins. Oh, that feeling of complicity, of tranquility, of inner peace which would overrun every corner of Magnus' body. Like a cool breath of life it would fill his lungs, and then it would become one with his bloodstream, taming the liquid fire which was the Warlock's demonic blood. Deeper and deeper it would spread inside him, cool like the gentle waves which spread across the hot sand, in a sunny summer day, soft, like the gentle afternoon breeze.

* * *

Oh, that power, which was hiding in the depths of Alexander's soulq how it could make Magnus' spirit fly, how it could give him wings, how it could take the weight the Warlock was carrying off of his shoulders. How its pureness could make Magnus look at himself in the mirror and not loath the amber eyes which would stare back at him... 'Oh, my dear Alexander...' Magnus thought to himself as he breathed in deeply. 'Have faith in Alec...' His cat-eyes flew open then, shining ever so brightly. The Warlock knew in his soul that the war was not yet lost. He let the breath he had previously inhaled out slowly and saw that his vision had cleared up, and that his limbs were once again obeying his wishes. Magnus then released Jace's hands, getting back on his feet in a swift, elegant move, which was filled with his characteristic flourish.

* * *

Jace blew out a relieved sigh and retreated, allowing Magnus to move freely across the room so as to grab the box he had brought with him. Not a moment later, he was back by Alec's side. He placed the box on the nearby desk, on which Clary and Izzy had put the towels and bandages, opening it carefully. Within it, were lying several small vials, each one of each, contained a colored liquid. Magnus' long fingers grabbed three of these vials, pulling them out of the box. "Is that... Is that the potion?" Clary muttered in a low voice. "Yes, but we'll need more of it." Magnus replied, his words spoken under his breath. Izzy took a hold of her phone and gasped in surprise. "What is it?" Clary rasped, eyes fixed on the black-haired woman.

* * *

"Raphael texted me five minutes ago. He says he'll be here shortly, Catarina is almost done with the potion. He says she just needs to know the dose, so that she can transfer it into the proper vials." "Answer him, Izabelle, tell him what I told you about the doses. Cat will know what to do." Magnus replied, and then waited for his friend to text back. And Raphael did indeed text back almost immediately, honoring his reputation as a Vampire. "He says he will be here in forty minutes at most." Izzy said as soon as she laid eyes on the text. "That's good, that's good..." Magnus chanted absently, brushing Alec's sweat away with the wet towel. Both Jace as well as Clary smiled at one another, enjoying the silence for the first time in a while.

* * *

The light thud of steady footsteps, which all of a sudden echoed loud in the overall quiet room, broke the silence, making Magnus snap his head towards the door, only to find Aldertree standing by the threshold. "I've allowed you more than your fair share of spare time. Now, gear up and head out, go find the rest of the Shadowhunters." The man snapped, voice sharp. Izzy opened her mouth to speak, but Magnus was fast on stepping in. "Go, do as he says. I know it's hard, but there is nothing you can do here." The Warlock assured, watching as all three of them said their goodbyes to Alec and then turned around to leave, albeit with steps labored and with a heart heavy and unwilling.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back in Idris...**_

The corridors were dark and cold, the chill of the late night coating the walls, creeping in the shadows, causing the man's breath to crystallize as soon as it would escape his lips. Alan moved fast, his black coat flapping slightly at the rhythm of his steps. He climbed down many flights of stairs leaving the Inquisitor's warm office behind him, and soon slipped inside a dark room, creeping in like a shadow. He entered the room silently, the only indications of his presence being the creaking sound of the door and the light thud of his footsteps on the cold marble."Is the faggot dead yet?" A man snarled, in a low, deep voice. "No." Was all Alan replied. "No? What do you mean no? We managed to convince the Council to lock the Institute down so as-" "I know, Rian, you don't have to remind me." Alan retorted dryly.

* * *

"Apparently, that good-for-nothing demon- bloodied Warlock entered the building as if he owned the place." Alan spat, grabbing piece after piece of his gear. "Okay, but now we can throw him out." "No, we can not. The Inquisitor allowed him to stay. But have no fear, my dear Rian. She gave Lightwood a chance with a hand and she's taking it away with the other." The man muttered, taking a hold of his Seraph blade. "She wants me to go there and defend the Institute." He continued, smiling as he turned the collar of his coat upwards. "So, what are we waiting for?" The other man—Rian- asked eagerly.

* * *

"There is no ''we'', Rian. I will go alone. "Are you out of your mind? I helped you with this! I was the one who put his head in the lion's mouth to convince the Council-" "That's why you can't accompany me. Should we both enter the Institute, It will be too obvious we want the archer dead. But if I go alone, no one will suspect me. The Inquisitor trusts me the most. Besides, she said I should go alone." Rian's face was hard in the shadows, his body tensed, ready for a fight. "There will be Shadowhunters in there-" "The Institute will be almost empty. Remember, demons are still wreaking havoc on the city." Alan reassured the other man, voice even. "That was convincing." Rian spat, voice low. He grabbed Alan's right forearm, stopping him from taking another step.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" The other Shadowhunter rasped, voice equally sharp. "We've been planning this for a long time Alan. To finish off the Lightwood boy. But we could never find the perfect setting. And now, all of a sudden, demons appear in New York city out of thin air, and on top of that, Alec Lightwood is gravely injured by them. It's too easy, don't you think?" The words were spoken in a low, threatening tone. "Too easy? You think fooling the entire council was easy? You think lying to Imogen Harondel was easy?" Alan growled deep in his throat, freeing his hand from Rian's grip. "No, I'm saying that the timing of the demon attack was convenient. Almost, too convenient, Alan." Their eyes met then and Rian found himself tensing.

* * *

"What are you implying?" Alan spat, his eyes fixed on the man before him. "That, even though I want that good-for-nothing, poor excuse of a Shadowhunter dead, I am not going to align with Valentine to achieve my goals." The words, albeit spoken in a low voice, echoed loudly in the overall quiet room. "Valentine? Why would you-" "I am not blind Alan. This wouldn't be the first time Valentine unleashes demons as a mean to achieve his goals. That's what he did when he got Wayland out of the city of Bones." The Shadowhunter spat, his words venomous. Alan remained silent, eyes fixed on his friend's frowned face.

* * *

"Look, I know you for a long time Rian. I've worked with you, I've hunted demons and monsters alongside you. So, in favor of our partnership, I'm going to make no comment on what you just said. I'm going to leave now, and when I get back, I hope that you'll have cleared up your mind." Alan spoke, voice even, calm. He then moved passed the other man, heading towards the door. "I didn't expect this from you Rian. We've been plotting against Lightwood for months, and now that we finally got the chance to clean the Shadowhunters' community of someone like him, of someone who has betrayed our laws, of someone who favors a filthy Downworlder over his own race, now, you turn against me..." Alan's voice trailed off, and the man let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Rian stared at him intensely for a few seconds, but eventually blew out a long breath, letting his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry... Alan, I'm sorry. It's just... What we're about to do, it's dangerous and I..." "Keep your apologies for yourself, Rian. I have to go. I hope that, when I get back, you'll think of me differently." Alan snapped, voice cold. "Very well... Go ahead." Rian spat and saw Alan's lips forming a smirk. "See you at dawn. By then, Alec Lightwood will be no more and this world will be a better place." He uttered, checking his pocket for his phone and stele.

* * *

"Alan, wait... What about the Warlock?" Rian asked in a low voice, which he intentionally let trail off into nothing. The other man paused by the threshold, eyes narrowing. He clenched his fingers into fists and opened the door in a swift move. "Leave the Warlock to me." Was all Alan replied, as he walked out of the room, leaving his friend behind.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 10...**_

 _ **So, here it ends.**_  
 _ **Loved it? Hated it? None of the above?**_  
 _ **I would love to hear your thoughts! Your support means the world to me!**_  
 _ **Once again, I wish you the best for 2018!**_  
 _ **Until next time,**_  
 _ **Love you all ,**_  
 _ **Usagi!**_


	11. All the pawns are in place

_**Hello! So, my exam period began, thus I am studying like crazy. Also, as you might have noticed this chapter is longer than the rest. That's because I couldn't find a good place to end it, so it ended up this long.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyway, I really enjoyed reading it, I hope that you'll enjoy it as well!**_  
 _ **Thank you so much for reading! I never thought this story would have so many followers! 79 Followers, oh my God! I am so happy you're enjoying this! Thank you for all your support, comments and kudos! They really keep me on my feet!**_  
 _ **So, off we go!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:"**_ _ **All the pawns are in place. Let the game begin..."**_

 _ **Previously...**_

"We've been planning this for a long time, Alan. To finish off the Lightwood boy. But we could never find the perfect setting. And now, all of a sudden, demons appear in New York city out of thin air, and on top of that, Alec Lightwood is gravely injured by them. It's too easy, don't you think?" Rian rasped. "What are you implying?" Alan spat, his eyes fixed on the man before him. "That even though I want that good-for-nothing, pour excuse of a Shadowhunter dead, I am not going to align with Valentine to achieve my goals."

* * *

"I didn't expect this from you Rian. Not now, that we finally have the chance to clean the Shadowhunters' community of someone like him, of someone who has betrayed our laws, of someone who favors a filthy Downworlder over his own race..." Alan's voice trailed off, and the man let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry..." Was all Rian uttered after a few seconds. "Keep your apologies for yourself. I need to leave." Alan retorted.

* * *

"Alan, wait... What about the Warlock?" Rian asked in a low voice, which he intentionally let trail off into nothing. The other man paused by the door, eyes narrowing. He clenched his fingers into fists and opened the door in a swift move. "Leave the Warlock to me." Was all Alan replied, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 _ **NOW...**_

The clicking of the door which Alan shut behind him, echoed loud in the deathly silence of the corridor. He took in a deep breath and started walking down the hall. His steps quickly led him to where the Inquisitor had told him to go and his coat flapped anew, this time moving gracefully, as a rather strong breeze which was coming from the portal, engulfed Alan's entire figure. He took a deep breath, stepping into the portal and mere moments later, out of it. The first thing he noticed, was the difference in the air, which was polluted and filled with all kinds of sounds.

* * *

The heart of New York city was beating ever so vividly, albeit the hour, which was growing late. Alan's nostrils twitched as he inhaled, but he pushed the feeling aside, smiling at himself as he beheld the enormous building which was the NY Institute..."Time has come for you to finally die, Alec Lightwood. For you to die, and leave this world a better place..." Alan muttered under his breath, as he headed towards the main entrance of the Institute.

* * *

The sound of his phone ringing obliged Alan to come to a halt, his face frowning as he reached deep in his pocket. His eyes became two slits on his face as he beheld the name which was flashing on the screen of his cell phone. "What do you want?" Alan rasped as he picked up the phone. "Oh please, do us both a favor and work on your manners." The voice from the other end of the line said, sounding amused. Alan opened his mouth, ready to reply to the other man, but he didn't get the chance.

* * *

"I'd be careful if I were you, Ashman. Don't forget, that I was the one who provided the demons you very much needed in order to set up your trap." The man spoke, voice low, yet filled with cynicism. Alan froze for a second and found himself checking his surroundings for any sign of his interlocutor. Once he was sure that the man was nowhere to be seen, Alan regained his composure. "Well, they didn't do a good a job now, did they?" Alan spat, irony filling his voice. Before the man on the other end of the line could answer however, Alan spoke again. "No, they were useless, because at the very end, they didn't manage to kill the Lightwood boy." A small pause followed as Alan swallowed hard.

* * *

"But that's fine. After all, like the saying goes, if you want something done right, you should do it yourself. And that's what I am going to do, I am going to enter the Institute and slaughter Alec Lightwood, along with anyone who will dare to stand in my way." The man concluded, his tone sure, his voice steady, hard as steel. His lips formed a small smile when he received no answer from the other end of the line. "If there is one thing I hate more than stupid chatter, it's been laughed at." The stone-cold answer reached Alan's ears after a few seconds of utter silence and the man's expression turned into one of disbelief. "Oh, but why are you so surprised, Mister Ashman? Is it really so strange that I have my eyes on you, whilst you, are oblivious of my whereabouts?"

* * *

Alan was startled, and his grip on the phone tightened. "I'm just stating the facts." He muttered, careful to lower his voice. "Right... Know that the reason you're still alive, Ashman, is because I despise Shadowhunters who align with the filthy creatures of the Downworld. I want Alec Lightwood dead. He's a bad influence to everyone around him. Jace in particular." "I agree with you. After all, that's why I reached out to you in the first place." Alan retorted, attempting to distract the man. "I will give you one more chance to finish him off, Ashman. If Alec Lightwood is still alive by the crack of dawn, you will not live to see the sun rising the next day, do I make myself clear?" The low, hissing tone made Alan flinch. "I would never reveal your identity, you know that-" "All I know, mister Ashman, is that I did you a favor by unleashing the demons in the city." The mischievous voice at the other end of the line stated.

* * *

"If I go down, then you will go down with me." Alan snapped, brushing away the sweat from his brow with the back of his free hand. "Oh, is that so? And why is that?" "Because I am one of the most powerful members of the Clave. If I claim that you attempted to murder Alec Lightwood-" "You, Mister Ashman, are a traitor of the Clave and nothing more. You want the Head of the NY Institute dead so badly that you reached out to me for help." The man answered, voice even and steady.

* * *

"You, Mister Ashman, are a traitor, who is willing to work for me. But remember this one thing. I don't like traitors... And do you know why?" The man questioned and Alan swallowed thickly, waving his head in refusal absently. "Because once a traitor, always a traitor. You never know who he will betray next." Came the answer, its hidden meaning and threat, clear to Alan. "You have until dawn, Ashman. Remember that." Was all the man hissed before hanging up the phone, leaving Alan standing on the steps of the Institute dumbstruck, with his mouth ajar, as the words he didn't have the time to say were still hanging on the tip of his tongue. But now, it was too late...

* * *

Alan let out a frustrated sigh, biting his bottom lip hard, whilst clenching his fingers around the phone so tightly that the small device cracked under the pressure. Alan's black eyes flicked on the phone and he threw it on the ground with a growl, breaking it into pieces. He pressed a hand on his face, but he was quick to regain his composure when he caught the sight of a small team of Shadowhunters heading towards the main exit of the Institute, armed to the bone. He moved swiftly, hiding behind an old, broad tree so as to not be spotted. He smiled when he saw that the small team of Shadowhunters, was consisted of Jace, Izzy, and of course Clary.

* * *

'They must be the last ones...' Alan thought to himself, as he kept his eyes on the trio, but made sure they couldn't see him. A small cracking sound echoed and Alan's eyes flew open. "Clary? What is it?" Jace questioned, watching as the red haired woman took a step back. "I think I stepped on something..." Clary replied, picking up the broken cell phone. "It's a cell phone, or well, it used to be-" The sharp sound of a seraph blade being pulled out cut Clary off, leaving the two girls staring at Jace with their mouth ajar. "Jace, what-" Jace ignored his sister however, letting his keen eyes scan the perimeter of the building for any sign of an intruder. When he was certain there was no one to be seen, Jace put his blade away, nodding at the two girls to move on. "Jace what was that?" "Nothing... It's nothing Izzy... I'm just jittery." The man offered, knowing that it wasn't the right place to explain to his sister and Clary all the things Magnus had told him.

* * *

"Jace... What is it? What did Magnus tell you?" Jace shrugged, but Izzy pressed the matter, her black eyes also scanning the yard. "Back when Aldertree told us to head out, me and Clary had left the room. But you were walking behind us and I am sure Magnus stopped you. That's why Aldertree returned and got you out of the room." Izzy muttered lowly. "We have to move, come on." Jace snapped, mouthing to Izzy that he couldn't speak at that moment. Izzy obeyed, and so Jace moved, taking the pieces of the cell phone from Clary's grasp, only to put them in his inner pocket.

* * *

With that, the three of them kept walking and Alan averted his gaze only when they became three small dots and eventually were swallowed by the darkness which had coated New York City. When Alan was certain that the coast was clear, he abandoned his hiding place and quickly headed towards the main entrance, only to be stopped by an angry call, which he could hear coming from his left.

* * *

"Mind where you're going." The man uttered threateningly, as he started climbing the stairs, his steps light and fast, faster than a human's. "Who are you?" Alan snapped, cursing inwardly for the man's timing. "I'm here on business." Was all the dark haired man replied, and Alan let his gaze scan the stranger, noticing that he seemed on edge. His eyes narrowed as they beheld a wooden box which the man held tightly with both hands. "The Institute is on lock down. You are not allowed to enter. It's the Clave's orders." Alan explained, once again masking his annoyance perfectly. "Oh, is that so? Then, where are you going?" The stranger questioned in a voice low, yet dark.

* * *

"I have no obligation to answer that, you know." Alan snapped, and the stranger's eyes narrowed as he beheld a crack on the man's carefully crafted mask. "Then the same applies for me. Now step aside, I don't have all night." "Forgive my manners." Allan blurted out, blocking the man's way, extending his hand for the other man to shake. "I am Alan Ashman, a member of the Clave and of the Council. I'm here to make sure the Institute remains secured." "Right..." Came the cold reply, as the other man fixed his gaze on the extended hand. "As you can see, my hands are full at the moment." The stranger retorted, but Alan knew what he had just said, was only an excuse. "I will not let you in if you don't tell me who you are and what is your business here." Alan snapped, once again stopping the man.

* * *

A loud, frustrated huff was then heard, but to Alan's surprise, the man did reply to his question, stating who he was. "I'm Raphael Santiago. The leader of the Vampire clan in New York." "And what's in the box?" Alan pressed, fearing the answer. "Magnus Bane requested that I bring him a potion. Surely you know he's inside." Rafael snapped, maintaining his voice low. 'Great, a freaking Vampire... What's even more, he's Bane's surrogate son...' Alan thought to himself, biting the inside of his cheek. "Of course I am aware the High Warlock is here. But I am afraid you can't enter the building. If you were so kind as to hand me the box, then I'll deliver it to mister Bane personally-" "No." Was all Rafael said, holding the box with one hand, only to get his cell phone out of his pocket with the other.

* * *

Alan's eyes snapped, his mind racing against time. He couldn't win should he try and fight Raphael. He was a Vampire, his strength and speed were enhanced. But he couldn't let him alert Bane either, for the Warlock would get suspicious and then his cover would be blown up. "Please stop, mister Santiago. I am sure mister Bane shouldn't be interrupted right now. The Inquisitor told me mister Lightwood's life is literally hanging by a thread and that, his only hope lies in mister Bane's magic." Alan offered, pleased when the Vampire paused his movements. "Let us get inside. We will let Aldertree know of our arrival and then you can deliver the box to Mister Bane, all by yourself." Alan explained, watching as the Vampire scrutinized his face.

* * *

"Fine. We'll do it your way. But I won't waste time dealing with Aldertree's bureaucratic procedures. That's your job." Raphael stated, in a voice hoarse, urgent. "Of course. You're here for Mister Bane." Alan replied, waving his hand, showing Rafael the way. "I know my way around, Ashman. I also know Aldertree." Raphael snapped, sliding his phone in the outer pocket of his coat. Alan's lips formed the tiniest of smirks, as his eyes beheld the movement. So it was, that Shadowhunter and Vampire climbed the stairs of the New York Institute, entering the building quietly, creeping in like shadows, with steps light and fast. Alan's face was darkened, his eyes cold and his trained hands steady, ready to kill... His mind had already found a way to get rid of both Aldertree as well as Raphael, and had thus orchestrated his plan...

* * *

Both men walked down the corridors in silence and Alan played all his cards at once, when he ever so slowly, dug his hand in the outer pocket of Raphael's coat, where he had seen the Vampire was keeping his phone. Thankfully for Alan, the Vampire was walking fast and his coat was flapping behind him. The cell phone found its way into Alan's trained fingers and Raphael came to an abrupt halt mere moments after Alan had taken the Vampire's phone from his pocket and had hid it in his own. "What the Hell?" Raphael snapped, and Alan shrugged his shoulders. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, moving down the hall. Raphael opened his mouth, but before he could say anything else, Alan knocked the wooden door frame of Aldertree's office lightly, so as to make his presence known to him.

* * *

The Shadowhunter opened the door with a swift move, blade in his hand. But what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. "Mister Santiago? What are you doing here?" The Shadowhunter questioned, startled by what his eyes were seeing. Before Raphael could utter a word, however, Alan took over. "Hello, mister Aldertree. I am here on behalf of the Inquisitor, to help you with-" "I know why you're here, and I think I can take care of this Institute myself, mister Ashman." Came the immediate reply from the other man. "And I wasn't addressing my question to you." He continued, eyeing Raphael suspiciously.

* * *

"I allowed mister Santiago to enter. He says he brings a potion mister Bane has requested." Alan spoke, stepping into the office in a manner which indicated the other two should follow suit, which they eventually did. His eyes fell on Aldertree's phone, which lay on the desk. "I don't have time for small talk." Raphael snapped, as he saw Aldertree taking his usual seat behind his desk. "Always polite, aren't you?" The Shadowhunter pocked, causing Raphael's face to frown and his eyes to narrow. Holding the box tightly, the Vampire took a few steps towards the desk and was now standing across from his rival. "Mind your tone." He hissed, eyes dark, muscles taut. All Aldertree did, however, was to smile ironically.

* * *

"It would seem you two have a history together." Alan, who was still standing close to the door, said, interrupting the two men. "Mister Ashman, like I said, I don't need your help in running this Institute. So you should-" "I think I should give you two some time to work things out between you, don't you think?" Alan muttered, chuckling lowly. His hand moved in less than a blink of an eye, and a small dagger shone as Alan got it out from under his sleeve and threw it across the room. The dagger found its target, as it landed on Aldertree's cell phone, destroying it completely. "What the Hell-" But once again, Alan was faster than his two counterparts. He reached behind a shelf which was next to the door, pulling down a small lever.

* * *

Raphael stood still for a few moments, stunned by what he had just seen, eyes flicking between the broken phone, and Alan. Mere moments after Alan had pulled the lever, Raphael moved. He was faster than a firing bullet, but two thick, iron frames came together, shielding the exit of the office. A similar sheet of iron covered the window, not a heartbeat later. Raphael threw himself on the iron door, but to no avail. "Ashman what the Hell are you doing?" Aldertree gasped, but the loud bang which echoed in the room as Rafael hit the door, cut him off. "Are you blind? He's a freaking intruder!" Raphael growled, allowing his fangs to come forth. "He's one of the most powerful members of the Clave-" "He's a traitor!" The Vampire snapped, as he put two and two together, crashing his body on the door once again.

* * *

"Mister Santiago, I would advise you to stop this. I used the emergency system. In case of a demonic intrusion, one can lock the office down, by pulling that very lever, Thus any demons who have managed to enter, get trapped in here, with no way out. The doors can only open from the outside." Aldertree gasped, eyes on his broken cell phone. Raphael searched his pockets in a haze, an expression of horror taking over his face when he realized he didn't have it. "You bastard, you stole my phone-" "Didn't mister Bane teach you to be aware of your belongings?" Alan's snarky voice came from the other side of the door. In between his fingers, he was holding Rafael's phone. "I wonder, who is that old lady I see on your lock-screen?" Alan questioned, voice playful. "Your mortal sister, maybe?" He continued, pleased when Raphael growled behind the door.

* * *

"Once I get out of here-" "Once you get out of there, mister Santiago, you'll find the place decorated with Alec's Lightwood's guts. The only question is, will his Warlock boyfriend share this fate?" Alan hummed in a happy voice, as he turned around, heading towards the infirmary, leaving Aldertree and Rafael trapped in the former's office, with no way of getting out, thus powerless to be of help to Magnus, who at these very same moments, was doing something he had never done before. He was on his knees by Alec's bed, holding his lover's numb hand in both his own, pleading with a wavering voice and teary eyes. Pleading Raziel to spare and aid this young man, who Magnus had come to love more than his own life...

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 11...**_

 _ **So, here it ends!**_  
 _ **I am sure most of you know who provided Alan with the demons he needed, but if you didn't figure it out, it will be revealed soon! And I am so sorry for the lack of ''Malec'' moments. I needed to set up the plan. Next chapter, however, is dedicated to Magnus and Alec from start to the finish!**_  
 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_  
 _ **Please let me know what you thought, if you want!**_  
 _ **Until next time,**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi!**_


	12. And lips, Oh you, The doors of breath

**_A/N! READ THIS PLEASE!_**

 _ **Hey there! So, before we get to chapter 11, I have to say I am sorry for the mess with the previous chapter. I am no profecional writer, but I have followed a certain structure, wiyh interchangeable scenes. We get ''The Infirmary'' and ''Irdis'' as two different sets, as two different things that occur at the same time. I should have followed the same structure on the last chapter as well, but I literally got carried away writing about Alan's plan that I didn't split the scene like I usually do. This resulted in a chapter with no Malec in it and it acctualy messed the flow of the story up. I am so sorry for that. I promise I will try and be more careful in the future...**_  
 _ **Once again, I am so sorry.**_

* * *

 _ **Now, back to this chapter: The title is not mine. It's taken from Shakespeare's ''Romeo and Juliet'' Act 5, Scene 3, Page 5.**_  
 _ **Thank you for all your amazing comments! Your feedback keeps me going!**_  
 _ **So, I really hope you'll enjoy this!**_  
 _ **Off we go!**_

* * *

'' **And, lips, Oh you**

"And, lips, Oh you, t **he doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss**

 **A dateless bargain to engrossing death.''**

 **(ROMEO kisses JULIET, takes out the poison) [...]**

 **Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet,**

 **Act 5, Scene 3, Page 5**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_ _ **1: "**_ _ **And, lips, O you**_ _ **The doors of breath..."**_

 _ **Previously...**_

"He's one of the most powerful members of the Clave-" "He's a traitor!" The Vampire snapped, as he put two and two together, crashing his body on the door once again. "Mister Santiago, I would advise you to stop this. I used the emergency system. In case of a demonic intrusion, one can lock the office down, by pulling that very lever, thus any demons who have managed to enter, get trapped in here, with no way out. The doors can only open from the outside." Alan stated, staring at Raphael's cell phone, which lingered in the palm of his hand.

* * *

"Once I get out of here-" "Once you get out of there, mister Santiago, you'll find the place decorated with Alec's Lightwood's guts. The only question is, will his Warlock boyfriend share this fate?" Alan hummed in a happy voice, as he turned around, heading towards the infirmary, leaving Aldertree and Rafael trapped in the former's office, with no way of getting out, thus powerless to be of help to Magnus, who at these very same moments, was doing something he had never done before. He was on his knees by Alec's bed, holding his lover's numb hand in both his own, pleading with a wavering voice and teary eyes. Pleading Raziel to spare and aid this young man, who Magnus had come to love more than his own life...

* * *

 _ **NOW...**_

"We need to find a way to warn them!" Raphael exclaimed as he threw himself on the iron door once more, causing Aldertree to flinch at the intense thud which echoed loud in his ears. "Cut it out, it's useless. Ashman was right. There's no way we can open the door from the inside." Aldertree explained tiredly, eyes widening when Raphael ignored him completely. "Will you stop this?" "No, I won't!" The Vampire retorted, panting for breath. His face was drenched in sweat and his voice hoarse from growling every time his body would collide with the door. "I won't stop this, I won't sit down and wait for the traitor the Inquisitor herself sent here-" "Mind your tone Santiago-" "Or what?" Raphael challenged, waving his hands to emphasize his point.

* * *

"There is no denying the Inquisitor sent Ashman here-" "She didn't know he was a traitor, she sent him here so as to defend the Institute-" "The demon attack... The lock down... Alec's injury..." Raphael said, his voice trailing off, as his mind started racing faster with every passing second, putting the story together. "What are you mumbling about, Santiago?" Aldertree demanded, the sharpness of his voice causing Raphael to flinch. "I bet the Inquisitor suspected that Alec's injury and the lock down were connected. She knew there must be a traitor amongst the highest ranks of the Clave-" "She told me nothing about a traitor!" Aldertree cut off.

* * *

"Because she didn't want neither you, nor the Downworld to know that there is a traitor of the Clave... She sent Ashaman here to protect the Clave's reputation, not Alec..." Raphael's voice faded as all words died in his throat. "Should the traitor get caught before anyone suspects that there is a traitor who ordered the lock down so as to get rid of Alec, to begin with, then the Clave loses none of its credibility..." The Vampire elaborated, as he saw Aldertree looking comfused.

* * *

"She should have permitted everyone from coming here, but no, she wanted to have one of her own inside the building... And now, a madman who wants Alec dead is walking around the Institute free..." "The Inquisitor wouldn't put the Clave's reputation over the life of-" "Of a talented, yet gay, Shadowhunter? Oh, but I think she would!" Raphael retorted, and a part of him was laughing at the realization he had just defended Alec Lightwood of all people. Brushing the thought aside, the Vampire braced himself and threw his body against the door once more. "Stop this already! It's useless- "He's going to kill him, he's going to kill them both. Magnus is defenseless without his magic!" Raphael rasped, fear audible in his voice.

* * *

"He's not defenseless. Jace... Jace remained in the infirmary for a while, despite my orders." Aldertree said, eyes narrowing as his mind recalled what had happened. "I don't know what they talked about, but when I returned to get him, I saw Mister Lightwood's weapons by the bed." Aldertree explained, watching as Raphael let his hands fall to his sides. "Let's hope you're right..." The Vampire muttered, pressing a hand on his face... As Fate would have it, Aldertree was indeed right...

* * *

 _ **A while back, in the infirmary...**_

"I've allowed you more than your fair share of spare time. Now, gear up and head out, go find the rest of the Shadowhunters." Aldertree snapped, standing by the door. "Go, do as he says. I know it's hard, but there is nothing you can do here." The Warlock assured, watching as all three of the Shadowhunters said their goodbyes to Alec and then turned around to leave, albeit with steps labored and with a heart heavy and unwilling. Clary and Izzy were walking right behind Aldertree, whilst Jace was keeping his distance, for his steps were slower, heavier...

* * *

It wasn't until Magnus saw that Aldertree had escorted the two girls out of the room and therefore he was out of the way, that he rushed to his feet, grabbing Jace by the arm, stopping him before he could reach the doors of the Infirmary. "What the-" "This is an inside job, do you understand me?" Magnus muttered under his breath, in a voice merely above a whisper. Jace's face frowned, but Magnus tightened his hold on the blond man's hand, stopping him from posing any kind of question. "Remember Jace... Remember what they think of Alexander..." The Warlock pressed, eyes fixed on the man's face.

* * *

"Magnus, what-" "Remember Jace, the law is the law... Alec walked away from his wedding with Lydia, thus breaking the law..." The Warlock muttered urgently, the muscles of his face taut. Jace's eyes narrowed, only to fly open a mere second later, as realization came crashing down to him. "Jace Wayland, I gave you an order!" Aldertree's voice echoed through the long corridor as the man was making his way towards the infirmary once again. "Are you saying that the Clave used the demon attack as an excuse to order the lock-down, just so that they could get Alec out of the way-" "Keep your thoughts for yourself." Magnus said, covering Jace's voice, all the while he waved his head in agreement.

* * *

All color left Jace's face and his eyes flew to his brother. "If that's the case, then I can't leave-" Magnus however, cut Jace's frantic whispers off. "You must go, Jace. Whoever this is, he thinks we are ignorant of his plan. You must secure the city, get rid of the demons as fast as you can, and then come back here." The Warlock instructed in a firm, yet low voice. "The Inquisitor allowed me to stay here, in opposition to the Council's decision, and that means she knows something is wrong. She won't let any member of the Clave enter the building." Magnus explained, blurting out hushed, muttered words. "She wouldn't risk Alexander's life Jace, for he's your brother, your parabatai..." The Warlock pointed out, unaware of the fact he was making a big mistake.

* * *

Jace huffed in anger, flicking his gaze around the room. "Magnus you can't stay here alone, it's too dangerous-" "And you can't blow up our cover Jace..." Magnus retorted. "Why would the Inquisitor sent me away if she knew about the traitor?" "Because the demons have to be dealt with. Once this is done, we can regroup and figure out our next move." The Warlock offered, albeit he knew he was not truly speaking his mind. Sure, that was the main reason why Imogen wanted all the Shadowhunters out on the field. But it wasn't the only one... 'Imogen must think that the demons her grandson is about to face, are not as deadly as a traitor who might infiltrate the Institute...' Magnus thought to himself and his heart missed a beat. Before he could open his mouth to speak however, Jace huffed anew, pressing his hand on his face.

* * *

"Jace-" Magnus' phrase was cut short however, and his mouth was left gaping when he saw the young Shadowhunter taking three long strides, reaching the other side of the room. "Jace, what are you doing?" The young man however, chose to ignore him. He ducked gracefully, extending his hand, which disappeared behind an old bed. Mere moments later, Jace had returned to Magnus' side, holding Alec's bow and quiver in one hand, and his seraph blade in the other. "We didn't have the time to clean them up." Jace explained, wiping the stained blade with his shirt, until it was shining under the dim light. "I can't use the bow, Jace." Magnus offered sadly, but to his surprise, the Shadowhunter passed him the blade, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"But you can will the blade, can't you?" The blond man questioned in a low voice. "It's Alec's blade..." Jace offered in a voice kinder than the Warlock thought the young man could ever muster. Magnus lowered his gaze, swallowing thickly. "It's an angelic weapon... But yes, I am capable of using it, and I will, if I have to." Jace only nodded, placing the blade by his brother's bed. "Take his stele as well." Came the muttered whisper, and Magnus grabbed the pen in a swift, rather rude manner, but he knew Jace wouldn't hold it against him, not when Aldertree was marching towards them, rage in his eyes.

* * *

"Jace, I won't say it again, go get ready and head out!" Aldertree ordered, bursting into the room, throwing the door open. "Go Jace... Go, and be careful." Magnus pointed out, urging the blond man to do as he was ordered. Jace blew out a long breath, caressing Alec's brow with his hand one last time. "You too, Magnus. You too." The blond man replied, eyeing Aldertree with angry eyes as he turned around and left the room. Aldertree let his gaze find Alec's body for a second, and Magnus was sure the man saw the Seraph blade which Jace had placed by the bed. Their eyes met, but both Warlock as well as Nephilim remained silent, with the latter following Jace out of the room. Soon, Jace and the two girls were armed to the bone and they were heading out, unaware that Alan would soon be creeping inside the Institute...

* * *

And so it was, that Magnus was left alone in the cold, colorless room, alone in the enormous Institute... It wasn't until the sound of footsteps faded into the silence of the night, that Magnus understood how alone he truly was. How much Alec's existence had changed his life. He had grown fond not only of the young archer, but for the rest of the Shadowhunters as well. Magnus let his lips form the tiniest of smirks at the thought that he had come to care about Jace's well-being overnight.

* * *

The small smile fell from his lips a moment later however, when he realized things were all of a sudden, too quiet. Calm... It was the calm before the storm, the heavenly peace, before the hellish havoc... The room was eerily quiet, and Magnus swallowed hard, feeling goosebumps running down his spine as he inhaled. He was all of a sudden, feeling vulnerable, exposed to something, to an unknown threat, which was lurking in the shadows... A cold breeze entered the room then, and to Magnus it seemed as though the air was thick, heavy. Ominous. His heart skipped a beat, welling up with worry. His ring clad fingers moved as if they had a mind of their own and the Warlock found himself allowing some of his magic to emerge from the tips of his fingers and swirl around him.

* * *

Blue sparks started dancing next to Magnus and the feeling of his magic floating all around him, spread in his chest, warming it, easing his building panic. It seemed to have a similar effect on Alec, who, despite his pained expression, reflexively and without giving much thought to what he was doing, relaxed and loosened his vice-like grip on the sheets. Not a moment later, the archer let out a slow, faltering moan which echoed in the room, causing the Warlock to snap his head to his right. "Oh, Alec..." the man muttered slowly, kneeling by the bed, lowering himself to his lover's level. His eyes flicked on the clock which was hanging by the wall. It was four o'clock. He couldn't waste any more time. With trembling hands, Magnus took a hold of one of the three vials which he had previously placed on the desk. He opened the small bottle, bringing it before Alec's dry lips...

* * *

Magnus willed his hands to remain steady as he ever so gently propped Alec's head upwards, so that the young archer wouldn't end up choking on the potion. "Alexander, darling, I need you to drink something, okay?" He muttered lowly, placing the vial on Alec's dry, barely parted lips. He tilted his right hand, with which he was holding the vial, to the side, but stopped as soon as he saw that the purple liquid couldn't pass through Alec's lips, for the young man was not able to oblige them to part, not even half the way. "Alec, can you hear me? Alexander, please, you have to drink, my darling..." Magnus pleaded, his brown eyes stinging with unshed tears when he saw that Alec's hazel eyes fluttered underneath closed eyelashes. To Magnus' dismay, however, that was all the young archer could manage.

* * *

"Come on, Alexander... Please, my darling, do it for me..." Magnus muttered brokenly once again, brushing his lips on his lover's sweaty forehead. A low, muffled sound which emerged from Alec's throat, was the only answer the Warlock got, and Magnus swallowed thickly before speaking again, voice raw, yet deep and barely audible. "Part your lips my darling, come on..." Magnus chanted, his face only inches away from Alec's pale one. This time however, the archer didn't even moan. He was breathing shallowly and Magnus could tell that every inhale required a tremendous effort from Alec's part. The archer swallowed soundly, letting his head fall to the side of the pillow from where Magnus' voice could be heard. So, Alec could indeed hear Magnus talking, and even in this desperate time, he did try to do what Magnus had so softly asked of him.

* * *

But try as he might, the archer was powerless to comply to his lover's request, for his body was not his own to command. Magnus let out a breathy, low lament, as realization hit him and his ring clad fingers started shaking. He waved his head from side to side in an attempt to maintain his composure and after a few seconds during which he couldn't bring himself to speak, Magnus cleared his throat, and was obliged to break his silence, as Alec tensed and stirred beside him. Magnus felt his young lover starting to shake and was fast on calming him down, noting that his voice could somehow offer Alec a few moments of peace. Shh, shh, It's alright, it's going to be alright, Alec I'm right here, my darling, I'm right here..." He assured, caressing the drenched skin softly.

* * *

"I'll help you, Alexander, I'll find a way..." The Warlock muttered lowly, placing Alec's head back on the pillows, only to sit on the chair which was still lingering by the bed the very next second. Magnus took a moment to think, for in his haze, he hadn't thought of the possibility that Alec wouldn't be able to drink the potion. If only Jace and the others were there, Magnus would have been able to help Alec drink the dark liquid. But now... The Warlock shook his head, pressing his thumb and index finger on each one of his knitted eyebrows, blowing out a bitter exhale. He could use his magic to make Alec swallow down the gulp, but he couldn't guide the potion through the man's lips. Magnus let his eyes flutter closed, raking his mind in search of an answer.

* * *

Said answer came to Magnus as he let his memories unfold, allowing his mind to travel to that time when Alec had been trapped in his own mind and he had once again, come too close to dying. Back then, Magnus had kissed him, with the hope that he would wake up... His lips had parted Alec's slowly, carefully, and Magnus had tasted his young lover. The Warlock let his eyes travel to the small vial and then to Alec. That was it, that was the only solution Magnus could come up with. He had to part Alec's lips with his own and let the potion run from his own mouth, to the one of his lover.

* * *

It was an insane risk to take, Magnus knew that for sure. But he didn't mind, not one bit. Magnus was aware of the fact the potion was made to fight off demon venom, and the Warlock was half demon himself. He knew that for someone like him, the potion was but a deadly poison, a few droplets of which, could end his life, should he swallow them. He knew that his skin would burn once it would make contact with the purple liquid and that the pain he would feel would be excruciating. But it didn't matter, not when Alec was on death's door. No, nothing else mattered, but this young man. Breathing in a collective breath, Magnus spoke, voice low. "Alexander, it's alright, I'm going to help you..." He uttered, in an attempt to calm his lover down when he once again, stirred on the bed. Magnus got up on his feet and with an elegant movement of his hand, brought the small vial to his mouth, emptying its content, careful to keep the liquid close to his lips.

* * *

His mouth felt as though it was on fire, and Magnus shivered as cold sweat coated his upper arms and neck. The small vial slipped from his numb, ring clad fingers, ending up on the floor, but little did Magnus care about it. The Warlock felt his heart missing several beats before stumbling on itself. Magnus hissed in pain, shutting his eyes against the almost unbearable feeling of agony which was rousing up in his throat. Every fiber of his body was pulsing like crazy and his mind was screaming at him to spit the burning, lethal substance out. But to his credit, the Warlock managed to escape the bounds of his own mind, and using all his training, he focused not on the pain, but on Alec, who needed him more than anything.

* * *

His blurry eyes, now freed of all their glamour, found the young archer's body and Magnus fought against the burning sensation, obliging his mind and body to endure the pain. He placed his left hand on Alec's burning forehead and his left, below his jaw and then he leaned over his young lover, letting his lips part Alec's softly. He pushed his tongue inside Alec's mouth ever so slightly and then he let the potion run freely from his mouth to the one of his lover. Blue streams of magic emerged from the tips of his fingers of his left hand, obliging Alec to swallow down the liquid.

* * *

Alec's muffled, pained growl made Magnus flinch, but he held his lover still for a few more moments, pressing his hand on Alec's sweaty forehead. He needed to make sure that every drop of the potion had left his mouth and had ended up entering Alec's tainted bloodstream. Oh, how Magnus wished that Alec could respond, how he wished that he could really kiss him... The warlock pulled back after a few moments, the small sound of air getting trapped as lips meet, echoing loud in his ears. He withdrew his hand from Alec's jaw, but kept his other hand in place, for the archer whimpered when Magnus tried to pull it away.

* * *

"I know it hurts Alec, I know my darling..." The Warlock muttered, sadness woven in his tone. Alec let out yet another pained grunt and Magnus caressed his forehead gently, feeling more powerless than ever before. Now, he just had to sit back and do the two things he most hated in his life. Watch and wait. He had to watch as Alec's body would be ravaged by fever and he had to wait for the potion to do its job, whilst his lover would be on the verge of death. Little did he know, that this wouldn't be the only threat Alec would have to face... Far from it, one would say, because Alan was at that same moment, stepping out of the Inquisitor's warm office, and was heading towards the ground floor, so as to gear up and head to the portal Imogen had gotten access to...

* * *

 ** _End of chapter 11_**

 _ **So, here it ends! More Malec comes with the next chapter!**_  
 _ **I would love to hear your thoughts on this one! And, yes, I know, there were other ways Magnus could have given the potion to Alec, but I couldn't resist... And, the whole talk with Jace and the fact he left the blade there are not some filler stuff... But, no spoilers!**_  
 _ **Once again, I must apologize for messing things up in the previous chapter. I'll try and do better from now on!**_  
 _ **So, until next time,**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi!**_


	13. The words I chant, a sinner's prayer

_**A/N! Hi there! I hope that you're doing good! So, here's chapter 13! I hope you'll enjoy!**_  
 _ **So, off we go! A/N!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: "The words I chant, a sinner's prayer..."_**

 _ **Previously...**_

"I know it hurts Alec, I know my darling..." The Warlock muttered, sadness woven in his tone. Alec let out yet another pained grunt and Magnus caressed his forehead gently, feeling more powerless than ever before. Now, he just had to sit back and do the two things he most hated in his life. Watch and wait. He had to watch as Alec's body would be ravaged by fever and he had to wait for the potion to do its job, whilst his lover would be on the verge of death. Little did he know, that this wouldn't be the only threat Alec would have to face... Far from it, one would say, because Alan was at that same moment, stepping out of the Inquisitor's warm office, and was heading towards the ground floor, so as to gear up and head to the portal Imogen had gotten access to...

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

 _ **At the Infirmary...**_

Letting out a long, bitter exhale, Magnus caressed Alec's brow once more and swore inwardly that he wouldn't stay inactive. He conjured a glass of water and washed away the last traces of the potion which he could still feel lingering in the corners of his mouth. As soon as the glass had served its purpose, Magnus made it disappear with a flick of his wrist, inwardly thanking Jace for sharing his strength with him.

* * *

Grabbing the bandages and clear towels from the nearby desk, Magnus got to work. Alec's wound was not healed all the way, so Magnus steeped one of the towels in the bowl with the clear water, letting the soft cotton fibers absorb as much of the liquid as possible. He then squeezed the towel in his grasp, making sure that it still held some of the water. With slow, circling motions, he placed it atop of the wound, and started to clean the remaining blood, dust and overall dirt. His hands were still shaking, partly because of the intense burning sensation the potion had caused, but to his credit, Magnus kept pushing, poking and purging at the ravaged flesh. It was a slow procedure, because Magnus had to remove all the dried blood and in addition to that, all the thin, small fibers of Alec's black T-shirt, which had been blend with his skin when the demon tore it apart with its claws.

* * *

Time lost meaning for Magnus, as all his surroundings dimmed away into nothing. His eyes, which he had once again glamoured, were fixed on the lethal wound and his ears were on high alert for any muttered whimper Alec would utter. His elegant fingers were now covered in blood, as the wound had at some point started to ooze puss and demon ichor. It was a sign that the potion was working, driving the contaminated blood out of the young archer's weary body. Said weary body, however, was fighting a losing battle. Magnus swallowed thickly, throwing the blood stained towel aside, grabbing up a new one. He placed it on his lap and drew his hands away from Alec's writhing body. Slowly, he dipped his hands in the bowl with the water, scrubbing the drying blood off his ring clad fingers.

* * *

Casting a troubled gaze on the clock which was hanging on the opposite wall, the Warlock gasped as he beheld the time. It was already half past four, which meant Magnus had to get Alec to drink yet another round of the potion, despite the fact his body was failing. "Where the Hell are you Rafael...?" Magnus uttered through gritted teeth, as he withdrew his hands from the bowl, drying the on his jeans. His long fingers took a hold of the second vial which was lingering on the desk. This time, Alec's lips were parted enough so that Magnus could make him drink the purple liquid, but the young archer was shaking to the point Magnus though he would break to pieces.

* * *

"Shh, hush, hush my darling..." Magnus offered sadly, feeling as though these words were the only ones capable of escaping his dry lips. Flicking his wrist frantically, Magnus found himself conjuring up a soft blanket, covering Alec's lower body with it, in an attempt to ease the tremors which were wrecking the young man's body to its core. Leaning over Alec once more, Magnus let the potion slip in between Alec's dry lips and inside the curve of his mouth. Much like he had done before, he used his magic to help his lover swallow down the gulp. Alec winced yet again, salty teardrops trickling down his cheeks. To Magnus it seemed as though the young man tried to chase the fleeting touch, so he let his elegant, ring clad fingers caress the burning skin.

* * *

The Warlock brushed away Alec's teardrops with his fingers, and kissed his sweaty forehead gently, taking a moment for himself. Magnus felt Alec's skin underneath his lips, he inhaled his scent and found himself pleading his lover to keep fighting, if only for a little while longer. "Just one more round my darling, just one more dose and then it will not be as painful, I promise you..." Magnus uttered under his breath, before pulling away from Alec's body. He took the bowl with the water in his hands, dipped a new, clean towel in and then, he inhaled deeply, all the while squeezing the soft, cotton fabric in his grasp, allowing the water to drip back in the bowl.

* * *

With that movement, the Warlock resumed his ministrations, knowing the wound needed to get cleaned thoroughly. He patted the torn skin, and gathered all the oozing blood as well as, the demon ichor with movement sure, yet soft. He let the towel sank in the bowl three more times, and every time he pulled it out, his brown eyes would stare back at him from an ever reddening puddle. Flicking his wrist, Magnus let blue sparks emerge from the tips of his fingers and the very next second the water in the bowl was cleaned of all the blood. Magnus saw tears running down his cheeks as his tired face was reflected the pellucid water.

* * *

He did a quick job of brushing them away with the back of his hand; this wasn't the time to break down. Not now, not here. Not yet. Casting one last glace at the now, cleaned wound, Magnus set the bowl aside, grabbing the bandages from the nearby desk. The poison was doing a good job and most of the demon venom was out of Alec's system; Magnus could tell that for sure. "That's it, come on Alec, keep fighting, my darling, just a little while longer..." The Warlock encouraged, noting that the bleeding had almost stopped. With slightly shaky hands, the Warlock wrapped the rough bandages around Alec's left shoulder, shushing his lover, when the young man winced at the touch. Soon, the wound was cleaned and wrapped up in fresh bandages. Magnus placed Alec back on the pillows softly, exhaling tiredly.

* * *

Magnus allowed his weary, bloodshot eyes to find the clock which was hanging on the wall for yet another time, and his eyebrows came together. "A quarter to five?" He chanted absently, his troubled mind flying off to Raphael. The Warlock let his eyes flutter close, but reopened them mere moments later, when Alec coughed repeatedly, body shaking like a leaf. Pushing every other thought aside, Magnus leaned over his young lover propping Alec's head up albeit only a few inches. "Shh, easy, easy... Alec, you have to breathe my darling, breathe through it..." Magnus pleaded, letting some of his magic emerge. His trained fingers found Alec's sternum and to his relief, Magnus was able to ease Alec's frantic coughing fit. But as the Warlock soon realized that was only one of his enemies.

* * *

The poison was indeed working, but Alec's body was failing and there was nothing Magnus could do about it. That was what he had been afraid of, the side effects of the potion. Magnus took in a sharp breath when Alec started thrusting on the bed. Letting his ring clad fingers slide down Alec's neck, Magnus was quick at finding his lover's pulse point. When his fingers came in contact with Alec's skin, however Magnus hissed and could swear his young lover was quite literally, burning up. Magnus pulled his hand away for a moment, eyes widening in shock at the heat which Alec's body was radiating. Replacing his fingers over Alec's pulse point, Magus began to count, but soon stopped, as the beats were too many to be counted.

* * *

"Alexander, you have to calm down, you have to settle down my darling, please..." Magnus chanted in a low, yet frantic voice, as he cupped the left side of Alec's neck, feeling the once again erratic beating of his heart. "Alec, you need to-" The Warlock's words were cut off however, and Magnus was startled when his young lover began to mumble under his breath. "Alec? Alec, my darling, what is it?" Magnus questioned, as he listened to his lover mumbling his name through clattering teeth. "What on Earth..." Magnus muttered to himself, fine brows coming together as the Warlock tried to make out what Alec was saying. His fingers were still lingering on Alec's pulse point, and Magnus was raking his mind so as to find what was causing Alec's severe distress.

* * *

The young archer was shaking again, face and chest drenched in sweat, his hazel eyes shut. Yet, tears were still running down his flushed cheeks and his face was twitching, in what could only be pain and agony. Magnus let his hands hover over Alec's body, but his magic seemed unable to stop Alec's panicked rambling. A few minutes passed with Magnus unable to get his mind around what was going on, but when he finally realized what was happening, the Warlock felt his heart breaking anew.

* * *

"He's delirious..." Magnus muttered, oblivious to the fact he had spoken the words out loud. Alec was panting underneath him, as his troubled mind was trapped in a Hellish, feverish haze. He was now mumbling 'no', 'please' and 'Mags' in between an ocean of incoherent words, which were escaping his lips without his mind's consent. His good hand was twitching, as if trying to get a hold of something but all it could grasp were the cold sheets.

* * *

"It's just a dream my darling..." Magnus mumbled in a low tone, wishing he could wake him up from whatever hellish nightmare he was trapped in. "It's just a fever dream, Alexander, I'm right here..." The Warlock pressed, when Alec gasped for breath, all the while pleading for Magnus to not leave him. Magnus' face frowned and he moved at once, letting both his hands conceal Alec's own hand, putting a stop to its uncontrollable shaking. "Alec, Alexander, shh, I need you to listen to me, Alec please, you have to listen to me." Magnus pleaded, tightening his hold on Alec's hand. "I'm right here, with you. But you have to calm down. You have to calm down, please..." Magnus nearly begged, as his eyes took in Alec's ravaged body. In his mind, Jace's words echoed loud and clear.

* * *

'Have faith in Alec...' Oh, but he had faith in Alec. Only it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough, because Alec's body was burning and writhing, because his mind was trapped in hellish dreams, causing his heart to beat like a drum. And Magnus could do nothing more to help his lover. No one could help him now... The thought made Magnus flinch, and he closed his eyes, so as to hold back his tears. He kneeled by the bed, tightened his hold on in Alec's numb hand, letting his cool, ring clad fingers conceal the numb palm. His elbows were once again leaning against the mattress and now Magnus had lowered his head, letting his forehead rest on his and Alec's entwined fingers.

* * *

He could feel Alec's burning skin in the cocoon his grasps had made and that caused him to shiver. Alec's whispers had died away, along with his thrusts, as the archer was lost so deep in his own hellish nightmares, that he couldn't oblige his body to move. Only low, shallow breaths were escaping his lips, as his heart was beating erratically in his chest, as if it wanted to break out and fly away. 'No one can help him now...' The thought swirled in Magnus' mind, and the Warlock lost himself in the deafening silence, hating himself for his inability to be of help. 'No one can help...' Magnus bit his lip, swallowing thickly, and soundly. Magnus pushed the thought aside, for there was one last thing he could try. There was one last being who could actually help... Magnus licked his lips, clearing his throat, yet when he spoke, his voice was barely audible.

* * *

"I am a Downworlder, a demon bloodied creature, who has walked down dark paths many times. A man who has often considered giving in to that forbidden, caged power which is lingering deep beneath the surface..." Magnus uttered, stumbling on his own words. "I know I am the spawn of a demon, I know the pits of Edom are waiting for me..." The Warlock's voice cracked, then faded. "I know that no light ever reaches neither these Hellish depths, nor the doomed creatures which dwell in there... But it has somehow reached me..." Magnus' glamoured eyes shone as he looked at Alec.

* * *

"This pure, warm, innocent glow has engulfed me... This heavenly light has showed me that there is a way out, that there is meaning in the life I lead..." Magnus trailed of yet again. "A child of the Angels has showed me- to me, a half demon- that there is still kindness and love and values in this world. That there is still a chance for someone like me to-" The man bit his lips, letting his tears fall down his face. "To be loved for what I am..." he uttered ever so lowly. "So, I am asking you, please..." At that point, Magnus raised his teary eyes upwards, swallowing.

* * *

"Please, oh, mighty Raziel, do not let one of your chosen ones slip away from this world..." Magnus nearly begged, stilling for a moment. "Let him be spared..." Another long pause. Oh, what was he thinking... How could a creature of the Downworld ask the Angels for help...? "Don't let this sinful blood which runs through my veins drown my call, please... Please, my Lord Raziel..." Magnus paused then, swallowing hard. "I beg of you... I beg of you, please, spare him, give him the strength to keep fighting..." Magnus fell silent as soon as his troubled mind realized what he had just done, to whom he had reach out for help.

* * *

The man remained still for a few minutes, holding Alec's hand for dear life, breathing in his scent, feeling his burning skin touching his lips as he kissed Alec's knuckles. Minutes passed in utter silence and one would think that the Angels were weighing Magnus' prayer, were weighing Alec's life, trying to decide which coarse of action to take. And maybe this wouldn't be a false claim, because, at long last, the silence was broken, only not by a pained lament, or by a incoherent plea, but by a low, hoarse, yet audible call.

* * *

"Magnus..." The whisper was so low that the Warlock missed it. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't pay attention to Alec's frame. Only when Magnus felt his lover's hand stirring in the cocoon his own hands had made, did he raise his head, mouth gaping. Alec's hand moved, albeit slowly, and his trained fingers slided in between Magnus' ring clad ones, occupying the Warlock's right hand. Magnus blinked a couple of times, to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep, but the image didn't flicker. Alec squeezed Magnus' hand softly, and the light pressure got the Warlock out of his trance.

* * *

Alec's skin was still burning, but when Magnus traced the fingers of his free hand over the young archer's pulse point, a wave of hope washed over him, as he felt the rather regular thuds of Alec's heart. "Alec?" Magnus chanted, afraid of his own voice. Much like before, the young Nephilim let his head follow the sound of his lover's voice. Only this time, Magnus saw Alec swallowing, before uttering his name. "Magnus..." Alec breathed, finally winning the fight against his heavy eyelashes, which, after many failed attempts, fluttered open, reveling Alec's hazed, hazel orbs. The young man blinked owlishly, offering the tiniest of smirks when his vision cleared enough so as to make out Magnus' frame and taut face.

* * *

 ** _End of chapter 13!_**

* * *

 _ **So, here it ends! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for all your thoughts!  
So, what do you think? Alec is finally awake! What will happen next? Can Magnus and Alec fight and survive?  
So, until next time,  
Love you all,  
Usagi!**_


	14. The words which never left your lips

_**Chapter 14: "The words which never left your lips..."**_

 _ **Previously...**_

"Don't let this sinful blood which runs through my veins drown my call, please... Please, my Lord Raziel..." Magnus paused then, swallowing hard. "I beg of you... I beg of you, please, spare him, give him the strength to keep fighting..." Magnus fell silent as soon as his troubled mind realized what he had just done, to whom he had reached out for help. Minutes passed in utter silence and one would think that the Angels were weighing Magnus' prayer, were weighing Alec's life, trying to decide which course of action to take. And maybe this wouldn't be a false claim, because, at long last, the silence was broken, only not by a pained lament, or by an incoherent plea, but by a low, hoarse, yet audible call. "Magnus..." Alec chanted lowly, but the Warlock didn't hear him, for he was lost in his thoughts. Only when Alec's good hand moved, albeit slowly, and his trained fingers slid in between Magnus' ring clad ones, occupying the Warlock's right hand, did he became aware of his lover.

* * *

"Ma- Mags..." Alec repeated, and it was a sentient call, albeit muttered through gritted teeth. "Oh, Alec... Thank the Angel..." The Warlock blurted out, eyes stinging with unshed tears. Magnus' eyes were fixed on Alec's blurry, hazel ones, unable to drift away, for the Warlock longed to look at them forever, he wished to drown in their depths and never resurface. But, as Fate would have it, this longing would soon prove to be fatal, because at the very same moments, Alan was walking down the halls of the Institute, knowing that there was no one left to stop him, for Raphael and Aldertree were locked in the latter's office...

* * *

 ** _NOW..._**

Alec breathed, finally winning the fight against his heavy eyelashes, which, after many failed attempts, fluttered open, revealing Alec's hazed, hazel orbs. The young man blinked owlishly, offering the tiniest of smirks when his vision cleared enough so as to make out Magnus' frame and taut face.

* * *

"Mags... I... Water..." Magnus' eyes widened and he hurried to help his young lover. His free hand moved on its own, conjuring up a glass of water, which the Downworlder brought before Alec's dry lips. "I need both my hands my darling..." Magnus explained in a low, thick voice, as he tried to free his other hand from Alec's weak hold. He eventually succeeded, and propped Alec's head upwards ever so gently, bringing the brim of the glass to his lips. "Easy, easy now..." Magnus cooed, as he allowed Alec to drink only a couple of small sips, before pulling the glass away from the Nephelim's now moisturized lips.

* * *

A low whine, was the proof his movement was not what Alec wanted him to do, but Magnus hurried to calm Alec down as soon as he placed the glass aside. "There's plenty my darling, but you've got to take it slow." The Warlock explained, eyeing Alec as though the young Nephilim would disolve into specks of dust, should Magnus dare to avert his gaze. Alec managed a nod and so the Warlock resumed his previous position, focusing on the task at hand. Alec needed to stay hydrated and the fact he was willingly asking for water, caused a wave a joy to wash over Magnus' heart.

* * *

The young archer drank in earnest, as soon as Magnus brought the glass close to his lips, trying his best to chase the awful taste which was lingering on the tip of his tongue, away. The water felt like a blessing, taming the roaring fire which Alec could feel burning every fiber of his being. Magnus allowed Alec to have only a few sips and then he would pull the glass away, giving the young man time to swallow and breathe through the pain, which was still ravaging his weary body.

* * *

"Thank you... Mags, thank you..." Alec offered in a low voice, but the look on his face spoke volumes. He was so tired, his brow was frowned and he was in a lot of pain... And yet, a small smile had managed to creep into the corners of his lips. He was happy, Magnus realized, eyes widening in awe and bewilderment. Happy, because... "Thank you for being here..." The archer blurted out, his hazed eyes fixed on Magnus' frame. The Warlock froze, offering his lover a tiny nod, for he was unable to find his voice. And so, for a few seconds they stayed still, as the realization of how much they loved one another hit them both, hard and fast...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the streets of New York city...**_

Jace's Seraph blade tore yet another demon apart, causing the fine silver dagger to be drenched in thick, black ichor. A sharp sound reached the warrior's ears a second after the demon he had stabbed fell dead. Jace turned around abruptly, only to smile at the sight of Isabelle's whip devouring yet another hellish creature. "I swear, I've lost count of how many demons we've killed..." The black haired Shadowhunter exhaled tiredly, and Jace could only nod in agreement. "Twenty five." Came Clary's voice from a nearby alley. Her clothes were drenched in sweat and stained with demon ichor, her face weary. "But I think that there aren't many of those freaks left." She explained, as the three of them gathered closer to one another.

* * *

Jace opened his mouth to speak, for he believed Clary's claim, but all words died in his throat as he felt his parabatai rune throbbing intensively, burning his skin. He growled, dropping his blade to the ground, grabbing his side with his now, free hand. "Jace, what is it?" Both women asked almost at the same time, their calls alarmed and filled with worry. "It's... It's Alec." Jace managed to utter and for a few torturous moments, no other words escaped his lips, the only indication that he was alive being the sharp, pained inhales he was taking in. But after a while, Jace raised his head and his eyes shone under the streetlights.

* * *

"He's alive, he has woken up..." Jace murmured, a smile creeping into the corners of his lips. A pained grunt caused Izzy's face to twitch in what could only be worry. "Is he in pain?" She asked, voice filled with fear. "Yeah... Yeah, he's in pain, but..." Jace's smile widened and he took a moment for himself, allowing the feeling of Alec's presence to fill in the hole in his heart and soul. After hours, he could finally feel Alec again, and to say the feeling was rejuvenating wouldn't be a false claim. A part of him wondered when had Alec become not only his parabatai, but a part of his very soul as well. His mind tried to provide the blond Shadowhunter with an answer, but a firm hand on his shoulder got Jace out of his thoughts.

* * *

"Jace!" Izzy rasped, eyes fixed on her brother's frame. "Sorry..." Jace mumbled, still dazed from the overwhelming feeling. "You said Alec is in too much pain!" The woman rasped, a statement to which the young man offered a nod. "Yeah... But Izzy... He's happy. He feels... Happy... Cared for. Safe..." Jace explained in a low voice, eyes flicking between Izzy and Clary. A small smile lit the latter's face and she spoke, keeping her voice even.

* * *

"Magnus is there Jace, what did you expect?" She offered kindly, and all three of them remained silent, relishing the moment. Jace was the first to snap out of that blissful trance, as Magnus' words echoed loud and clear inside his head. 'This is an inside job, do you understand? Think Jace, think what they say about Alexander...' A shiver shook Jace's body and the blond man made up his mind in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Izzy, you need to get back to the Institute." He said, his tone leaving little, to no room for an argument. "What? Why?" Jace took in his surroundings and when he was certain that there were no signs of neither Shadowhunters, nor of any demon, he spoke, keeping his voice low. "Remember how you two had left the infirmary, but then Aldertree had to come back inside, to get me out?" He questioned, watching as both women nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Yes and you've been acting strangely ever since." Izzy pointed out, scrutinizing the man's taut face. "I asked you at the steps of the Institute, and I'm asking you again now. What did Magnus tell you, Jace?" Izzy pressed, and Jace had no choice but to account everything the Warlock had told him.

* * *

"This is madness..." Izzy uttered, yet Clary waved her head in refusal. "I'm sorry Izzy, but it's not. I mean, think about it. Alec has defined the Clave and for them, this is unacceptable... He called off his wedding by kissing Magnus right before their eyes... They think he has humiliated them in the worst way imaginable." Clary uttered, her eyes soft.

* * *

"That's one thing... But to set up an entire conspiracy so as to kill him..." Izzy paused, swallowing hard so as to maintain her voice even. "That's why I need you to go back." Jace said, his voice taut. "I've given Magnus Alec's Sheraph blade and Stele, but..." At that moment, Jace's voice trailed off, and the young man lowered his gaze.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling, Izzy... A very bad feeling." Jace finally confessed, leaning against Clary, who had come to his side. "The broken cell phone we found at the steps of the Institute may belong to an intruder, or to a spy, or to one of Valentine's men-" "Okay... I'm off then..." Izzy replied, putting a stop to Jace's frantic rambling.

* * *

She took a moment to regain her composure. "Be careful." She pointed out, gazing at Jace and Clary who nodded in unison. And so it was, that Izzy took off, heading back to the New York Institute, whilst Jace and Clary turned around, heading in the opposite direction...

* * *

Little did they know, but a pair of keen eyes was gazing down on them from a nearby rooftop, witnessing of their every move. "That can complicate things..." A low, thick voice muttered. The bearer of the voice jumped down then, landing on the spot where Jace had been standing only a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Let's see what you're going to do now, Mister Ashman..." The figure muttered amused, in a low voice. "I've warned you on the phone about the consequences you will face, should you fail to kill Alec Lightwood by dawn." He chanted to himself, eyes shining. "And I won't waste another moment of my time for you, not when Jace and Clarissa are fighting together..." He continued, as he began following the same path Jace and Clary were walking on, careful to keep his distance for the time being...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Back at the Infirmary...**_

"Thank you for being here..." The archer blurted out once more, squeezing Magnus' hand softly, getting the Warlock out of his trance. "I'm always going to be by your side, my darling..." Magnus chanted lowly, rubbing his thumb on Alec's knuckles softly. Alec blinked, allowing the words to sink in. Magnus was there, and that was all he ever wanted. The Warlock longed to stay by his lover's side forever, but unfortunately, he knew he had to move, for Alec's frame was still shivering violently. "Shh... It's going to be alright, Alexander..." Magnus tried to sound convincing, however, he ended up sounding anything but.

* * *

Extending his hand, Magnus placed the glass on the nearby desk and grabbed the towel he had left in the bowl with the clear water. Alec let out a pained lament as the Warlock placed him back on the sheets. "Shh, I'm right here my darling..." Magnus offered, brushing Alec's face with the wet towel.

The archer shivered violently, his uninjured hand grabbing Magnus' free one reflexively. The Warlock held Alec's hand in his own gently, swallowing soundly. "Mags... It hurts..." "I know my dear Alexander, I know..." Despite his pain, the archer noticed that Magnus was sounding as wrecked as Alec himself was feeling.

* * *

With the gentlest of touches- a caress one could call it- Magnus began brushing the sweat away from Alec's forehead, patting the burning skin softly. Alec let himself relax almost automatically, breathing out a series of relieved sighs every time the wet towel would touch his skin. His eyelashes felt heavy, and the young archer allowed his eyes to fall closed, only to open them again the very next second, as he heard Magnus' frightened pleas.

* * *

"You have to stay awake, please, Alexander, please..." The Nephelim swallowed soundly, guilt clinching around his heart. He reopened his eyes, feeling his senses coming back to him slowly, as the warm towel chased the burning feeling which was lingering underneath Alec's skin, away.

* * *

Alec growled through gritted teeth, darting his head to the side. His blurry eyes got a glimpse of the desk which Jace had brought next to the bed and his breath hitched, at the sight of the towels which were drenched in demon ichor and in blood."Mags..." "No, no, don't force yourself to speak, save your strength..." Magnus highlighted, his voice raw from all the emotions it carried.

* * *

Another wave of pain hit the young archer, who let out a shameless grunt, blinking tiredly. His body felt as if it was constantly crushed on sharp rocks and Alec felt hot blood dumping the rough bandages, which were wrapped around his left shoulder. Magnus' heart sank, as the wave of hope which had previously engulfed it, had now transformed into a deadly ocean of despair. And Magnus was, once again, drowning in it.

* * *

"Mags... Magnus..." Alec pleaded, eyeing his lover beseechingly, his blurred hazel eyes begging him to do something. "Shh... It's almost over, my darling..." The Warlock promised weakly, unable to speak any other words. "The healing rune, Mags..." Alec rasped in a hoarse, low voice, as his eyes found his stele, which was lingering on the edge of the desk. Magnus' eyes widened, but then he exhaled bitterly, placing the wet towel aside, only to cradle Alec's burning face in his hands.

* * *

"You need to fight the pain Alec... I know it's hard, but there is still demon venom running through your veins, so the healing rune won't be of help to you now." The Warlock explained, caressing his lover's face in an attempt to offer him even the slightest comfort. "The stamina rune-" Magnus' wave of refusal caused Alec to fall silent, eyes shining with unshed tears.

* * *

"My darling, your heart has undergone an immense strain... Should you activate the stamina rune- or any rune for that matter- then you would be signing a death sentence, for your heart would give out." Magnus' voice was low and pained, the words tasting like ash in the curve of his mouth.

* * *

Alec took in a sharp breath, eyes narrowing. Those words... He had heard them before, albeit they had been more vacant back then. Yes, even through a veil of almost excruciating pain, Alec had somehow heard Magnus speak those same words. His hazel eyes widened, but this time his jerk wasn't attributed to a stab of pain, but to thousands of words which flooded his mind all of a sudden.

* * *

Spoken by Magnus most of them were, in a voice low, small. Words of love, pleas for Alec to keep fighting, confessions that Magnus was scared... And then there were three words Alec had never heard before, uttered in a language foreign to the archer. Yet, their echo overpowered everything else. 'Aku cinta kamu...'

* * *

Alec breathed out slowly, pushing the pain in the back of his mind, albeit for a few moments. If Magnus needed him to stay awake, then Alec would try his best to comply. After all, he was afraid to let his eyes close, for behind his closed eyelids, hellish nightmares were waiting, ready to devour the young man's already tortured mind. Alec however, knew he needed a distraction, a way to keep his mind busy. He obliged his eyes to focus on Magnus, who didn't dare tear his gaze from the archer's weary body.

* * *

"What does it mean?" He suddenly questioned, watching as Magnus' fine eyebrows came together. "What are you talking about, Alexander?" The Warlock asked, fearing that his lover was once again delirious. "'Aku cinta kamu...' You said it..." He managed to chant, mouth gaping when he saw Magnus' face paling. "You could hear me..." It wasn't really a question, nor yet a solid statement, for the Warlock was amazed by what his young lover had asked him. Alec only nodded, allowing his eyes to look away from Magnus' figure.

* * *

It was because of this slight movement, that Alec noticed a figure coming closer to them, as a man Alec was certain he had seen before, but couldn't oblige his troubled mind to define the where and when this meeting had taken place, was crossing the door of the infirmary.

* * *

"Mags-" Alec tried to say, but his voice, low as it was, went unheard by the High Warlock of Brooklyn, whose attention was on Alec and Alec alone. "Well, it's Indonesian..." Magnus explained shyly, knowing in his heart that it was a good moment to tell Alec the truth, it was a good moment for him to finally utter those three words...

* * *

"'Aku cinta kamu' means-" Alec's body went numb for a mere second, as his hazel eyes took in the figure of the man who was drawing near the bed with steps light and almost soundless. He seemed oblivious to the fact Alec had seen him, for Magnus' hunched back was hiding the young archer's face from the intruder's line of sight.

* * *

"It means-" "Turn... Mags... Turn around..." A low chuckle escaped Magnus' lips and his eyes softened, drinking in the sight of his lover. "No, your translation is not even close, Alexander..." The Warlock offered, thinking that Alec's muttered whispers were spoken as an answer to what 'Aku cinta kamu' meant.

* * *

Alec's eyes flew open as he saw the man looming over Magnus, a silver Seraph blade shining in his right hand, which was ready to strike. "'Aku cinta kamu', my dear Alexander, means-" A wave of pain mixed with adrenaline shook the Nephilim's body to its core, and Alec's senses suddenly kicked in.

* * *

His uninjured hand moved on its own accord, grabbing the collar of the hoodie Magnus was wearing in a vice like grip. The silver blade shone under the dim light of the infirmary, shone like the scythe of Death, ready to devour Magnus. All words died in the Warlock's throat, as he felt himself being yanked to the side forcibly, as Alec used every bit of his strength to push his lover to the side, and thus, out of harms way...

* * *

Little did it matter, that in doing so, Alec was left wide open to an attack and could not stop the man who was hovering over him from ending him with a single strike... No, it didn't really matter, Alec thought, as he saw the silver blade shining over his head...

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 14...**_

 _ **So, here it ends! Loved it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts!**_ ** _Also, I know I haven't translated the phrase ''Aku cinta kamu'' yet, but don't worry, i will do it very soon. Most of you know what it means already, but if you don't please don't look it up just yet... :-)_**

 _ **Thank you so much for all your support! Thank you for reading!  
So, until next time,  
Love you all,  
Usagi!**_


	15. When Angels and Demons collide (Part 1)

**_A/N! Hey there! So, I'm back with yet another chapter! I hope you'll enjoy! Thank you so much for all your support!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: "When Angels and Demons collide...(Part 1)"**_

* * *

 ** _Previously…_**

"You need to fight the pain Alec... I know it's hard, but there is still demon venom running through your veins, so the healing rune won't be of help to you now. "The stamina rune-" "My darling, your heart has undergone an immense strain... Should you activate the stamina rune- or any rune for that matter- then you would be signing a death sentence, for your heart would give out." Magnus' voice was low and pained, the words tasting like ash in the curve of his mouth…

* * *

"'Aku cinta kamu...' You said it... But what does it mean?" Alec managed to chant, mouth gaping when he saw Magnus' face paling. "You could hear me..." Alec only nodded, allowing his eyes to look away from Magnus' figure.

It was because of this slight movement, that Alec noticed a figure coming closer to them, as a man Alec was certain he had seen before, but couldn't oblige his troubled mind to define the where and when this meeting had taken place, was crossing the door of the infirmary. "'Aku cinta kamu', my dear Alexander, means-" A wave of pain mixed with adrenaline shook the Nephilim's body to its core, and Alec's senses suddenly kicked in.

* * *

His uninjured hand moved on its own accord, grabbing the collar of the hoodie Magnus was wearing in a vice like grip. The silver blade shone under the dim light of the infirmary, shone like the scythe of Death, ready to devour Magnus. All words died in the Warlock's throat, as he felt himself being yanked to the side forcibly, as Alec used every bit of his strength to push his lover to the side, and thus, out of harms way...

* * *

Little did it matter, that in doing so, Alec was left wide open to an attack and could not stop the man who was hovering over him from ending him with a single strike... No, it didn't really matter, Alec thought, as he saw the silver blade shining over his head...

* * *

 ** _Now…_**

Magnus' eyes widened as he saw Alec's hand was what had yanked him to the side. At first, the High Warlock of Brooklyn thought that his lover was experiencing some kind of seizure and as a result, his hand had moved on its own. As fate would have it, however, the cause of Alec's sudden distress was far worse than what Magnus had initially thought.

* * *

The Warlock gasped, taking in a sharp breath as he felt his body falling behind. His hands furled reflexively, coming closer to his body as if they had a mind of their own. His weary body was not able to hold Magnus upright, so the Warlock found himself bound to the force of gravity, which so relentlessly pulled him away from his lover's bed, saving him from the sharp Seraph blade which was hovering over his head, whilst dooming Alec to take the fatal blow…

* * *

Magnus' eyes widened in horror as adrenaline overran him. He felt his back colliding with the desk which was lingering near the bed, and even though the impact was powerful, the Warlock felt none of the pain which instantly hit him. It was as though time had slowed down, allowing Magnus to assess the scene which was taking place before his eyes. A man – a Shadowhunter, Magnus' mind pointed out as he caught a glimpse of the runes on the man's neck- all dressed in black, was hovering over Alec, who had placed his good hand in the air, as a last resort, knowing that it would do nothing against the man's menace.

* * *

The man growled, grabbing Alec's good hand with his own free one in a vice like grip. "Look at me, you slimy bastard!" He commanded, voice triumphant. Alec, who was desperately trying to catch his breath, swallowed and did as he was told. "I want you to know who killed you!" The man spat as Magnus' back collided with the desk, which fell to the cold floor with a deafening crash. The two bowls were hurled across the room and their thuds as they bounced, were mixed with the splash of water. The towels, moistened with blood as they were, remained on the desk, but Alec's stele rolled backwards, hitting the floor, bouncing a couple of times, before landing a few feet away from Magnus and thus, Alec's bed.

* * *

"Look at me, you fag!" The cry held so much rage in it, causing Alec to blink back the tears, a movement which somewhat cleared his vision. "You…" He managed to utter, utterly dazed and barely conscious. "You're… Ashman…" Such disbelief those words were holding, that Alan found himself nodding his head to confirm the statement. "Yes, it's me, Lightwood. It's Alan Ashman…" The Shadowhunter assured, a wicked smile on his lips. "And I'm the last person you'll ever see!" He continued, tightening his hold on Alec's good hand, all the while he got ready to bring his Seraph blade down on Alec's chest.

* * *

'Alan Ashman…' The echo of that name caused Magnus to flinch, as if he had just been pulled back to reality, as if he had just escaped a daydream. His mind went to overdrive and his senses kicked in. His right hand moved in less than a blink of an eye, and a wave of red magic flew off his ring clad fingers, stopping Alan's blade mere inches above Alec's chest. Magnus let out a low, yet dreadful growl, as his mind realized that Ashman was the one who wanted Alec's head on a plate. Rage and fear paralyzed him, or maybe they mobilized him; he wasn't sure of the answer, because the very next moment, his left hand moved on its own accord.

* * *

Golden sparks emerged from Magnus' fingers, which the Warlock soon manifested into long, thin, yet incredibly efficient whips, which he then willed gracefully. The golden snake-like whips crawled on the floor, licking it like fiery tongues. Alan was utterly focused on Alec's ravaged frame, that he paid no attention to the treacherous whips which rose upwards, grabbing his right hand, with which he was willing his blade. The pure energy hit Alan like electricity, obliging him to pull back a few steps.

* * *

"You filthy Warlock!" Alan cursed as he pushed against Magnus' golden lashes with all his might. Magnus' face twitched in pain; he was still on the floor, hands outstretched. He knew his magic was dangerously low, but Alan had to be stopped at any cost. Swallowing hard, Alan reopened his mouth, curses and filthy names hanging at the tip of his tongue. Before he could say anything else however, Magnus pulled his left hand back forcibly, throwing Alan across the room.

* * *

In a desperate try to hold his ground, Alan tightened his grip on Alec's good hand, hoping that this would be enough to keep him fixed where he stood. Magnus' magic, however, was unforgiving, so Alan found himself yanked backwards, while reflexively pulling Alec's almost limp body with him. The golden leash was still wrapped around his right wrist, but Alan's eyes shone as his twisted mind came up with one, final masterplan. He ever so slowly relaxed his hold around his blade's grip, allowing it to slip just a few inches lower, all the while its angle was now bigger. This way, the blade was once again pointed straight at Alec's chest.

* * *

Alec felt all breath had left his lungs, as his muscles screamed under his flesh. The scratchy mattress no longer supported him, as Alan was pulling him towards him, lifting him away from the bed. His wobbly legs stumbled on Alan's much steadier ones, and Alec felt himself losing his footing. At the same time, Alan was pulling him towards him, trying to make him fall and thus be impaled on the blade, which was waiting to be dyed red.

* * *

Magnus' eyes flew open as he realized Alan's mischievous plan. The man was mad, to say the least… The sound which emerged from the depths of Magnus' throat was unlike anything Alec had ever heard before. It was the terrified yelp of an animal-like creature, it was a low shriek which caused Alan to shudder. Before he could do anything else, however, he felt the fingers of his left hand, with which he has gripping Alec's forearm, move against his will. "What the—" Alan's protests were cut short, however, as Magnus' voice covered his.

* * *

"Release him!" The Warlock's voice was sharp and cold as it echoed in the room. His tone was unforgiving and filled with anger, and underneath all that anger, lingered the promise that Alan was soon bound to meet his maker. All the demand was met with, however, was Alan's wide, devilish smile. "Make me!" Was all he uttered, before drawing Alec's weary body towards him again. Magnus hissed, rage burning in his golden cat eyes.

* * *

"Accumsan eum!1" The command was spoken loudly, clearly. Before Alan had the time to register what was going on, the golden leash which was wrapped around his wrist dissolved into specks of dust, as Magnus focused all his remaining power on the man's left grasp, forcing him to unclench his fingers from Alec's right forearm one by one. "Damn you, you filthy demon! You and this fag will both—" All words died in Alan's throat, however, as his hand moved away from Alec's, succumbing to Magnus' powerful spell. Not a mere moment after that, the traitor found himself thrown across the room, crushing on the opposite wall with a loud thud.

* * *

Alec let out a pained, horrified gasp, as he felt his knees shaking dangerously. He did try to stand, but it was all futile; His body was barely functioning, and the archer could hardly breathe, let alone stand. His body was not his own to command and in less than a blink of an eye, Alec felt his knees giving out from under him. His good hand did try to hold on to something –anything—but the only thing his fingers grasped, was the cold wind. So it was, that the young archer lost his balance, falling face down on the floor, a few feet away from where Magnus was. "Alexander!" Came Magnus' frantic call, but try as he might, Magnus could not oblige his body to raise up and catch Alec in time.

* * *

Alec felt a wave of pain unlike anything he had ever experienced, when he hit the floor. The wound on the left side of his shoulder started bleeding anew and Alec felt as though his skin was being pulled off of his still screaming muscles. He heard rustling from his left, as Magnus fought against the heaviness of his limbs, trying to get back on his feet so as to rush to his lover's side. "Alexander! Alec!" Magnus pleaded, eyes watering at the sight of his lover's body falling face down on the floor as if it was made of pure lead.

* * *

"Alexander, please, answer me!" The Warlock's pleas fell on deaf ears though, for the sound of Alec's own howl covered all other voices. His vision blurred, but to his credit, Alec looked ahead, breath hitching when he managed to make out Alan's figure coming towards him. Magnus' magic had faded away as soon as the madman had hit the wall, and now, Alan was on his feet once more. Magnus dared to tear his gaze from Alec and fix it on his own hands, which were shaking like branches of hollow trees when the wind slides in between them. Hollow… Magnus brushed the tips of his fingers together and to his horror, realized that he had almost nothing left.

* * *

The sound of footsteps on the cold marble echoed like gunshots in Magnus's ears, causing him to dart his weary eyes on Alan. The Shadowhunter had gotten back on his feet and his angel blade was glowing a bright blue hue as he approached the squirming archer, who was still lying with his stomach on the floor, pounding for breath. Magnus looked at his hands once more. Without his magic, they were useless… Or were they?

* * *

Magnus inhaled sharply, his mind flying to the last weapon he could use. The weapon which was lingering next to Alec's bed. Keen, golden orbs scanned the right side of the bed, and with movements quiet and slow, Magnus rose to his feet, careful not to rise up to his full height just yet. It was in that moment that Alec turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of Magnus, who was tiptoeing towards the side, retreating closer to the bed with every small step, reaching for something Alec could not see. The young archer swallowed hard, returning his gaze on Alan, knowing that he had to keep the man's eyes on him, and away from Magnus.

* * *

"Why…" Alec managed to utter under his breath, eyes on the man before him. "Why are you—" A violent coughing spree caused the words to never escape the archer's lips, but Alan replied anyway. "Why am I doing this? Why do I wish to kill you?" He said, eyeing Alec and then his blue Seraph blade, which he swung threateningly. "Because you've embarrassed us all! It's absurd for the Clave to allow someone like you to be in our ranks!" He continued, voice high-pitched. "You're a filthy bastard, who broke the sacred laws of the Angels by choosing a demon over your own kind! And I am the one who'll see those laws restored!" The air whistled as Alan began lowering his blade, one again aiming at Alec, who could only look at him from the ground…

* * *

"Don't…" Alec's breathy whisper wavered. "Don't what, Lightwood?" Alan questioned, raising an eyebrow, greed and arrogance clear in his tone. "'Don't kill me?' 'Don't do that?'" He mocked, smiling down at Alec. "Don't… Call him a demon…" Was all the archer offer, eyes sharp and cold. Alan's smile faded, whilst Magnus' heart missed a beat. 'Even now…' The Warlock thought to himself, breath hitching. 'Even now, he spends his dying breaths defending me…' Alan's angry growl brought Magnus back to the present.

* * *

"He's no demon… He would never—" "Shut up, Lightwood-" "He would never kill one of his own kind…" Alec uttered, a small smile on the corners of his lips. "But you… Ashman… You're about to do just that…" Another coughing spree cut Alec off, and the young man felt his body spasming and was sure he would soon spit his own lungs out. "So… Maybe…" Alec begun, as he desperately tried to suck in much needed oxygen. "Maybe… You're the real demon…" The young archer managed to blurt out.

* * *

His words were low, yet utterly true. Alan stilled, eyes widening, body stiffening. He looked as if he had just been slapped. "Lay on the ground Lightwood, lay on the dust and mud, where you belong!" Alan rasped, and Alec found himself closing his eyes, waiting for the blow to come down upon him. So, that was how he would die? In the hands of a maniac, who had apparently betrayed the Clave? Defenseless and on the ground, with his head lowered and his eyes closed in fear?

* * *

No… No, it wasn't supposed to be this way… No… Alec bit his lip, tearing the flesh, as he clenched the fingers of his good hand to a fist, which he used to push himself up to his knees. It took a Herculean effort, but Alec somehow managed to pull himself to his knees…

* * *

Blood ran from his torn lip down his jaw and neck, all the while the bandages around his shoulder were colored crimson, as an ever growing stain was forming on the rough texture… Alec's breaths were nothing but a whizzing, and yet, he fixed his hazel eyes on the ones of his potential killer, silently stating that he would die the way he wanted to. Alan's black eyes shone with rage and his face twisted, as insanity washed over him. "You'll never rise again!" He cried out, swinging his blade, causing a light whistling sound to be heard once more…

* * *

As the blue blade shone, Alec gasped, paralyzed with fear. A part of him wished to flee, but a bigger part of him wished he could see Magnus, if only for one last time. Oh, how he wished to see Magnus… But he couldn't, for his blurred gaze was fixed on his adversary and on the glowing blue Seraph blade. Try as he might, Alec found himself unable to move an inch. His mouth had gone dry, but to his credit, the young archer willed his lips to move, uttering words filled with fear, despair, pain and so much love…

* * *

"I love you, Magnus…" Alec whispered, but in his ears this statement overpowered all other voices in the infirmary. The blue glow of the blade was all the young archer could see, and he closed his eyes, willing Magnus' face to be the last thing he would see. Once black hair and golden cat-eyes were dancing behind his closed eyelashes, Alec blew out a low sign and stilled, waiting. The whistling sound as the steel cut through the air was heard, and a lone tear marked Alec's cheek…

* * *

Only this whistling wasn't followed by the cruel sound of flesh being ripped apart, or by the creaking sound of snapping bones… No, it was followed by the characteristic crush of metal, as two blades collide with one another… Alec's eyes fluttered under closed eyelids and he found the strength to blink, so as to clear his vision. A red glow was now pushing up against Alan's blade, causing sparks to emerge and fly off towards the ceiling. The red glow was almost blinding, like a torch, blazing and pulsing, causing the air to feel heavy, ominous.

* * *

Alec was left stunned, unable to take his eyes off from the blinding light, from this hellish blaze. So alive it seemed, reminding Alec of the glowing embers in a fireplace, reminding him of the red fireworks which had colored the Eifel Tower on New Year's eve... Suddenly, a body came in Alec's line of sight, a body which quaffed elegantly and gracefully, covering the archer's furled one. Long, trained hands were outstretched, willing the red glow to push against Alan's Seraph blade. Alec's breath hitched as the gears of his mind began turning again.

* * *

Realization Alec then, causing his body to shudder violently; The body which was covering his own, was Magnus' weary one and the red glow was no magical trick, no ace up Magnus' sleeve, because Magnus had no more aces left, no more magic he could use. Which could only mean one thing; The mesmerizing red glow Alec was seeing, was no supernatural barrier. Hazel eyes narrowed, before flying open in awe and bewilderment. The red glow was… A seraph blade. Alec's own Seraph blade—that much the archer could tell—which was glowing red, because a Downworlder was willing it…

* * *

And so it was, in a devilish twist of Fate, that a child of the Angels and a son of the mighty Demon, were standing across from one another, ready to devour each other in a fight to the death…

* * *

Yes… A child of the Angels and a son of the Demon…

Yet, as the blades clashed—one glowing blue like the clear morning sky, whilst the other was glowing a deep red, like the fires of Hell—one couldn't help but wonder…

* * *

 _Which one of them was the demon, and which one was the angel…?_

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 15...**_

* * *

 ** _A/N! So... Here it ends! I am sorry for the cliffhanger! Or... not...? Okay I do like cliffhangers guys..._**

 ** _Anyway, please tell me your thoughts about this chapter!_**  
 ** _Thank you so very much for reading!_**  
 ** _Ps1. "Accumsan eum" means ''Release him'' in Latin, according to Google!_**

 ** _So, I hope you enjoyed!_**  
 ** _Until next time,_**  
 ** _Love you all,_**  
 ** _Usagi!_**


	16. When Angels and Demons Collide (Part 2)

**_Chapter 16 "When Angels and Demons Collide (Part 2)"_**

 ** _Previously…_**

"I love you, Magnus…" Alec whispered, but in his ears this statement overpowered all other voices in the infirmary. The blade whistled as Alan got ready to smite Alec, but the whistling wasn't followed by the cruel sound of flesh being ripped apart, or by the creaking sound of snapping bones… No, it was followed by the characteristic crush of metal, as two blades collide with one another… Alec found the strength to blink, so as to clear his vision. A red glow was now pushing up against Alan's blade, causing sparks to emerge and fly off towards the ceiling. The red glow was almost blinding, like a torch, blazing and pulsing, causing the air to feel heavy, ominous.

* * *

Suddenly, a body came in Alec's line of sight, a body which quaffed elegantly and gracefully, covering the archer's furled one. Long, trained hands were outstretched, willing the red glow to push against Alan's Seraph blade. Alec's breath hitched as the gears of his mind began turning again.

* * *

Realization hit Alec then, causing his body to shudder violently; The body which was covering his own, was Magnus' weary one and the red glow was no magical trick, no ace up Magnus' sleeve, because Magnus had no more aces left, no more magic he could use. Which could only mean one thing; The red glow was… A seraph blade. Alec's own Seraph blade—that much the archer could tell—which was glowing red, because a Downworlder was willing it…

* * *

 ** _Now…_**

 ** _At the Infirmary…_**

The sound of blades crashing flooded the overall quiet room and Alec's mouth was left gaping at the sight of Magnus standing before him, muscles taut under his skin, back stretched, arms extended before him, defensively. And in his grasps he was holding… "How is this possible?" Alan retorted, tightening his grip on his blade, all the while pinning his feet to the ground. "How the hell can you grasp one of our heavenly weapons?" The sharp tone made the young archer flinch, but for the first and probably the last time in his life, he found himself inwardly asking the same thing. His fogged mind, however, refused to provide an answer, as fever was still ravaging the young man's body.

* * *

"I asked you a question!" Alan rasped, pressing his blade against Magnus', who refused to give in to the man's demands for an answer. He only swung Alec's blade, causing Alan to do the same, so as to avoid the blow. Alan's black eyes widened in surprise; a gesture which caused the Warlock to smirk. "What's wrong Shadowhunter?" He snapped, willing the blade with almost as much grace and charisma as Alec would have.

* * *

"You didn't think I bear the title of the High Warlock just because I look good, did you?" Magnus offered, voice filled with sarcasm. "This title is not reserved for whoever Warlock wishes to obtain it." Magnus pointed out. "You all look the same to me. Demon blooded freaks!" Alan rasped, unable to believe what was happening. Magnus' face hardened and his eyes shone, free of all glamour. "And this is no answer! No demon bloodied creature can hold—" "I can will the blade because I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. That's the only answer you're getting." Magnus retorted, cutting Alan off.

* * *

Alan fell silent, daring to move his eyes along Magnus' body, examining it. He had never met Magnus up close, but he had heard rumors that the Warlock was rather effeminate, applying eyeshadow and make up to his face, wearing fancy clothes and many, many rings. Out of all the three qualities, Alan's eyes only spotted the shiny rings around Magnus' elegant fingers. And yet, despite the hearsay about Magnus' style, Alan found himself facing an opponent whose body was well shaped, whose muscles were taut and trained, hiding underneath funny clothes.

* * *

Magnus seemed to be reading the bewilderment in his opponent's eyes and his smirk widened, for he had also heard the rumors which were traveling across the state of New York. Yes, he had heard the whispers others would chant, about his weird attitude and moreover, his peculiar, effeminate appearance, which, of course, had fooled many who didn't know him, into thinking that Magnus was rather powerless. Alan seemed to have fallen into the same trap, for the hatred in his eyes had now been replaced by sheer worry.

* * *

Magnus' mind began racing anew. He knew he had to find a way to defeat Alan before the man could understand how tired and exhausted Magnus truly was. He had to act now, whilst the Shadowhunter was still dazed by the fact that a Warlock could will a Seraph blade. Should Alan escape this trance, then Magnus knew the game would be over. Trained or not, there was no way he could fight up against Alan, not while his magic was so low.

* * *

"You've asked your question, now it's my turn. Who are you and why do you seek to kill one of your own?" Magnus demanded, trying his best to mask the weariness in his tone. He hoped that he could buy some time, so as to come up with a plan. "I am going to introduce myself, only because I do believe that you should know the name of the man who is about to kill the one you so eagerly try to protect." Alan offered, a remark to which Magnus only huffed.

* * *

"I am Alan Ashman… And I am here because he's a traitor of the holy laws of the Angels! Now, get out of my way! You're not the one I want to—" "I won't let you touch him." Magnus stated, tilting his head to where Alec was kneeling, clinching on his bleeding shoulder with his good hand. His voice was gravely, threatening.

* * *

"If you don't step aside, you shall fall as well, Warlock." Alan rasped, spitting the words out as if they were poisonous. Magnus' cat eyes narrowed, and his body tensed, but he stayed still, knowing that he would be glad to die defending the man he loved. "Magnus… No…" The weak whispers reached Magnus' ears and the Warlock momentarily averted his gazed from Alan's figure, allowing it to find his lover, who was waving his head in refusal. "It's alright, Alexander…" The name fell from Magnus' lips slowly, like a chant, and the Warlock smiled at the young archer.

* * *

"You… You filthy demon! Have it your way! I'll send you both to Hell where you belong!" Alan cried out, as he once again charged forwards, drawing his blade back, only to unleash it on Magnus a few moments later… A thunderous clash followed the immense collision, causing the windows to rattle as the shockwave hit them. The two blades clashed, and Alec's breath got trapped in his throat…

* * *

The archer was stunned, eyes taking in the sight of Magnus, who despite his weariness, was putting his life on the line so as to protect Alec from a madman who wished to see him fall. But was he worth it? Alec didn't think he was… The clashing of sharp blades echoed once more, getting the young archer out of his thoughts. His blurred eyes flew off to his lover, who was trying his best to keep up with Alan's fast pace.

* * *

"Magnus… Look out- Left!" Alec managed to warn the Warlock, albeit in a tone raw and hoarse. Alan had pulled his blade backwards and was ready to strike, a blow which would have fatally injured Magnus, weren't it for Alec's hectic cry. The Warlock darted his eyes to the side, guided by Alec's warning, catching a glimpse of the blue blade before its bearer could make a move. "Shut up, you fag! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Alan rasped, noticing that Magnus avoided his blow by elegantly transferring his weight from his right leg to his right, before taking two steps to the side and then one step backwards.

* * *

Magnus' eyes narrowed at the poisonous words, glowing like embers, free of all their glamour. Placing his right foot before his left, Magnus charged forwards, delivering one more blow, which Alan managed to block. Blue and red Seraph blades clashed anew, and the cold metal produced an eerie echo as Magnus moved once more to his left, grabbing the grip of the blade with his right hand and the pommel with his left. The Shadowhunter had to take a few steps backwards, so as to regain his composure. This, he wasn't expecting.

* * *

Alan pressed his lips together, weighing his options. Darting his eyes downwards, at Magnus' feet, Alan's brows came together as he noted that they were shaking, albeit, ever so slightly. A small smile crawled on his lips then. Magnus seemed very good at willing the blade, for his hands were trained, but what about his feet? Alan's sharp mind put up yet another devious plan in mere seconds. "Well, Warlock, let's see what you can actually do…" He muttered, swinging his blade to the right, whilst taking a few steps towards Magnus.

* * *

Alec felt every muscle of his body throbbing and the ravaged flesh around his shoulder was screaming, causing the young archer to shiver. Yet, he obliged his blurred eyes to remain on Alan, who Alec saw charging towards Magnus again. Only this time, he was holding the blade to his right side, which could only mean that he was planning on using the only advantage he had at the moment… His quick and efficient steps…

* * *

Magnus' eyes narrowed, as he moved his blade from left to right, ready to block Alan's blow. But that wouldn't be enough… "Magnus, move forwards, mind your feet!" Alec blurted out urgently, thanking the Angel that Magnus was able to comply. The Warlock did as he was told, clashing his blade with Alan's before the Shadowhunter could push Magnus backwards any further.

* * *

Alan was taken aback once more, for he wasn't expecting Alec to be able to offer his advice. "Left, Magnus!" Alec rasped, in between sharp inhales. The Warlock pushed Alan's blade to his left, transferring his weight from one foot to the other elegantly. "Now, place your right foot before your left and—" A violent coughing fit cut the young man off, but Magnus couldn't afford to turn his gaze from Alan. Doing as Alec had advised him, Magnus rearranged his feet, causing his opponent to do the same and backtrack slightly.

* * *

Now there was some space between them and Alan paused, gasping for breath, averting his gaze from Magnus' for mere moments. This was going to be tougher than he had expected it to be… His eyes returned to the Warlock, but then moved passed him, lingering on Alec, who was shivering violently, and yet, he was guiding Magnus… 'How can this be?' The Shadowhunter thought to himself, unable to come to terms with the situation…

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in the streets of New York city_**

Clary and Jace were walking down the dark alley, shoulders brushing as their feet guided them towards the center of the city and to the opposite direction Izzy was heading. "Jace, are you sure Izzy will be alright on her own? I mean, if there is a traitor lurking in the shadows near the Institute, then maybe—" Clary's rumbling was suddenly cut off, however, as Jace gripped her hand with his right hand, whilst clenching his blade in his unoccupied grasp. "Someone has been following us. Ever since Izzy left and we started walking, someone has been following us." He growled lowly, careful not to give himself away.

* * *

Clary stirred and was startled, body shivering at the sound of those words. Jace however, was fast and drew her closer to his own body, stopping her movements which could warn whoever was lurking in the shadows that they were aware of his presence. "Keep walking Clary." He advised, tightening his hold on her hand. The red haired girl looked at Jace questionably for a few moments, but then nodded her head, following his lead without uttering a word.

* * *

The low thuds of their footsteps echoed loud in the darkened alley and Clary noted that the night chill caused her exhales to crystallize as soon as they would escape her lips. Soon, the alley narrowed and the lights of the main road became visible to both Shadowhunters. By the time they were standing on the main road, with their backs on the alley, Clary was certain Jace had been right. Someone was indeed following them, creeping in the shadows, yet his eyes were able to see, despite the darkness which was coating the roads and buildings.

* * *

Before Clary could blink however, she felt Jace pulling her backwards and then to the side, as he maneuvered them, so that they had their backs on the main road and their eyes on the alley. Clary gasped, as she found herself standing behind Jace's broad back. His left hand- with which he was gripping his Seraph blade —came closer to the young warrior's body, as he swung the blade threatingly. His free hand barred Clary's way, stopping her from coming next to him.

* * *

"I've had enough of your little games!" Jace called out, eyes narrowing in an attempt to make out the figure which was crawling out of the shadows. "Come forth and face us, whoever you are!" The blond man urged, waiting a few seconds, for he heard the sound of footsteps drawing near. "I have to hand it to you Jace… You are really good at this…" The man praised as he finally came out of the shadows. The pale street lights illuminated his face in a peculiar way, making him look like a ghost.

* * *

Clary's mouth was left gaping as she laid eyes on the man who had been following them. "You?" She questioned, her voice sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, drawing out her own Seraph blade. "What I am doing here? Oh, but what else other than my job?" The man replied, voice calm, even. "Your job?" Clary snapped, voice hard. "Yes, Clarissa. My job. I am looking out for my daughter, just like any father should…" The man replied, lips turning upwards.

* * *

"Valentine…" Both Clary and Jace uttered in unison, their voices filled with loath and anger. Jace's face hardened and he took a few steps towards the side. "Why are you here, Valentine?" "Didn't I just tell you—" "Be honest, for once in your miserable life!" Jace yelled, anger taking over him. Clary grabbed his free hand, in an attempt to calm him down. "I am honest, Jace. With all these demons wreaking havoc, I had to make sure you two wouldn't get caught in the crossfire." Valentine explained, making Clary's face frown.

* * *

"Wait…" She uttered, eyes darting between Jace and Valentine. "How did you know about the demon attack?" She questioned, piercing the man who was standing across from her, with his hands crossed over his chest. Valentine's face was unreadable for a few seconds, as if he was trying to decide what the next words which would leave his lips should be. After a moment of uncertainty, however, Valentine pulled himself together, hardening his expression, whilst licking his lips.

* * *

"I know it, because I was the one who unleashed the demons into the city." He finally said, voice sharp, leaving no room for an argument. "You? Why?" Jace demanded, keeping his body between Clary and Valentine's. "Because it was my part of a deal." Came the immediate answer. "Who would make a deal with you—" Clary's ranting was cut short, however, as she felt Jace's body tensing before going numb. "A traitor would make a deal with you…" Jace muttered, his words falling heavy on his shoulders.

* * *

Clary's face frowned, her eyes narrowed. Catching a glimpse of Clary's confused face behind Jace's broad back, Valentine begun to elaborate his point. "I struck a deal a few weeks back. I was to provide a certain someone with those demons. You see, he yearned for an opportunity to clear the Shadowhunters' community of its disloyal members. It so happened, that the one he wished dead, I was planning to kill as well." The statement was cold, as Valentine's voice held no traces of remorse in it.

* * *

"I don't get it…" "Should the demons attack the city, Clarissa, then the Shadowhunters would be obliged to be at the front line, they would be obliged to fight and secure the city. And in every battle, soldiers are bound to meet their end." "You would risk all those lives just to get one Shadowhunter?" Jace spat, the words tasting like ash in the curves of his mouth. Valentine remained still, eyeing the couple in silence. "But… The plan failed. No one died, your demons were useless, we defeated them!" Clary stated passionately. "Well, that's where my partner comes in… Should the demons fail, he's supposed to take over and finish the job." Valentine explained dully.

* * *

"Let me guess… Your partner, is a High ranking Clave member, isn't he?" The blond man questioned, guided by Magnus' words. When all Valentine did, however, was to remain silent, Clary took over. "Who do you wish to kill?" Clary asked, but Jace's mind could already put the pieces of the story together and rage began running through his veins.

* * *

"Certainly not you two. Hence my presence here. I would never wish to see you getting hurt." The tone the man used was an honest one, but Clary's eyes shone, filled with rage. "It doesn't seem like it!" She snapped, attempting to make a move for Valentine. Thankfully, Jace stopped her, barring her way with his right hand, keeping her behind his body.

* * *

"Why are you telling us all those things?" Clary questioned as she still tried to understand why Valentine seemed okay with revealing his entire skim to them. "Why reveal this plan now? It failed anyway!" Clary pointed out, her voice filled with rage. "Why are you so openly telling us—" "He's stalling us, Clary!" Jace rasped all of a sudden, eyes flying open in realization. "Stalling us from doing what?" The red haired girl asked, puzzled. "From confronting the real enemy!" The man rasped, grabbing Clary's hand, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

"I'm not stalling, Jace. I'm telling you my plan so that you can understand why I need to proceed with it. I am offering you an apology as well…" The words were carried with the wind, reaching Clary's ears, causing her to dart her eyes between Jace and Valentine. "I'm sorry Jace… But what I did, I did it for you. So that you would become stronger, so that you wouldn't have to share a part of your soul, of your very existence, with someone who no longer honors the laws of the Angels, with someone who has forsaken everything, and has chosen a filthy Downworlder over his own people." The man's words were spoken in a hushed, yet firm voice.

* * *

Jace's eyes flew open, as his breath got caught in his throat… "No… You mean that the one you and the traitor want dead is…" "It's Alec…" Clary finished the phrase, shivering at the sound of the words…

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 16…_**


	17. The traitor's Tale

_**A/N! Hello!**_ So, here is the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy! A million thanks for all your great, great comments, they really keep me going and they mean the world to me! They inspire me and I want to write better chapters so as not to let you down! I hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

Also, the title is inspired by a chapter from the Harry Potter books, called ''The Prince's Tale'' I won't spoil anything, just saying where I got the title from!  
Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 17: "The Traitor's Tale..."**_

 _ **Previously…**_

 _ **At the streets of New York City…**_

"How do you know about the demon attack, Valentine?" Jaced demanded. "I was the one who unleashed the demons into the city." Valentine said, voice sharp, leaving no room for an argument. "You? Why?" "Because it was my part of a deal." "What?" Clary rasped in anger. "I struck a deal a few weeks back. I was to provide a certain someone with those demons. You see, he yearned for an opportunity to clear the Shadowhunters' community of its disloyal members. It so happened, that the one he wished dead, I was planning to kill as well." Came the immediate reply.

* * *

"Let me guess… Your partner, is a High ranking Clave member, isn't he?" The blond man questioned, guided by Magnus' words. When all Valentine did, however, was to remain silent, Clary took over. "Who do you wish to kill?" "Certainly not you two. Hence my presence here. I would never wish to see you getting hurt." The tone the man used was an honest one, but Clary's eyes shone, filled with rage. "And why are you telling us all those things?" She snapped glaring daggers at Valentine.

* * *

"I'm telling you my plan so that you can understand why I need to proceed with it. I am offering you an apology as well…" The words were carried with the wind. "I'm sorry Jace… But what I did, I did it for you. So that you would become stronger, so that you wouldn't have to share a part of your soul, of your very existence, with someone who no longer honors the laws of the Angels, with someone who has forsaken everything, and has chosen a filthy Downworlder over his own people." The man's words were spoken in a hushed, yet firm voice.

* * *

Jace's eyes flew open, as his breath got caught in his throat… "No… You mean that the one you and the traitor want dead is…" "It's Alec…" Clary finished the phrase, shivering at the sound of the words…

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

 _ **At the streets of New York City…**_

"Are you out of your mind?" Clary yelled, feeling her chest heaving as she spoke. "This is insane! Alec is a good man, he's a great leader!" "He's nothing more than a weakling, a traitor of the Clave! He has tainted the angelic blood which runs through his veins from the very first moment he chose to be with a demon-bloodied scum!" Valentine replied at once, and the harshness of his words caused Clary to take a couple of steps back. Her resolve, however, didn't grow weak, to the contrary, the fire she could feel burning inside her was roaring, engulfing her heart, her very soul. "So, you want to kill him because he's gay?" "The laws of the Angels, Clary, are clear! No Nephilim should ever betray them." Valentine snapped.

* * *

"And doesn't killing one of your own kind, count as a betrayal of the holy laws?" Clary retorted angrily. "You're too young, Clary. But once Jace is free of this... This bond he has with Alec, then you'll understand… You'll see I was right." Valentine continued, voice hard as steel. The sharpness of Valentine's voice never reached Jace's ears, however, for a stab of pain hit him out of the blue, causing his senses to cease working and his vision to blur.

* * *

He bit the inside of his cheek so hard he soon could feel the curve of his mouth flooding with blood. But it didn't matter, not when his parabati rune was burning against his skin and the muscles of his left shoulder felt as though they would be ripped from his bones. His entire body shivered, but to his credit, Jace grabbed Clary's hand, holding it in a vice like grip, in order to maintain his face expressionless.

* * *

"Alec… He's… Clary… He's so scared, he's in excruciating pain…" Jace managed to utter through gritted teeth, keeping his voice low. "Magnus is there Jace, he'll know what to do, Magnus will help Alec, you'll see…" Clary reassured in a trembling, hushed voice. Little did Jace know, but at that same moment, Alec was hitting the cold floor hard and fast, as Alan was thrown across the room, bound by Magnus' spell…

* * *

"What you tried to do, it can not be justified! Alec is Jace's parabatai, his brother!" Clary continued, giving time to Jace to pull himself together. "What I tried to do, is just." As soon as his voice faded, Valentine fixed his gaze on Jace's numb body. "I did it for you, Jace. I did it, so that you wouldn't be bound to feel everything he is feeling." Valentine offered, pausing, so as to scrutinize the man's taut face.

* * *

"You're feeling him right now, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question, it was more of a bitterly expressed fact. "You…" Jace paused, taking in some deep breaths, willing the protectiveness and love he felt for his brother to flow through their bond and calm the young archer. The pain was still intense, but the blond man managed to focus on Valentine.

* * *

"You unleashed the demons into the city so as to kill my brother…" Jace muttered, pure hatred dripping with every word he would speak. "He has grown weak, Jace. He will slow you down, he has betrayed you, he has betrayed his people… He's not worthy to be your parabatai anymore…" Never had Jace felt so much hate running through his veins than he did now, never had he wished to kill, more than he did now… "Not that Alec Lightwood was ever worthy of being your Parabatai, but still…" Valentine's voice faded, for he knew he needed say no more.

* * *

Clary could only stare at the man who was standing before her, ashamed beyond measure that the blood which was running through her veins was the same as his. "You can't… Alec is a part of me!" "He's an ever rotting part of you! It's for the best that you cut him out of your life before he turns against you, in order to protect the filthy Warlock he lies with!" "You're mad! He would never do that—" "He seeks the company of men, he favors a Warlock—" "That Warlock has a name, and he is a better man than you could ever hope to be!" Jace rasped, voice filled with passion, driven by a strange, yet genuine desire to defend Magnus.

* * *

His call echoed through the night, strong and steady, without a single hint of hesitation. "Magnus is a better man than you'll ever be!" Jace stated, highlighting the Warlock's name, for he could sense Alec's love for the Warlock overrunning every fiber of his being, flooding every corner of his body through the rune he and Alec shared. It made Jace feel numb, that much love, care and affection… Alec loved Magnus more than anything, more than his own life. Bracing himself, he glared at the man before him, vowing to stop him from harming Alec any more than he already had…

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Infirmary….**_

'How is this possible? How can he be helping this demon-bloodied scum while he's barely keeping himself conscious?' Alan thought to himself as he began taking step after step to his left, a movement which caused Magnus to narrow his eyes. The Warlock moved forwards and then to his right, mirroring Alan's movements in a clockwise fashion, keeping the distance between them steady. His cat eyes were fixed on his opponent, albeit Magnus yearned to turn around and run to Alec, who was gasping for breath, body writhing, as yet another coughing fit caused the archer to moan in pain. "Will you not go to him, Warlock?" Alan asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"From what I can see…" The Shadowhunter continued, glancing over Magnus' shoulder in order to get a glimpse of Alec, whose body was furled in half, hidden behind Magnus' broad back. "From what I can see, he's spitting his lungs out." The words were spoken dully, accompanied by a shrug. "That can't be good now, can it?" Alan questioned, lips turning upwards, voice filled with irony. Magnus swallowed down the urge to drop the blade and turn around. No, he had to believe in Alec, like Jace had instructed. Besides, he was the last thing standing between Alan and the young archer…

* * *

Alan took two long strands, trying to move passed Magnus, who used his blade to oblige him to retreat, back to where he had been standing. "You won't touch him." Magnus hissed, tightening his hold on Alec's blade. The Warlock wasn't a fool, he knew he had to end this, before it was too late. He swung his blade, from left to right, but for yet another time, Alan was faster than him, and blocked the attack.

* * *

"Forwards… Mags… Right foot first, then swing the blade, and then finish the move with your left foot supporting your weight…" The weak whispers reached Alan's ears and what little control he had over his emotions was lost. "Enough, you filthy faggot! Have you not spit all your blood out yet?" The Shadowhunter rasped, noting that Magnus had charged forwards, following Alec's instructions. "Alexander, you have to breathe, deep and slow breaths." Magnus offered through gritted teeth, noting that Alec's coughing had lessened, but his breaths were still shallow.

* * *

Alan retreated again, taking a moment to assess the situation. It was clear that Alec was trying to help Magnus gain the upper hand by choosing to tell his lover to push Alan back, so as to have more space for himself and also so that he would, hopefully, find an opening to strike. Alan smiled wickedly, it wasn't going to work. Magnus was already pounding for breath, sweat drenching his face and hands. The Warlock swallowed, moving forwards, with his right foot in front of his left, holding the blade in the level of his sternum with both hands, aiming at Alan's right rib-cage. That was it, Alan was holding his blade in his left hand, thus he wouldn't be fast enough…

* * *

"Magnus he'll change the sword-hand, you won't make it, pull back!" Alec's frantic, hoarse cry, caused the Warlock to inhale sharply, as his eyes caught the fleeting sight of Alan, who tossed his blade from his left hand to his right, holding it in the level of his chest. Magnus barely had the time to pull back, for his legs were shaking from exhaustion. His hands moved reflexively, and Magnus turned the blade by ninety degrees, holding it defensively a few inches in front of his body, careful to keep the pommel from touching his belly.

* * *

Alan's blue blade crashed on Magnus' red one, causing the metal to screech upon contact. Alec's eyes flew off to Magnus' taut back and the archer felt his heart hammering in his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek, darting his hazel eyes around the room in search of something –anything—which could be of help to Magnus, who growled deep in his throat, gripping Alec's blade with both hands, pushing against Alan's equally sharp blade. Unfortunately, however, try as he might, Magnus didn't have the power to push Alan back enough so as to cause him to retreat.

* * *

"You've grown weak, Warlock…" Alan pointed out, pushing up against Magnus' red blade. "I'm strong enough to kill you!" The Warlock replied, knowing that he was lying. "Kill me?" Alan questioned, black eyes shining. He did take a couple of steps back, swinging his blade again, this time to his right. "Change the sword- hand!" Alec rasped, a warning Magnus took into account, as he passed the blade to his right hand, blocking Alan's attack yet again.

* * *

"If you wish to kill me, then tell me, how does that make you any different from me?" "I would never kill one of my own kind!" Magnus rasped, taking a couple of wobbly steps to the side. "I'm killing the one who has broken our laws!" Alan retorted. "I am honoring the laws—" "Alec is a good man—" Magnus heard himself saying, the words escaping his lips on their own. "He's a freaking faggot!" "Would you say that to your own father, Ashman?" Alec's weak protest caused the two adversaries to pause. "What?" Magnus uttered, dazed.

* * *

"I have no father, Lightwood." The Shadowhunter rasped, pushing against Magnus' blade with passion. "Is that so? Because from what I know… Your father was an honorable man, whose wife died very young, mere days after giving birth to you. Your father thought he'd never love again, but he did… He fell in love with another Shadowhunter, a man…" The archer explained, flinching as the blades screeched anew. Magnus huffed tiredly, trying not to lose his footing. "They spend years hiding, from the Clave and their stone-cold laws… But then, one day…" Alec's voice faded, but he managed to speak again, albeit his voice was barely audible.

* * *

"Someone betrayed them… The Clave found out about them and they were sent to the city of Bones, where they were put through trial…" Alec paused, momentarily flicking his gaze on Alan. "They were banished, de-runed and they were forced to live as Mundanes. They eventually died, one year after that, not bearing the stain they had brought upon themselves." Alec finished the sentence, voice gravely.

* * *

"Then, what you're doing is something your father wouldn't want you to do." Magnus uttered, hoping to make the man see reason. "My father…" Came the snarl from Alan, who eyed Magnus. "I have no father! I never had! The only thing that man used to be, was an obstacle to my career." The Shadowhunter growled deep in his throat. He had no idea how Alec knew that story, and he wished to finish this conversation once and for all. It was useless, a waste of his time—As that thought crossed Alan's mind, his eyes traveled down to Magnus' weary limbs.

* * *

'A waste of time…' He thought to himself, as his eyes scanned Magnus' body… 'Maybe that's what will cause the Warlock's downfall. Time… He can barely stand, and we're chatting pointless nonsense, while every minute he spends like this, is a torture for him. Well, let us play just a little while longer, shall we?' The Shadowhunter smirked at the thought. 'You'll both be dead by the time the story ends, so knowing about my past will be of no use to either of you.' The man's smile widened as he returned his gaze on Magnus.

* * *

"Since you're about to die, Lightwood, let me tell you the rest of the story. The part you ignore." Alan snapped, eyeing Alec's writhing figure. "My father was having this secret relationship for more than fifteen years… Most of the Clave members knew however, for muttered whispers were spoken behind my back, and prying eyes had spotted my father with that piece of garbage…" "Do not speak like that for men who can no longer defend their honor!" Alec rasped, hating the man even more with every second.

* * *

Alan huffed, swinging his blade again, obliging Magnus to retreat and move closer to Alec. "Honor? Where's the honor in living such a life? So long he was alive, he never showed bravery, or determination for the job. He was nothing! But I was talented and well trained… I was an excellent Shadowhunter, who yearned to work his way up the ranges of the Clave. But I couldn't do it, for I was the son of a disloyal, nameless faggot, who had no potential…" Alan's voice hardened and his eyes shined.

* * *

"For years I tried to make a name for myself, but no one would acknowledge my efforts, because of who my father was with. The only reason my father remained a member of the Shadowhunters' community for so long, despite his relationship with another man, was because no one had actual evidence about what was going on…" Alan explained, noticing that Magnus' face had paled significantly. 'Look at you, Bane… How you're trembling, like an animal before it gets slaughtered.' Alan thought, eyes on Magnus.

* * *

"But, like you said, their luck ran out at some point. And when that happened, when my father was captured, I was set free. In the next two years following his death, everyone knew my name, because I was one of the most powerful members of the Clave!" The pride in Alan's voice was evident, causing Magnus' heart to miss a beat, as a horrifying thought crossed his mind. "You couldn't have—" The Warlock stumbled on his own words, unable to finish the sentence. "Oh… But I did." Came the answer, and Magnus was left stunned.

* * *

"What… Magnus what do you mean?" Alec's weak, trembling whispers reached the Warlock's ears, and a wave of sadness overran him. Alec was smart and sweet, but his eyes hadn't seen enough of the cruelty of the world yet… He was so innocent, so pure in the heart, it made Magnus' eyes water. 'Oh, my dear Alexander… You're so very young…' The thought echoed loudly in Magnus' mind and he licked his lips before opening his mouth again.

* * *

"You… Sold your own father out, didn't you?" Magnus uttered, eyes widening in shock. "You told the Clave about his relationship." The Warlock's voice was ice-cold, hard as steel. Alan smiled at the surprise which was coating Magnus' words. "You caused your own father to be de-runed and eventually die as a Mundane so that you could gain a position on the Council?" Alec uttered in bewilderment, mouth gaping. Alan's cold expression as well as his deafening silence, was all the answer both Magnus and Alec needed…

* * *

"Why… Why did you do that?" The pain in Alec's voice was genuine, resulting in a twist in Magnus' gut. "Because he was a filthy, coward traitor. I did my duty, as a good Shadowhunter. I made our community a better place." He concluded, voice even. "You're sickening me." The Warlock spat the words as if they were poisonous. "Guess the feelings are mutual." Alan retorted at once. "You condemned your father so that you could have…" "Power, yes, Lightwood. Power and knowledge." Alan spat, gazing at Alec, whose face was white as a sheet.

* * *

"You know, Lightwood, when you kissed this… Warlock in front of everyone, I was relived, because I knew that you would be punished. But instead of being de-runed, you go and become the Head of the New York Institute! You, Head of the Institute!" The hate which was dripping from Alan's mouth caused Alec to shiver.

* * *

"The Clave has grown weak over the course of the years. I, however, have grown stronger and I am here to do what so many want to, but do not dare. Cut this rotten piece out of our holy core! Like I did back then!" The Shadowhunter rasped passionately, as he charged forwards one last time. "Let us finish this!" Alan snarled, blade held tightly in his grasp, feet moving hectically forwards and to the side, as if he was a dancer. And maybe he was, for his movements were calculated and sharp. His sheer purpose was to cause Magnus' fall…

* * *

His trained feet danced across the cold floor and Alan smirked, as he charged forwards, then placed his left foot next to his right, aiming for Magnus' left side. The Warlock moved the red Seraph blade, crushing it on Alan's blue one, but before he could blink, Alan moved again, twirling around, taking one step backwards and two to the right. In this insane dance, Alan's body was now on the right side of Magnus' weary one, causing the Warlock to abruptly turn around, so as to block the attack.

* * *

Alan repeated this insanely quick trick once more, pushing Magnus backwards forcibly when their blades collided again. Transferring his weight on his right foot, Alan moved to the side, obliging Magnus to spread his legs so as to follow the movement. And that was the chance Alan was searching for… He put his left foot forwards and next to Magnus' right foot, all the while swirling the blade to the left, so as to cause Magnus to move, and undoubtedly, trip…

* * *

"Magnus, no! Don't!" Alec cried out, extending his good hand towards his lover, in a desperate attempt to grab the back of his hoody. But, it was futile, for it was too late… All his weak fingers grasped, was the wind, for Magnus was already letting out a pained shriek, as his feet stumbled on Alan's strategically placed ones, causing the Warlock to lose his balance. In mere seconds, Magnus found himself falling sideways once again, hitting the floor, Seraph blade flying off from his grasp…

* * *

And so it was, that Magnus, the last shield Alec had left, was finally, defeated…

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 17...**_

 _ **A/N!** **So, here it ends... Liked it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts! So, until next time,**_

 ** _Love you all,_**  
 ** _Usagi!_**


	18. Someone worth Dying for

_**A/N! So, here is chapter 18! I wrote two chapters and I will post them together! Enjoy! Thank you so very much for all your support!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18… "Someone worth dying for…"_**

 _ **Previously…**_

"You… Sold your own father out, didn't you?" Magnus uttered, eyes widening in shock. "You told the Clave about his relationship." The Warlock's voice was ice-cold, hard as steel. "Why… Why did you do that?" The pain in Alec's voice was genuine, resulting in a twist in Magnus' gut. "Because he was a filthy, coward traitor. I did my duty, as a good Shadowhunter. I made our community a better place." He concluded, voice even. "You're sickening me." The Warlock spat the words as if they were poisonous. "Guess the feelings are mutual." Alan retorted at once.

* * *

"Let us finish this!" Alan snarled, blade held tightly in his grasp, feet moving hectically forwards and to the side, as if he was a dancer. And maybe he was, for his movements were calculated and sharp. His sheer purpose was to cause Magnus' fall… His trained feet danced across the cold floor and Alan smirked, obliging Magnus to spread his legs so as to follow the movement. And that was the chance Alan was searching for… He put his left foot forwards and next to Magnus' right foot, all the while swirling the blade to the left, so as to cause Magnus to move, and undoubtedly, trip…

* * *

"Magnus, no! Don't!" Alec cried out, extending his good hand towards his lover, in a desperate attempt to grab the back of his hoody. But, it was futile, for it was too late… All his weak fingers grasped, was the wind, for Magnus was already letting out a pained shriek, as his feet stumbled on Alan's strategically placed ones, causing the Warlock to lose his balance. In mere seconds, Magnus found himself falling sideways once again, hitting the floor, Seraph blade flying off from his grasp…

And so it was, that Magnus, the last shield Alec had left, was finally, defeated…

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

 _ **At the Infirmary...**_

The shock caused Magnus' body to writhe, and before he could understand what was happening, his lean back collided with the cold marble and the seraph blade flew off his hand. "Magnus!" Alec cried out in utter horror, as his blurry hazel orbs witnessed his lover falling behind, landing on his back, a few feet away from where Alec was still kneeling. The sharp sound of the blade as it swirled across the floor intervened, causing Alec's voice to sound even more stressed than it was.

* * *

The blade lost its mesmerizing red glow as soon as it was detached from Magnus' fingers and finally stopped its frantic dance as the pommel hit the left side of Alec's bed. The archer's eyes narrowed, as his fogged mind calculated the distance… The blade was within his reach… Yet without his runes to give him speed and strength, he was hopeless… And for the runes to work, he needed…

* * *

"My stele…" The frantic, muttered words escaped his lips without his mind's consent, and the young archer found himself tearing his gaze from Magnus, darting it to the side and then downwards, where the desk with the bowls and towels lingered. It had been knocked out when Magnus had crushed on it, but Alec could recall seeing his stele bouncing a couple of times when it fell off the desk… His blurry eyes did a poor job at making out the various objects, but after blinking a few times, Alec did manage to spot the silver pen lying on the floor, next to the right foot of the desk…

* * *

By a devilish twist of Fate, the stele, much like Alec's blade, was within his reach… But should he choose to make a move for the stele, and activate his runes, then… 'My darling, your heart has undergone an immense strain... Should you activate the stamina rune- or any rune for that matter- then you would be signing a death sentence, for your heart would give out.' Magnus' voice was low and pained, when he had spoken those words, pleading with Alec to fight the pain… Alec moved to the side, fingers ghosting over his stele, eyes blurred, heart missing several beats.

* * *

Magnus squirmed on the floor, as Alan stood proudly over him. He gasped for breath, eyes wide open, filled with a myriad of different emotions. But Alec couldn't see, couldn't hear anything… There was a constant ringing in his ears –maybe it was his own beating heart—which was blocking all other sounds. His senses were smothered by an animalistic, basic instinct for survival, which dimmed away as Alan's voice cut through the silence…

* * *

"I told you that you would fall, Warlock…" Alan's voice was low, but filled with triumph, as he stood over Magnus. "You fool, you thought you could win against me…" Magnus could only watch as Alan began drawing the edge of his blade over his exposed neck, slightly breaking the skin. Alan knew he could easily slit Magnus' throat open, but to the Warlock's surprise, the man paused, drawing the blade away.

* * *

"As much as may despise your kind, Warlock, you are quite useful and to kill you would be a waste of—" "You'd better impale me with that blade, Ashman." Magnus uttered in a low tone, his voice cold, hard. "A statement most tempting, Bane… Yet, I fear that—" "Tell me, Ashman… Do you wish to be hunted by one of the most powerful beings for all eternity?" Alan's face frowned, his eyes narrowed. "Because that's what will happen if you kill Alexander but not me," Magnus promised, causing Alec's breath to abandon him. "Magnus…" He chanted, yet his voice never reached the Warlock's ears.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind, Bane?" "My menace will strip this world of everything that is good, my presence will forever haunt you, and no matter where you'll flee, my eyes will find you…" The tone was low, yet it left no room for an argument. "And when they do, Ashman, you'll regret the day you allowed me to live… I will smite you, I will unleash the fires and the beasts of Edom to feast upon your flesh… I will be the bane of your very existence." Magnus hissed, eyeing his potential killer straight in the eyes. "So you had better kill me now… Or else…" The Warlock let his voice fade away, but instead of backing away in fear, Alan began to laugh like a madman.

* * *

"Do you really fret loneliness so very much, Warlock? Are you so weak? Unable to live in a world where this—" Here Alan paused, waving his free hand towards where Alec was kneeling on the cold floor. "A world where this weakling, this dishonorable faggot doesn't exist?" Magnus gritted his teeth and thrusted against the sharp blade, but his body could barely move." Ashman… It's me you want! Let him go…" Alec pleaded desperately, but the Shadowhunter ignored him…

* * *

"I am almost tempted to kill him before your eyes, just so I can see you transforming into the beast you really are. Just so I can watch, as time takes its toll on you, just so that I can watch the memory of his death by my hand, eating you up from the inside out, until all reason has abandoned you…" Alan said, voice calm, soft, as if he was living in a dream. "Oh, how I want to watch, as your ravaged mind will begin collapsing in itself, until you'll be utterly maddened by grief, pain and despair… Because you'll be all alone…" Alan muttered, eyeing Magnus' face, which was drained from all color.

* * *

Silence then coated the room and Magnus couldn't even bring himself to breathe, let alone speak. And what was there to say? Alan was right, for his mind was sharp and his eyes keen. His smile, though, as he gazed down at the Warlock, was twisted, making Magnus understand that the man may as well be a genius, who was one step away from turning into a madman… "So, be it, Bane… If you wish to die, then I will grant you your wish. I will kill you, with this very blade. Yes, it will be very poetic, don't you think?" The man asked, arching an eyebrow.

* * *

"What a tragic end it will be… The world will learn about it, be sure of that. All the Downworld will come to know, how the High Warlock of Brooklyn died at the hands of the Nephilim he so deeply loved… They will come to know about the dangerously high fever which was ravaging Alec's body, causing him to be delirious… Causing him to grab the blade which was by the bed and impale you with it, thinking that you were a demon…" Alan paused, smiling down at Magnus, who could barely move. "The Shadowhunters will also learn how mere minutes after the tragic occurrence, I entered the room, only to find this tortured soul, wailing in grief…" Here, Alan paused, waving his hand towards Alec.

* * *

"Ashman—" Magnus' pleas were cut off short, however, as Alan pressed the blade on the Warlock's chest, extracting a deep, pained moan. "The world will learn about my desperate attempts to make Alec Lightwood come to his senses, attempts which were fruitless, as he ignored me. Everyone will learn how I could only watch, utterly terrified, as he turned the blade around, and put an end to his own life…" Alan finished his narration by a swing of his blade. "It's almost Shakespearian, don't you think, Bane?" Alan questioned, eyes shining.

* * *

"This is insane, no one will believe—" "They will believe whatever I tell them. The Downworld will be a boiling cauldron, thirsting for revenge…" Alan's voice faded and Magnus' eyes widened. "But this could lead to—" "War, yes, Bane… A war which will be cathartic, as it will rid this world of all the filthy Downworlders, as well as, all the disloyal Shadowhunters… A war which will restore our laws, a war which will make me the most powerful member of the Clave!" Alan rasped, a twisted smirk on his darkened face. "So, let the first blood be spilled right here and now!" Alan yelled, swinging his blade, ready to devour Magnus once and for all…

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Aldetree's office…**_

"Oh, for the love of whatever God there is up in the Heavens, stop banging at the door!" Aldretree rasped waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point, as he beheld Raphael throwing himself on the iron bars which had concealed the exit of the office, for what could have been the hundredth time ever since Alan had locked them in that room. The Vampire glared daggers at the man and moved backwards, in order to have more space for his next attempt. "It's futile, Sandiago. Ashaman played us—" "Yes, he did, and I'll kill him myself as soon as I get out of here!" Raphael stated, voice tight. No sooner had his voice faded, than the loud bang as he crushed on the door, echoed in the small room. Raphael growled deep in his throat and got ready to try again, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

* * *

"Let me go, Aldertree—" "Stop this, Santiago—" "Magnus is in that Infirmary and I won't let him die! Now, move aside-" "Shut up!" The Shadowhunter commanded, causing Raphael to snarl and reveal his fangs. "Listen, just listen, Santiago… Footsteps…" Raphael's face frowned, but he did pause to listen, lowering his breathing. "High heels… And a frantic pace… I know that pace…" Raphael muttered, eyes flying open. "Isabelle! Isabelle!" The Vampire yelled, getting closer to the barred door. "Isabelle!" He tried again, and to his surprise, Izzy's raspy voice reached his ears from the other side of the door.

* * *

"Raphael? What's going on?" The woman uttered, voice tight, breath labored and shallow. "Isabelle, you have to get us out of here." The Vampire continued, but before he could say anything else, Aldertree interfered. "The system had a malfunction and the emergency code for my office was activated. The door and windows are barred." "Okay, what do I do?" Izzy questioned from the other side of the door. "Next to the door there is a lever, but it's rusty. You'll need to pull it down, but you had better activate your runes." The Shadowhunter advised, voice even.

* * *

"Okay…" Izzy replied and Aldertree eyed Raphael coldly. "Why did you lie to her, it's her brother Ashman wants dead—" "Do you want her to get in there and get killed fighting off Ashman? The man is unbeatable." The Shadowhunter hissed in a hushed voice, his face mere inches from Raphael's pale one. The other man opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the iron bars were lifted, and the door was opened in one, swift move. Behind it, stood Izzy, with her long black hair and flushed face. "What happened?" She demanded, but Raphael wasted no time in formalities.

* * *

"Hurry, we need to get to the Infirmary!" He rasped, eyeing the black-haired woman and then Aldertree. Izzy gasped, uttering Alec's name in horror. Not a moment later, they all started running towards the Infirmary… Yet, as fate would have it, they wouldn't be fast enough…

* * *

 _ **Back in the Infirmary…**_

Alec's breath was labored, a painful, constant whizzing. And yet, everything around him were quiet, as all noises died away, dimming away into nothing. Only his own heartbeat was echoing in his ears, thumb after thumb after thumb… His eyes were fixed on his stele, which he had managed to get in between the fingers of his good hand. Alan's eyes were on Magnus and he seemed so lost in his own world- a world which would soon be ravaged by the menace of war- that he had forgotten about Alec. That was it; The fate of the entire Shadow-World was hanging by a thread, thousands of lives were at risk due to Alan's insane plan…

* * *

Yet, as Alec gazed at his stele, his heart missed a beat. He knew he had to stop this madman, he knew he had to activate both his strength, as well as his stamina rune. He knew he had to die, so that everyone else could live. Oh, what a heroic act… To die, so that others can be safe… So that war can be prevented… So that peace can be preserved… Alec took in a deep breath, letting his eyes flutter closed. Truly, these were noble purposes, and pure motives. Still… Should Alec die, then he wanted to be sure of the reasons why. And deep down, he was certain.

* * *

Yes… As he passed his stele over his strength and over his stamina rune, Alec could tell for sure… He was choosing to die, so that Magnus could live. What he had chosen to do, was a brave move, one would say. Another would surely call Alec insane, and he would rant about how the high fever which was ravaging his body had clouded his judgment... So, here lies the question. Is what Alec chose to do brave, or reckless?

* * *

No one knows the answer, for the lines all wear thin, when the heart rules over the mind... Whatever answer you choose to give, one thing is certain... Alec had made his choice, a long time ago.

He had chosen to live in the light of day, not in darkened, shady corners...

He had chosen to follow his heart...

He had chosen to be himself, not a ghost of someone everyone else wanted him to be...

He had chosen to walk away from a marriage which would only bring him misery...

 _ **He had chosen Magnus**_.

* * *

Should his end come as a result of that choice, then so be it. As Alec felt his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to break the bones of his sternum to pieces, he knew he had no regrets. The runes burned against his already burning skin, and Alec felt every fiber of his being throbbing and pulsing, as if they were ready to explode. As his heart began working faster, blood flooded the curve of his mouth, and the archer knew his time was limited. He opened his eyes, spitting the gulp of blood out, and got up on his feet, grabbing his blade which was lingering a few feet away with his good hand…

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 18…**_

 ** _A/N!_** ** _So... here it ends! Liked it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts! Your comments keep me going!_**

 _ **Until next time (which is right away...)**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi!**_


	19. Aku cinta Kamu' means 'I love you'

_**So... here is chapter 19... I have to warn you, my eyes were blurry when I wrote this... Chapter 18, this chapter and the next two chapters are the reason why I stared writing this story. I really enjoyed writting them!**_  
 _ **I hope you'll enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18… "'Aku cinta Kamu', means 'I love you...'"**_

 _ **Previously…**_

Still… Should Alec die, then he wanted to be sure of the reasons why. And deep down, he was certain. Yes… As he passed his stele over his strength and over his stamina rune, Alec could tell for sure… He had chosing to die, so that Magnus could live. What he had chosen to do, was a brave move, one would say. Another would surely call Alec insane, and he would rant about how the high fever which was ravaging his body had clouded his judgment... So, here lies the question. Is what Alec chose to do brave, or reckless?

* * *

No one knows the answer, for the lines all wear thin when the heart rules over the mind... Whatever answer you choose to give, one thing is certain... Alec had made his choice a long time ago.

He had chosen to live in the light of day, not in dark, shady corners...

He had chosen to follow his heart...

He had chosen to be himself, not a ghost of someone everyone else wanted him to be...

He had chosen to walk away from a marriage which would only bring him misery...

 _ **He had chosen Magnus.**_

* * *

Should his end come as a result of that choice, then so be it. As Alec felt his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to break the bones of his sternum to pieces, he knew he had no regrets. The runes burned against his already burning skin, and Alec felt every fiber of his being throbbing and pulsing as if they were ready to explode. As his heart began working faster, blood flooded the curve of his mouth, and the archer knew his time was limited. He opened his eyes, spitting the gulp of blood out, and got up on his feet, grabbing his blade which was lingering a few feet away with his good hand…

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

 _ **At the Infirmary…**_

* * *

"So, let the first blood be spilled right here and now!" Magnus' cat eyes widened at the sound of these words, and he took in a sharp breath—his last breath, that was for sure. The blue blade shone above his head, but all the Warlock could see, were the faces of his friends; Sweet, little Matzie, with her smile and her colorful skirts; Catarina, his beloved Catarina, who had always been there for him, through thick and thin… And then there was Raphael, his son, the closest thing he had to a family…

* * *

They would all miss him, that was for sure… But what about Alec? Alec would die alone, at the hands of a maniac, who would then use his death as a means to start a war… Magnus did try to move, he really did. He had promised he would save Alec, and now he was about to let him die…

* * *

"I'm so sorry, my darling…" Magnus chanted, but kept his eyes open, not wanting to give Alan the satisfaction that he had managed to break him… "I'm sorry… I tried, my darling…" Shadowhunter and DownWorlder held each other's gaze as Alan got ready to strike Magnus. "Aku cinta kamu, Alexander…" Alec heard Magnus' muttered whispers, eyeing the sharp blade, which Alan moved above his lover's head. The light, whistling sound, echoed loud in the room, only to be interrupted by an even louder cry, as the archer growled deep in his throat. Alan's frame tensed, and the man found himself darting his eyes to Alec, for the first time in a while.

* * *

The movement was followed by an immediate retreat, accompanied by a series of curses from Alan's part. Magnus' breath left his lungs, as his golden cat-eyes beheld Alan's coat flapping as the man retreated many steps backwards, driven away from Magnus' weary body by Alec's blade, which the young archer swung in his good hand, clashing it on Alan's equally sharp one, a couple of times before drawing back. "It's me you want… Stay away from him…" Alec managed to utter, frame shaking with adrenaline and exhaustion.

* * *

Magnus found himself drawing his eyebrows together in confusion… What… Why wasn't he dead yet… Why… As the Warlock blinked, his vision cleared of all the familiar faces he was holding on to, and Catarina, Matzie, and Raphael all dissolved into dust, because all Magnus could see, was Alec… "What have you done?" Magnus cried out desperately, as he finally realized that the one standing before him, was no one else, but his beloved Nephilim.

* * *

"No… Alexander what have you—" His phrase was cut off, however, by the light thud of Alec's stele, which the archer had been holding along with the pommel of his blade. The silver pen bounced, and Magnus followed it with his eyes, only to unleash a terrified cry as soon as the pen hit the cold floor for the second time. "No!" The Warlock uttered, gazing at the shining runes on his lover's weary body… "Why the Hell can't you just die, you filthy, disloyal piece of garbage?" Alan yelled, spitting the words out as if they were pure poison. Alec, however, could no longer answer. The sound of his heart and of his labored breathing was covering everything else.

* * *

Alan spoke again, but Alec's eyes were misty, and were looking past the man who was dressed in black. Alan cursed anew, but had his back on the door, and thus, couldn't see Izzy, Aldertree and Raphael, who were running towards him. Alec, however, did make out Izzy's black hair and a small smile was painted on his pale face. Alan moved again, intending to strike Magnus, but to his credit, Alec blocked the attack, body moving as if some puppeteer had taken control of it. His legs were shaking, his injured hand was literally dead weight, and his eyes were now covered by a white veil, unable to see…

* * *

And yet… He blocked the attack, coming between Alan and Magnus in an animalistic fashion. The archer threw himself over his adversary, pushing him towards the door of the infirmary and away from Magnus…

* * *

One step… Max, with his childish smile, with his innocence, always so eager to help and learn… Alec was positive he got a glimpse of his younger brother just outside the door…

One more step…Maryse and Robert… Parents tough, but loving in their own way… Alec thought he heard his mother's voice… She was proud of him…

A third step… Jace… Jace, his brother, his parabatai… His first crush… Or was he? Did he ever love him more than a brother? Or was he the embodiment of Alec's desire and nothing more? He wasn't sure of the answer… But he did push Alan further away from Magnus and towards the door.

A fourth step… Izzy's hair, dancing in the wind… Her caring voice, her understanding words... They flooded Alec's mind… 'One day… Someone will love you heart and soul…' One day… That had always sounded distant… But not anymore… Dare he say? Dare he say…?

A fifth step… One last step… 'One day…' And yet, that day had come… That day had come… And Alec was happy he had made the best of those days… Oh, but how he wished he could have more of those days… More of those heart-warming days… More of the days in which he was loved and cherished… Dare he say…?

Dare he say, he had found love?

"Magnus…" Alec uttered, as he pushed Alan backwards blindly…

* * *

The runes on his skin faded, losing their golden glow, and Alec could tell it was over… Alan yelled in frustration, but before he could do anything Izzy and Aldertree's arms grabbed him from behind, causing him to drop his blade. They pulled him away from Alec, with movements rushed and hard. "Stop, stop resisting, Ashman! You've lost!" Aldertree yelled, but Alan's triumphant cry, caused him to go numb. "Oh, have I? Because from what I can see, Lightwood is dying! So, tell me, who is the loser here?" The man rasped, and then began laughing maniacally, obliging Aldertree to pull him out of the room.

* * *

Alec couldn't hear anything, however, for he was feeling as though he was floating in a soft cloud… He unconsciously blinked, shuddering at the metallic taste of blood in his mouth… "Alec! Alec!" Someone moved fast—faster than all the others and was by his side in less than a heartbeat… The archer allowed the blade to slip, from his now numb fingers and fell forwards, following the sound of the voice…

* * *

Alec felt strong hands lowering him on the ground and with a Herculean effort, he obliged his eyes to crack open, albeit half the way… "Alec, come on…" Alec's mind needed a few seconds to recognize the man—It was Raphael. The archer felt his heart beating like a drum in his chest, as if it would break to pieces, but he managed to open his mouth—he needed to tell him, he had to make sure…"Promise me—" So weak was his call, that even Raphael had a hard time making the words out, despite being a Vampire.

* * *

"Alec—" "Promise me—" Alec eyed Raphael beseechingly, as he tried to suck in a breath so as to speak. "I promise, Magnus will fix you, look, Izzy is getting him up right now…" The Vampire assured frantically, as he saw Izzy moving past him, heading to where Magnus was still lying, so as to get him on his feet. "You have to… Look after—Izzy..." Alec chanted, a small trail of blood escaping his lips. Raphael was taken aback, but he nodded, face darkening. "I will look after her, Alec. I will." He assured, holding Alec's writhing body close to his own. The archer was almost as cold as Raphael himself was…

* * *

"I'm sorry… For the punch…" Raphael found himself letting out a bitter sound, which resembled a huff, but was not one. The Shadowhunter writhed in his arms and the other man could tell that, using the runes had caused Alec's heart to be overstimulated… And now, there was nothing which could be done… "It's fine, you were right anyway…" The Vampire replied, voice softer than he ever thought he could muster. Their words were spoken in such a low tone, that not even Magnus and Izzy, who were but a few feet away, could understand them. And if Raphael wanted to be honest with himself, he didn't mind all that much…

* * *

"And… And… Magnus…" "Alec, you'll be fine, you'll tell him yourself-" "Magnus… will… need you—" A coughing fit cut Alec off, but he grabbed Raphael's hand with all the strength he had left, obliging the Vampire to look at him. "Don't let him… Go to… Camille… Or to… the Bridge… Look after him, Raphael… Please…" The archer nearly begged, and the Vampire nodded his head, as his eyes watered. Maybe, just maybe, he had been mistaken about Alec and his love for Magnus. "I swear, Alec… I'll look after him…" There were no traces of doubt in his voice as he spoke, and Alec gave him what could have been a ghost of a smile. The shiver which ran down his spine caused the archer to shudder and Raphael held him tighter instinctively.

* * *

"Forever…" Alec offered weakly, and Raphael agreed with a trembling voice… "Yes, Alec… Forever… Forever, I swear …" Raphael swore, eyeing the young archer. Oh, but what a twist… In all his years, Alec had never imagined his last words would be addressed to Raphael Santiago… But, maybe it wasn't that bad after all. "I'd never imagined… I'd say this to you…" Alec coughed, causing Raphael to move even closer to him. "Thank you…" Came the muttered whisper and the Vampire froze. "No need to thank me… My friend…" Raphael chanted, pulling away when Magnus, who was helped by Izzy, fell to his knees, gathering the young archer in his arms…

* * *

"M-M-Magnus—" "Alec, what have you done, you stupid, stupid Nephilim!" The Warlock cried out in desperation, cradling his lover's face in his hands. Izzy's eyes fell on her brother's writhing body and a shriek escaped her lips. Raphael got on his feet, rushing to her side, allowing his hands to pull her against his chest and a few feet away from Alec and Magnus. They deserved as much. They deserved a few moments of privacy…

* * *

"You're… hurt?" The archer blurted out, words escaping his lips faster than his mind could process. "Am I… You saved me… Alec…" The Warlock managed to reply, eyes filled with tears he could no longer hold back. "Say my—" Shh, shh, shh… Hush, hush my darling, I'll fix you, you'll see, I'll fix you…" Magnus uttered shakily, but the blue sparks which escaped his fingertips disappeared at once… Alec's body seized anew, but the archer kept his eyes on Magnus' golden ones.

* * *

Magnus growled, but Alec managed to move his hand so as to cup his lover's jaw… "Say my name…" He pleaded brokenly, and Magnus let his tears fall on the archer's face as he complied… "Alexander… My beloved Alexander…" the Warlock chanted, tightening his hold on Alec's limp, writhing body. "The sun…" "What?" Izzy, who was standing a few feet away, leaning against Raphael, uttered, voice breaking. Yet, Alec fixed his almost blinded gaze on Magnus' cat-eyes… "The sun… In your eyes…" Alec offered, causing the Warlock to let out a sob…

* * *

Alec's body was no longer his own to command, and his hazel eyes fell closed almost all the way. "No… No, no, no, Alexander, no…" Magnus' frantic cry was heard, as the Warlock tried to apply whatever magic he had left on the archer's failing body… Izzy, however, swallowed hard, taking a few steps away from Raphael, only to kneel next to her brother, taking a hold of his hand. "Just open your eyes, Alexander…" Magnus pleaded, hands shaking over Alec's weary body. To Magnus' surprise, Alec's eyes did open, but Izzy could tell that they were almost blind.

* * *

The black-haired woman inhaled deeply, evening her voice out… "It's okay, big brother… It's okay…" She offered, and then her sweet voice filled the room, as she began to sing in a low, calming tone…

* * *

(Song: Into the West, by Annie Lennox...)

' _Lay down_  
 _Your sweet and weary head_  
 _Night is falling_  
 _You have come to journey's end…_ _Sleep now_  
 _And dream of the ones who came before_  
 _They are calling_  
 _From across the distant shore_ _Why do you weep?_  
 _What are these tears upon your face?_  
 _Soon you will see_  
 _All of your fears will pass away…_ _Safe in my arms_  
 _You're only sleeping_

 _What can you see_  
 _On the horizon?_  
 _Why do the white gulls call?_

 _Across the sea_  
 _A pale moon rises_  
 _The ships have come_  
 _To carry you home_

 _Dawn will turn to silver glass_  
 _A light on the water_  
 _All souls pass_

 _Hope fades_  
 _Into the world of night_  
 _Through shadows falling_  
 _Out of memory and time_

 _Don't say_  
 _We have come now to the end_  
 _White shores are calling_  
 _You and I will meet again_

 _And you'll be here in my arms_  
 _Just sleeping_

 _What can you see_  
 _On the horizon?_  
 _Why do the white gulls call?_

 _Across the sea_  
 _A pale moon rises_  
 _The ships have come_  
 _To carry you home…'_

Izzy's voice cracked, her hold on Alec's numb hand tightened, as did Magnus'. They were desperately trying to make him stay… But you can never hold the sand, for it slips from in between your fingers…

* * *

"What does it… mean?" The archer muttered, eyes falling closed, breathing slow and shallow… His head leaned on Magnus' chest right above his heart… Magnus let out yet another sob, holding Alec even closer to him, if that could be possible… "Magnus… what does it mean?" So low was the whisper, that Magnus barely heard it. Before he could answer, however, Izzy spoke again, singing the final verse of the lullaby…

* * *

' _And dawn will turn to silver glass_  
 _A light on the water_  
 _Grey ships pass…_  
 _Into the West…'_

* * *

Everything fell silent as Izzy's voice faded away. Magnus opened his mouth, cradling Alec's face in his hands… "Aku cinta kamu… my beloved Alexander…" The Warlock chanted brokenly, as Alec breathed in for one last time, eyes blinking, so as to catch one last glimpse of Magnus' golden ones… One last glimpse of those golden orbs, which had stolen some of the light of the sun… 'Yes…' Alec thought as the golden orbs were all he could now see. 'The sun, which lights my darkest days…' With that thought, the Nephilim closed his eyes, surrendering to the everlasting darkness that not even the brightest sun could light up… Surrendering to the never-ending night, where no stars are gracefully scattered across the ebony sky…

* * *

"Aku cinta kamu means 'I love you…'" Magnus uttered, but Alec could no longer hear him… "It means 'I love you…'" Magnus repeated, but his beloved Nephilim remained silent, leaning on his chest, still and cold…

* * *

And so it was, that a star fell from the sky… And so it was, that a child of the Angels faded away, in the arms of the man he so deeply loved… A man, who had been called a demon, even though he was anything but…And so it was… That the night sky had become darker, for a star had faded, as a child of the Angels had fallen…

* * *

"It means 'I love you… Alexander…" Magnus chanted, knowing, that Alec would never answer him… Knowing, that he would never get to know the meaning of those words Magnus had uttered from the depths of his very soul. The horrifying, almost sickening, incoherent growl which escaped Magnus' lips mere moments later, was an animalistic, yet so disturbingly pained cry… It was the sound of pain and despair… A sound, neither Isabelle, nor yet Raphael dared to bring themselves to remember in years to come, and yet, they knew they could never forget…

* * *

A cry so loud, it tore the sky in half, reaching the domains of the Angels, as well as the darkest Pits of Hell…Reaching each and every dimension, as well as the shores of Lake Lin, where Alec found himself lying… The archer jumped upright at the echo of the inhuman howl, eyes flying open, only to narrow again, as a blinding, white light emerged from the water, tearing the night in half. Alec's breath got caught in his throat as he backtracked in fear. He allowed his gaze to fall on his body, gasping as he saw that the wound on his shoulder was healed… Swallowing, he managed to make out the figure which was standing a few feet above the water… "My Lord, Raziel…" Alec chanted dazed, falling down to one knee, bowing his head…

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 19…**_

 _ **A/N! So... Here it ends...? Tissue anyone? I was crying when I finished typing... I'm sorry... Or not...**_

 _ **Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts! Your comments always make me so happy!**_  
 _ **The song Izzy sings, is called ''Into the West" and it's sung by Annie Lennox. It's the ending song from 'Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King"**_

 _ **So, until next time,**_  
 _ **Thank you all, from the depths of my heart,**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi!**_


	20. As I lay Dying

_**A/N!**_ ** _Thank you for all your support! Enjoy Chapter 20!_**

 _ **Chapter 20 :"As I lay dying..."**_

 _ **Previously…**_

"Aku cinta kamu… my beloved Alexander…" The Warlock chanted brokenly, as Alec breathed in for one last time, eyes blinking, so as to catch one last glimpse of Magnus' golden ones… One last glimpse of those golden orbs, which had stolen some of the light of the sun… 'Yes…' Alec thought as the golden orbs were all he could now see. 'The sun, which lights my darkest days…' With that thought, the Nephilim closed his eyes, surrendering to the everlasting darkness that not even the brightest sun could light up… Surrendering to the never-ending night, where no stars are gracefully scattered across the ebony sky…

* * *

"It means 'I love you… Alexander…" Magnus chanted, knowing, that Alec would never answer him… Knowing, that he would never get to know the meaning of those words Magnus had uttered from the depths of his very soul. The horrifying, almost sickening, incoherent growl which escaped Magnus' lips mere moments later, was an animalistic, yet so disturbingly pained cry… It was the sound of pain and despair…

* * *

A cry so loud, it tore the sky in half, reachingthe domains of the Angels, as well as the darkest Pits of Hell…Reaching each and every dimension, as well as the shores of Lake Lin, where Alec found himself lying… The archer jumped upright at the echo of the inhuman howl, eyes flying open, only to narrow again, as a blinding, white light emerged from the water, tearing the night in half. Alec's breath got caught in his throat as he backtracked in fear. He allowed his gaze to fall on his body, gasping as he saw that the wound on his shoulder was healed… Swallowing, he managed to make out the figure which was standing a few feet above the water… "My Lord, Raziel…" Alec chanted dazed, falling down to one knee, bowing his head…

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

At the Infirmary…

The horrid wail left Magnus' lips taking with it every ounce of oxygen the Warlock had in his lungs, every single trace of clarity his troubled mind was clinging onto. The vibration shook Magnus' entire body to its core, ravaging his vocal cords, causing the muscles of his throat to go numb. Causing his limbs to spasm at their own accord, causing his very soul to be torn to shreds. And then, it was all over. The soul-crushing scream died away, fading into nothing, just like Alec had, leaving Magnus empty and cold. Broken and shuttered.

* * *

Isabelle let out a pained shriek, eyes flying to the other side of the infirmary, where Aldretree was lingering, holding Alan against the wall. Raphael gasped as he beheld the woman getting up on her feet, the tips of her black hair dripping of her brother's blood from where she had been kneeling next to him. Her fingertips were still tingling as the feeling of Alec's touch was still warming them. Raphael saw the black haired Shadowhunter bowing her head, gazing down at her now empty grasps, brushing her fingers together, chasing the fleeting sensation of Alec's final touch. Said sensation was leaving her, however, as a cold breeze swirled around her shaking frame, stealing the last traces of Alec's warmth, the last traces of his smell. Soon, she realized, every indication of her beloved brother would fade away.

* * *

The horrifying thought flooded her mind, causing the black haired woman to surrender to her urges. Her brother… "Alec…" She muttered, more to herself rather than anyone else. "Alec…" But he was gone. Alec was gone. Izzy's frame shuddered, her mind blanking, as pain overrun every fiber of her being, depriving her of all rational thoughts. Like a maddened animal she howled then, making a move towards where Alan was. Her eyes were shining under the peculiar light of that hellish infirmary, which now reeked of blood, death and tears. She leaped across the room, and to Raphael it seemed as though she was moving in slow motion. She outstretched her hands, obliging her shaky legs to carry her to where Alan was, pinned on the wall next to the door of the infirmary.

* * *

Her black hair swirled like deadly whips, flapping with every wobbly step, spoiling the cold floor with small droplets of blood. She threw herself upon Alan like a mindless wolf, unleashing incoherent cries as she used her hands and nails to attack him, scarring his face, wishing to tear the skin from the man's muscles with her very own hands. "Isabelle, stop! Isabelle!" Aldertree rasped, pulling Alan away from the woman as best as he could. The movement all but weakened Izzy's resolve, as she followed the two men, drawn to Alan's body by the sheer desire to devour his flesh.

* * *

They had now stepped out of the infirmary and Izzy squirmed, allowing Alan's skin to slip under her fingernails, as she dragged them along the length of the Shadowhunter's neck. Alan did growl in pain, causing Izzy's blinded eyes to shine with rage and a twisted sense of satisfaction to well up in her chest. Her pale face looked haunted, as black streams of mascara were marking her cheeks, and new lines were added with every glistering tear which would run down her face. Red droplets of blood were dyeing her lips, replacing her lip-gloss with a thicker, crimson layer of blood, as her teeth dived into her bottom lip with such menace, that Aldertree thought she would gladly tear it to shreds.

* * *

Alan gasped as Izzy snarled again, but before her hands could rake the man's neck, two strong arms were wrapped around her elegant waist, pulling her backwards against a solid chest. Her hair almost touched Alan's face before leaping backwards, following the movement of Izzy's body as Raphael collected the broken woman in his embrace. "Shh, shh… Isabelle, no, no, no…" "Let go of me!" Izzy yelled, but the Vampire knew he couldn't comply to this request.

* * *

"It's alright, it's going to be alright Isabelle… I am here, you're not alone… I am here with you, always…" The Vampire tried to offer comforting words, yet deep down he knew it was futile, for there was no comfort to ease Izzy's excruciating pain. So, he did the only thing he could do, he held her against his chest, using his enhanced strength to keep her still, stopping her animalistic struggle, but not her incoherent moans and wails, which caused the air to thicken and the windows to rattle…

* * *

As fate would have it however, Izzy wasn't the only one screaming in anguish…

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at the streets of New York city…**_

The wind blew, and Valentine snorted in annoyance, looking at Jace with a peculiar look on his face, which was twitching with disgust. "I never thought I'd hear you defending one of those… Disloyal creatures." Clary's face frowned as she heard the words. "You're saying you're doing this for me." Jace spat, spitting the words out, ashamed that his brother was so close to dying because of him. Valentine nodded, smiling. Jace growled, and began moving towards Valentine, but Clary stopped him, holding him back. "Okay, let's say that your motives are… The ones I would expect from you." Clary said, earning a look of disapproval from Valentine.

* * *

"What about your partner? The one you struck the deal with? What's his role in all this?" She questioned, needing to find out as much as she possibly could. "Well, he came to me, asking for help, asking me to release the demons." "The demons failed!" Jace yelled, anger in his voice, death in his eyes. "Well… I for one, honored my end of the deal." "And your partner?" Clary pressed again, eyeing her father. "His promise, was that he would kill Alec Lightwood, one way or the other. He would spare me the trouble of doing it myself. Which means that, it's all up to him now." Valentine offered, shrugging carelessly, a small smile lingering on the corners of his lips..."Jace, we need to go back! We have to get to Alec, we need to save him!" The girl urged, drawing the blond man towards her.

* * *

Jace glared daggers towards Valentine, but did turn his back on him. Their fight was yet to come. Alec's life was all that mattered now. They began backtracking, but Valentine broke the silence, knowing that he had to give Alan just a little bit more time. "Save him? Wasn't Alec the one who killed Jocelyn?" Valentine offered, raising an eyebrow. The words made both Clary and Jace flinch, as if they had just been electrocuted, as Jocelyn's presence seemed to flood their minds. The wind blew then, obliging the clouds to move to the east, thus revealing the moon, which was so elegantly traveling across the skies.

* * *

"Don't you dare speak of her! You killed her! You!" Clary growled, releasing Jace from her hold. "Clarissa… Jocelyn was—" "You will never mention her name again, you hear me?" Valentine took many steps back, clenching his fingers into fists, which he then unleashed, punching Jace in the face, once with his right hand, then with his left. The blond Shadowhunter retreated, albeit only a few steps, but that was all Valentine needed, for he reached behind his back, drawing out his blade, which whizzed in the air.

* * *

"Jace, I don't want us to fight—" "You took everything away from me, with your schemes, with your lies! Everything!" The blond man yelled, as he willed his own blade, clashing it with Valentine's. "But this ends here! I won't let you take him away from me! Not my brother, not Alec, you bastard!" Jace stated, as he panted for breath. Clary lingered nearby, eyes filled with tears, mouth ajar. "I'm not the one who will take him away, Jace…" Valentine muttered, but before he could say anything else, the blond man swirled his blade to his left. Valentine got ready to block the attack, changing the sword-hand quickly.

* * *

Jace took a step to the side and was ready to strike, only he didn't have the chance, because icy fire pierced his flesh and his parabatai rune begun to glow a bright red color. Jace backtracked, dropping his blade reflexively, for his hands were too numb to hold it. His knees trembled and eventually gave out from under him, resulting in Jace falling down to the cold concrete. "Jace!" Clary cried out, rushing to the spot. "What did you do to him?" She demanded, eyeing Valentine. The man however, retreated, pulling his seraph blade away.

* * *

"NO! NO!" Jace screamed with all his might, veins popping of from his neck as he threw his head backwards in anguish. "Jace, Jace what is it, what did he do to—" "I didn't do anything, Clarissa. I love this boy…" "ALEC! ALEC!" The howl caused Clary's eyes to water, filled equally with disgust and pain. Valentine eyed his daughter sadly, knowing she deeply despised him.

* * *

"One day, you'll understand, Clarissa…" The Shadowhunter muttered as he began walking away slowly, disappearing within the dark alley he had emerged from. "Perhaps one day you'll forgive me as well, Jace…" The man uttered, his whispers reaching Clary's ears. The red haired girl, however, couldn't move an inch, for she was holding Jace impossibly close, muttering sweet nothings in his ear, knowing that he couldn't hear her. His screams of Alec's name were so loud that one could claim the entire city heard them. His body convulsed and Clary gasped in fear, as Jace howled yet again.

* * *

"ALEC! No, no, brother… No…" The man sobbed, gripping his side where his parabatai rune was imprinted. "Jace… What happened?" Clary dared to ask, cradling the man's wet face. "He… Clary, he… He's dead… Alec is dead…" The man blurted out, hiding his face in the crook of Clary's neck… "Oh God…" Clary uttered, tears marking her cheeks. "I'm here Jace, I'm right here with you… We'll get through this together, I promise…" The woman offered kindly, holding Jace closer than ever before.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back at the Infirmary…**_

Izzy kept weeping, trying to get free of Raphael's vicious hold one moment, whilst clinging on to him the very next one. And the Vampire held her, just like Clary was holding Jace close. But Magnus was still kneeling on the floor, lost to the world. Completely and utterly alone. None of Izzy's cries reached his ears and no image could be proven strong enough so as to break through the veil which was covering Magnus' amber cat eyes.

* * *

He was feeling so cold, as if trapped in between sharp pieces of ice, yet his demon blood was burning him from within. His breathing had stopped as he was lost in a hellish trance, caged in the rigid, icy prison which was his own flesh. A prison which was rapidly decaying, as Magnus' fiery blood was pulsing in his veins, threatening to tear them apart.

* * *

Magnus tried blinking, but he couldn't force his eyes to obey. He was blind, he had to be, for darkness had come over his amber eyes. He swallowed and tried to speak, or better, to scream, if only to push out some of the pain, but all his attempts were fruitless, for his lips were glued together. He focused on his hearing, yet, no sound seemed able to break the silence. So, Alec had taken everything with him, hadn't he? The light, the bright colors, the short and long sounds… Alec was gone and Magnus was…

* * *

Blind, mute and deaf, lost in a world without meaning, drowning in his own hellish cauldron, bound to suffer endlessly as his cold flesh would melt away by his steaming blood… Magnus was alone… All alone… With no one to comfort him, no one to hold him close. That was Alec's job… But Alec was no longer by his side… The only thing Magnus had left, was his cursed demon blood…

* * *

Suddenly, the Warlock's body shuddered and something inside him snapped. There was a constant ringing in his ears, like the hum electric current produces when it runs through metallic bars. And Magnus knew what this sound was, it was his magic, that dark part of his essence, which was now emerging, tearing apart each and every mental barrier Magnus had emplaced. He could feel the energy spreading across his entire body; whips of dark, demonic power were crawling out of the depths of his being, slithering like serpents. The whips wrapped themselves around Magnus' bones, poisoning his muscles and his lungs. But it felt… Good. It felt liberating.

* * *

It was like a drug, numbing his limbs, and the Warlock felt the pain ebbing away as the energy kept welling up inside him, dark and menacing. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Like the waves at sea, Magnus felt the energy inside him knitting itself together around his heart, so that it could pull back and then be unleashed. Darkness overran every fiber of Magnus' being and the image of Alec's pale face was swallowed by it. Because, Alec was gone. Magnus had failed him. He had not been strong enough, he hadn't been able to protect his lover and now… Alec was gone.

* * *

Alec, his beloved Alexander, was…

Dead.

* * *

The word echoed loudly in Magnus' mind and the wave of dark energy was finally unleashed, as all of Magnus' inner barriers crumbled to dust. That was what he had left. That cursed, demonic magic was his only comfort. And Magnus surrendered to it, allowing the last bits of control he had over that power, to fade away. No sound escaped his shielded lips as the tips of his fingers barely moved, allowing the black whips to spring to life. Above his head and all around the infirmary the lamps started exploding one by one, the glass shattering into millions of pieces. The windows followed soon after, and since the glass was thicker, the deafening, screechy, smashing sound was so very louder. But Magnus could not hear it.

* * *

After a while, the roar of the shattering glass finally subsided, and the red sparks from the blown up lamps hit the cold floor, their glow fading away. And like that, the room surrendered to an eerie, deathly silence and was plunged into darkness. The chill of the late night entered through the ravaged windows, and a cold breeze swirled around Magnus' numb figure. Raphael gasped as he beheld the now darkened room and pulled Izzy to the side forcibly, when he realized that the broken shards of glass hadn't hit the floor like they were supposed to. Instead, they were floating mid air, like small diamonds. Raphael swore, taking many steps to his left, so that he and Izzy wouldn't be standing in between Alan and a myriad of small, yet sharp shards of glass.

* * *

Aldertree hissed, detaching himself from Alan as well, body tensing as he beheld Magnus' rigid frame. The small pieces of glass were the shards from the shattered lamps and windows, Aldertree realized, and couldn't help but be awed as he saw them floating in the middle of the infirmary, swirling all around Alan, who was standing still by the door. The pale moonlight got trapped within the glassy shards and began casting peculiar shadows on the walls. Silence coated the room and the small shards continued to float in mid air, per Magnus' mental order, shining with a silver hue as the moonlight fell upon them.

* * *

They resembled silver fireflies, Izzy thought dazed, wishing for the shards to impale Alan and be dyed red. Ironically, the same thought was swirling in the Warlock's head and a small, twisted smile moved his lips upwards…

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 20**_

 _ **A/N!**_ ** _So, here it ends! Loved it? Hated it? None of the above? I would love to hear your thoughts! Again, thank you all, each and every one of you for your continued support! You guys keep me going! Ps. Guess who comes back next chapter! :-)_**

 ** _So, until next time,_**  
 ** _Love you all,_**  
 ** _Usagi!_**


	21. The Cusp between Life and Death

**A/N! Enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 21:"The cusp Βetween life and Death. "**_

Previously… 

Aldertree hissed, detaching himself from Alan as well, body tensing as he beheld Magnus' rigid frame. The small pieces of glass were the shards from the shattered lamps and windows, Aldertree realized, and couldn't help but be awed as he saw them floating in the middle of the infirmary, swirling all around Alan, who was standing still by the door. The pale moonlight got trapped within the glassy shards and began casting peculiar shadows on the walls. Silence coated the room and the small shards continued to float in mid air, per Magnus' mental order, shining with a silver hue as the moonlight fell upon them.

* * *

They resembled silver fireflies, Izzy thought dazed, wishing for the shards to impale Alan and be dyed red. Ironically, the same thought was swirling in the Warlock's head and a small, twisted smile moved his lips upwards…

* * *

 **NOW…**

 **At the Infirmary…**

Everything was quiet, time was frozen and silence had once again thrown its veils all around the room. Raphael could swear he could hear each and every inhale Isabelle and Aldetree were taking in, due to the deafening silence. The Vampire swallowed, licking his lips in an attempt to moisturize them. He opened his mouth, ready to warn Alan to move, to get away from the small, yet so deadly shards of glass, but the words never left his lips. Raphael looked at Alan, allowing his piercing gaze to scrutinize the man's face and what he saw, made all words die in his throat.

* * *

Alan's face was expressionless for a second, but then his lips began to turn upwards in a twisted fashion which caused Raphael to shut his mouth and narrow his eyes. What the hell was wrong with that guy? He was about to be impaled by thousands of pieces of broken glass and he was… Smiling? The Vampire arched an eyebrow at Alan, but the latter ignored him, his eyes fixed on Magnus' hunched figure. Small tremors worked their way up the Shadowhunter's spine and Raphael gasped in disgust, when he realized what had caused those shudders.

* * *

He didn't have the time to speak, however, because the very next second Alan began to laugh, the same cold, cruel laughter as the one which had previously rocked his frame. "I told you, Bane! I told you that you would turn into the demon you really are! Come on, do it! Come on!" The Shadowhunter yelled triumphantly, throwing his hands at his sides in a gesture of twisted anticipation. Magnus felt yet another wave of dark magic purging through his veins, and began to shake. It smothered his senses, and he could literally taste the power on the tip of his tongue. Like the strings which control a puppet, the invisible whips of energy wrapped themselves around the Warlock's hands, urging him to make the move.

* * *

"Come on, you filthy Warlock, let them all see what you really are! Let them see why their beloved friend and brother chose to die!" The words were sharp, and the request caused the dark energy to leap and become visible. Black trails of energy began escaping Magnus' ring-clad fingers and when he finally raised his head, Raphael let out a low shriek at the sight of his friend's golden cat eyes. They were turning black, as extremely thin, ebony snakelike lines were spreading within the golden orbs, moving from the corners to the middle. "Magnus, Magnus stop!" Raphael rasped, yet his frantic call never reached Magnus' ears.

* * *

He was so close. So close to letting it all go rogue, so close to burning the entire world down. And he would start with Alan, that was certain. The shards of glass which were shining so beautifully would soon be dripping blood. "Come on, do it!" Alan rasped and Magnus knew he could. He knew he could do it and more importantly, he knew he wanted to do it. The sharp laugher caused Magnus' skin to crawl and his stomach to flip. It pierced his muscles like ice and then moved deeper inside him, twisting every good thought the Warlock had in his ravaged mind. "Do it, come on! Prove me right!" Alan urged once more, voice thick, filled with malice. It was simple, so very simple. So, oh, but so easy…

* * *

All he had to do was get up on his feet, and then all the dark energy would be unleashed. He just had to get up from the cold floor. Then all the pain would be gone. Alan's laughter would stop and Magnus would be free. He wouldn't feel so much pain. He would feel nothing anymore. Yes, that sounded good. Without Alec by his side, there was no need for him to feel anything anymore. The dark magic pulsed, purging and poking in Magnus veins, causing the unbearable pain, which was plunging his soul, to ebb away.

* * *

The invisible black strings of energy pushed the Warlock's numb body upwards and Magnus did try to move, but something was tugging him back down. A large mass was burdening his chest and furled knees. He needed to push that thing away, he needed to set himself free, to never feel again and this was the way to do it. The dark energy was offering him peaceful moments where he wasn't ravaged by unbearable pain. And he wished to have more of it, more of it! He only had to get up on his feet, but why couldn't he? What the hell was holding him back? Pushing him back down? Whatever it was, it wouldn't stay there for long, Magnus decided.

* * *

The Warlock tried to move again, pushed by the dark energy, yet whatever was barring his way seemed determined to keep him pinned on the cold ground, for Magnus could feel it leaning against his body as if it was made of pure lead. Heavy and growing ever colder, able to tame the dark, roaring fire… Magnus growled, and finally tore his blinded eyes from Alan's figure, allowing them to behold whatever was keeping him immobilized. Through the veil of tears and black snakelike veins the Warlock managed to set his eyes upon his obstacle, and just like that, the world stopped spinning… The thing which was holding him down, which was able to resist the dark energy was a body… It was a body still warm, a body so familiar… "A-A-Alexander…" the Warlock stuttered in bewilderment.

* * *

Magnus looked at his lap, and gasped as he saw Alec's pale, yet calm face leaning on his sternum. He looked so young and peaceful… Almost as if he was asleep. 'The sun in your eyes…' The words flooded Magnus' mind, along with images of his lover's smiling face, of his sweet, hazel eyes… 'You are no demon, Magnus… A demon would never save a Nephilim… But you, you saved me… I love you, Magnus…' The words kept coming, flooding Magnus' mind like waves, causing him to hunch his shoulders at the memory of each and every one of them. They had been spoken with honesty and love… So much love, so much care, so much faith. Faith, that Magnus was worth every praise, faith that he was pure and good, despite his demon blood.

* * *

'How could I ever betray you, Alexander?' Magnus thought as he growled anew, bowing his head, resting his forehead against Alec's numb cheek, whilst taking a hold of his equally rigid hands, clinging on to the last slither of clarity he had left, clinging on to the only thing which was stronger than the alluring, pumping sound of Magnus' demonic blood. Clinging onto Alec's body. Oh, but how could this be? The archer was dead, and yet, his essence surrounded Magnus' ravaged body, offering him strength and courage. "Help me, Alec… Help me…" The Warlock sobbed silently, breathing in and then out, time and time again, willing his mind to work and his body to obey his wishes.

* * *

He had to regain control, he couldn't become the beast Alan wanted to see. He needed to focus, he had to focus on something. He tightened his hands around Alec's and held on, knowing Alec would never want to see him like that. Yes, he tried. For Alec, he tried. It was hard, God, it was so very hard, but eventually, the dark energy was once again caged deep within Magnus' body, hidden in the labyrinths of his troubled mind, imprisoned in a cage in the depths of his being. The moment the dark energy was once again concealed, the pain returned, its intensity doubled. Magnus hated the feeling, but tried to remain calm.

* * *

He tightened his hold on Alec's numb hands and tried harder than ever before to ground himself. Minutes passed in utter silence, but time had no meaning for the Warlock, who kept his face hidden in the crook of Alec's neck, seeking shelter from his demonic impulses. Only when he had fully regained control, did he dare raise his hand. He heard Alan gasping, but he said nothing in return. He only waved his hand wordlessly, channeling his magic to the shards of glass. Alan's face paled whilst a twisted smile was painted over it, as the man waited in anticipation for pain and death to claim him. Yet, death did not come. Because, with one swift movement, the shards of glass which were dancing around Alan, floating amidst the room, fell down like raindrops...

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the shores of Lake Lyn…**

"My lord, Raziel…" Alec chanted, bowing his head, averting his gaze from the blinding light which was splitting the night in half. "Raise your eyes, young Nephilim." A baritone voice echoed loud in the silence and Alec found himself unable to resist, driven by an unknown force which seemed to originate from the depths of his being. He pushed himself up on his feet and felt smooth, moist needles of grass sliding in between his toes. The feeling calmed his nerves and tamed his hammering heart. The archer dared to lift his hazel eyes. He could only gasp when he saw that Raziel was surrounded by a veil of light, which was concealing his features from Alec's weary, hazel eyes. He was floating midair, high above the calm and placid waters of lake Lyn.

* * *

Alec swallowed hard and soundly at the sight, heart swelling with awe. "I…" The archer stuttered, unsure of what to say. "Fear not to voice your thoughts, Alexander Lightwood." The Angel advised, and Alec once again found himself nodding in agreement. "You know my name?" The disbelief was evident in the archer's tone and he bit the inside of his cheek, as soon as the words had escaped his lips. "You think you are not worthy of my attention?" It wasn't a question, far from it. It was a solid statement, which was laced with a strange amount of surprise. "I've… I didn't think I was good enough so as to ever be worthy of you knowing my name." The young man admitted in a low tone, his words coated with fear.

* * *

"Fear not, my child. Your valiance and courage have given me joy; they have filled me with pride." This time, the Angel's voice was somewhat softer, causing Alec to bow his head. "Do you know why you stand before me, young Nephilim?" The mighty being questioned, his voice once again cold and emotionless. Alec stilled and shivered. Did he know? Deep down he did, that was for sure. But dare he utter the words? Alec stuttered, swallowing soundly yet again. He allowed his eyes to fall closed and behind his long eyelashes, flashes appeared. Alan, maddened by greed, Magnus, struggling on the floor… Raphael, promising that he would look after Izzy, whose trembling voice, had put him to sleep…

* * *

Had put him to sleep? So, that was all some peculiar dream his ravaged brain had conjured? Then what about that horrid cry which had so cruelly pulled him out of the darkness? "I ask again, Alexander Lightwood… Why do you stand before me?" Alexander… Only Magnus called him by his full name. 'No, no, no, please, Alexander, open your eyes…' He had opened his eyes, obeying his lover's wishes… He had beheld those two golden orbs he adored one last time, before slipping away… "I stand before you, my Lord, because… Because, I am dead." The words tasted sour in the curve of his mouth, yet Alec uttered them easily, remembering why he had chosen to die. "And now the time has come, young Nephelim, for you to follow the stars and head off to wherever the road will take you." Raziel explained, and Alec raised his head to look at the ebony sky.

* * *

Millions of stars were scattered across the endless plane like precious jewels. Yet the brightest and most beautiful of those stars were forming a straight line which was stretching to the North for as long as Alec's eyes could see. A part of the archer's brain pointed out that he should start moving, so as to follow the trail of those bright stars, yet his legs wouldn't obey his wishes. "I don't understand, my Lord… If I am dead then, where is it you want me to go?" The young archer questioned, daring to raise his eyes and look at the Angel.

* * *

"You are dead, yes. But your essence still lingers on the realm of the Mundane. A sliver of your soul helps someone you hold dear to fight off a darkness unlike any other, a deep power which threatens to be unleashed upon the world. That is the reason why you're still lingering here, in the cusp between life and death." Came the Angel's answer, which caused Alec's brow to frown. "What kind of darkness, my Lord?" The archer uttered in a low, scared voice.

* * *

"One that derives from the depths of Time; from the depths of a tortured soul." Raziel offered and to the archer it seemed as though the Angel's voice was laced with sadness. "Who are you talking about?" Alec asked rather sharply, jolting at the thought that someone close to him could be in danger. Yet, his hazed mind could not read between the lines of what Raziel had just said. "That, is something I cannot reveal to you, young archer." Alec opened his mouth to protest, but then fell silent, as the overwhelming presence of Raziel smothered his senses. To his surprise there was no anger in the Angel's words.

* * *

"My Lord, I apologize. I am not worthy of—" "You are worth much more than you tend to believe, my child." Alec gasped at the remark, averting his gaze. "But I've made mistakes, my Lord." Hearing the words caused Alec's blood to freeze. The weight of the statement threw him off, falling heavy on his naked shoulders. "Name a few of those mistakes, young archer." Alec shivered, but obeyed, unable to resist. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth, revealing his biggest failures as he stood before the mighty Raziel. "I have lied. I have been vulnerable, I've allowed a demon to possess me…" Here Alec paused, clenching his hands into fists. Shame was coating his voice when he spoke again.

* * *

"I have killed one of our own, my Lord." The archer let his voice fade away, shying away from the blinding light. "Jocelyn Fray's death was not of your making, Alexander Lightwood." The angel stated, the words echoing loud in the silence. Alec winced as he heard those words, knowing that even though the angel was right, not even he, could chase away the guilt from his heart. "Your mistakes are actions for which you have repented and recanted." Alec blew out a silent lament, Jocelyn's face passing before his eyes. "Not all of them. I wasn't able to protect my family. My parabatai…" Another pause, longer, heavier than the last one.

* * *

"Twice I've failed him, my Lord…" Alec confessed, accounting the time Jace joined Valentine and the time when he was held in the City of Bones. Ashamed, he stopped talking and fell silent, unable to gaze at the Angel. "My child, you needn't feel ashamed. These occurrences were far beyond your reach." Alec waved his head in refusal. "Is there anything else you wish to account? Is there something else which lies deeper in your heart?" The Angel questioned, but he received no answer from the young man who was standing a few feet away from him, for Alec only waved in refusal. "You are lying, Alexander Lightwood. To me, and to yourself." The sharpness of this statement caused a cold breeze to arise and swirl around Alec's already shivering frame.

* * *

"I know that there are more secrets hiding in the depths of your heart. Your biggest regret has nothing to do with your parabatai, not even with Jocelyn Fray and her untimely death." Raziel stated, his voice once again deprived of emotion, or so Alec thought. "My Lord… I don't…" The Nephilim stuttered, pressing his hand on his face. "Your biggest regret has to do with a choice you made. A choice which revolves around Magnus Bane…" The Angel pointed out and Alec felt the air leaving his lungs. And around Lake Lyn, everything fell silent…

* * *

 _ **End of Chaptr 21...**_

 _ **A/N!**_ ** _So, here it ends! Did you like it? I would love to hear your thoughts! Raziel was really tricky to write, given the fact I have not read the books. In the show he seemed distant and cold. But I pictured him in my head and I couldn't believe that he shows no compassion to his chosen children. Hence his portrait._**

 ** _I would love to hear your thoughts about this!_**  
 ** _Comments really keep me on my feet!_** ** _Oh, and just to be on the right side. I have never had a near-death experience, so everything you read is just fiction. I never meant to offend anyone in any way._**

 ** _So, until next time,_**  
 ** _Love you all,_**  
 ** _Usagi!_**


End file.
